


Потому что мы здесь

by allayonel



Series: We're Here Because We're Here [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, M/M, Origin Story, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: Последние события заставляют Пола вспомнить прошлое.История знакомства Пола Стамеца и Хью Калбера.





	1. Прелюдия. Часть 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because We're Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717414) by [letsstartagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsstartagain/pseuds/letsstartagain). 



> Перевод на русский фика "Because We're Here" letsstartagain.

_СЕЙЧАС._

Хью всегда знал, когда Пол лжет, с первой секунды, когда они встретились в кафе на Альфе Центавра. Он мог прочесть это по вздрагиванию ресниц, по легкому оттенку вины в глазах. Как бы Пол не пытался показать себя высокомерным ублюдком, Хью всегда знал, что под хмурой оболочкой живет болезненно чувствительный человек, бросающийся резкими словами, когда альтернативой было бы показать истинные эмоции.  
Пола это всегда пугало.  
— Пол, — повторил Хью, положив руку ему на плечо. Пол отвернулся. — Пол, — снова попробовал Хью. — Ты должен мне рассказать. Я могу помочь.  
Пол покачал головой, опустив плечи. Он быстро глянул на уязвленное выражение на лице Хью и вздрогнул, сжав сомкнутые ладони на коленях.  
— Ничего не случилось, — натянуто произнес Пол, не поднимая взгляда от края биокровати. — Нечего рассказывать.  
— Не лги мне, — резко сказал Хью. — Ты думаешь, я не могу сказать, когда ты лжешь?  
Пол вскинул голову посмотреть на него, на его лице читался откровенный страх, смешанный с неуверенностью.  
— Пол.  
— Хью… — начал Пол.  
Дверь в лазарет с шипением открылась. Пол опустил взгляд, увидев входящего Лорку. Хью напряженно застыл с ним рядом, определенно борясь с желанием схватить его за воротник и как следует потрясти, пока не удастся вытрясти правду из этого до отвращения гениального ума.  
— Джентльмены, — сказал Лорка, намеренно игнорируя напряжение в комнате. — Звездный флот ждет полный отчет о состоянии лейтенанта Стамеца.  
Хью встретился с Полом взглядом.  
 _Прости._  
— Что ж, — начал он, — вам нужны были доказательства проблем у вашего навигатора? — Пол отвернулся, прячась от тщательно контролируемого, ровного голоса. — Вы получили больше, чем хотели.  
Пол опустил голову. Хью напряженно повернулся к биомонитору.  
— Сканирование лейтенанта Стамеца показало структурные изменения в белом веществе средней височной доли, — объяснил он. Лорка посмотрел на Пола, который неохотно повернулся к нему.  
— У вас проявлялись какие-либо побочные эффекты? — спросил Лорка. Пол чувствовал, как взгляд Хью сверлит его висок, словно он пытается извлечь правду силой.  
Пол натянуто покачал головой.  
— Нет, капитан, — пробормотал он.  
— Я, — резко произнес Хью, страх только усилил раздражение, — не готов играть в рулетку с его мозгом.  
— Я вас понял, доктор, — сказал Лорка мягко. — Перешлите отчет мне.  
— Капитан…  
— … _Мне_ , доктор, — подчеркнул Лорка, сверкнув глазами. Он наклонил голову. — И я его прочту.  
Даже не пытаясь скрыть свое разочарование, Хью отвел взгляд в сторону. У Пола стало тяжело в груди.  
— Лейтенант, — скомандовал Лорка, уже на полдороги к двери. — За мной.  
Пол соскользнул с кровати, кинув полуиспуганный, полуизвиняющийся взгляд через плечо на Хью. Вина тяжелым грузом висела между ними. Спина Лорки исчезла за поворотом, а Пол остановился у стены, опершись руками в колени и опустив голову. Болезненное выражение неверия на лице Хью продолжало стоять перед глазами, вызывая боль в висках. Он провел ладонью по глазам. Слабое освещение в коридоре мерцало, словно он смотрел на него через объектив.  
Он потряс головой.  
Прошлое. Будущее?  
Проливной дождь. Рука в его руке.  
Он силой заставил себя вернуться в реальность.


	2. Прелюдия. Часть 2.

**За двадцать лет до этого…**

Пол ненавидел Альфу Центавра.  
Он мчался по залитой дождем бетонной полосе, мокрые штанины хлопали на щиколотках, и раздражение заставляло идти еще быстрее. Затормозив в относительном укрытии ангара, он сдернул очки и яростно стал тереть их краем свитера, затем надел их обратно только чтобы увидеть, как в тающем свете дня последний транспорт на сегодня исчезает в облаках, зловеще нависших над ним.  
— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он, вытаскивая коммуникатор и проверяя время, после чего со щелчком захлопнул его. — Вот дерьмо.  
Он прижался спиной к дешевой гофрированной облицовке стены, упершись руками в колени и быстро моргая. После долгого глубокого вдоха он выпрямился, вскинул сумку на плечо и продолжил свой путь через стремительно густеющие сумерки вдоль ангара. Мокрые волосы прилипли к его лбу. По другую сторону залитой дождем взлетной полосы слабо светили огни крохотного поселения, и Пол мрачно брел к ним через кажущийся бесконечным проливной дождь и воющий ветер, опустив голову. Пытаясь спрятаться от ветра, он переоценил практическое значение слова «бесконечный» и, неожиданно впечатавшись плечом в твердую деревянную стену, упал на спину. На мгновение растерявшись, он смотрел через затуманенные очки в грохочущую темноту ночи, и чувствовал, что тонет.  
— Эй! Эй!  
Незнакомый голос заставил его собраться, спрятав пробившиеся на поверхность эмоции, и он, смущенный, поднялся на ноги. Вес сумки чуть не опрокинул его обратно на землю, но чья-то крепкая рука подхватила его под локоть.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил голос.  
Пол наклонился, опершись на колени, проморгался и убрал волосы, падающие на глаза.  
— Да, — крикнул он, перекрикивая шум дождя. — Нормально.  
Он бросил взгляд в сторону, где под струями дождя вырисовывались широкие плечи, укрытые тяжелым, слишком длинным пончо с капюшоном, глубоко надвинутым на лицо, чтобы защитить от ветра.  
— Пойдем, — сказал человек-пончо, все еще раздражающе крепко удерживая локоть Пола. — Отведем тебя внутрь.  
Пол дернулся в сторону, вырывая руку.  
— Отвали, — рявкнул он. — Я в порядке.  
Человек-пончо заколебался, затем опустил руки.  
— Хорошо, — мягко произнес он, и от его тона Полу захотелось заткнуть уши. — Ты в порядке. Ты случайно не антедианин частично? Не могу представить, представитель какой другой расы может наслаждаться пребыванием под таким дождем.  
— Нет, — бросил Пол, наполовину слепой из-за дождя, который безобразно заливал его очки. Он пьяно откинулся на поддерживающую твердость стены. — Я частично рыба.  
Человек-пончо наклонил голову.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. Он помолчал, затем добавил. — Позади тебя кафе, так, на всякий случай, если вдруг… — он пожал плечами, с громким хлюпаньем вытаскивая ботинок из грязи, — тебе надоест болтаться здесь. И они не закроются через пару часов.  
— Отвали, — ядовито повторил Пол, протирая глаза. Когда он водрузил очки обратно, человек-пончо исчез, и Пол позволил себе снова опереться на стену, чувствуя ком в горле и как горят глаза. Он так и замер, сгорбившись у стены, пока не застыл снаружи до той же степени, каким был внутри. Спустя пару минут казалось, что прошла целая вечность. Очень медленно он сжал ладони в кулаки, засунул их в карманы и снова высунул голову под дождь. Он прошел вдоль небольшого крепко выстроенного здания, которое излучало спокойную уверенность строения, созданного руками людей, которые видели немало подобных штормов, и вскоре оказался перед широкой добротной дверью, освещенной единственной мигающей лампой над ней.  
Пол схватился за ручку двери обеими руками, потянул и чуть не упал на спину опять, когда она легко открылась, несмотря на внешнее впечатление о ее весе. Неуклюже поймав равновесие, он прохлюпал внутрь, в ярко освещенное помещение, вздернув высоко подбородок, несмотря на общее состояние полного и окончательного раздрая.  
Его очки мгновенно запотели в тепле, и он снял их, аккуратно зацепив за ворот мокрого свитера, как павшего героя, и пробрался к стойке, где и устроился.  
Мир вокруг казался туманным, но он чувствовал, что кафе полупустое. В прошлом он успел узнать, что такие заведениях обычно наполнены шумом, который создает дюжина разных разговоров, ведущихся одновременно: феномен, который всегда его раздражал или успокаивал, в зависимости от настроения.  
Сегодня тишина была благословением.  
Размытая фигура гуманоида за стойкой подошла к нему, и Пол несколько секунд изучал меню, потом, как обычно глянул на баристу и пробормотал: «Горячий шоколад, без сахара, не слишком много молока».  
Он повернулся, пошарил в сумке в поисках падда, вытер воду с экрана мокрой рукой и включил его. Горячий шоколад принесли, поставив чашку рядом без комментариев. Пол тут же вцепился в крепкую щербатую кружку, обернув ладони вокруг ее теплых боков, и принялся с наслаждением пить, обжигая язык. Бездумно он просматривал сообщения, увеличивая шрифт так, чтобы можно было видеть текст, не щурясь. Обновленные данные лабораторных анализов вчерашних образцов от Страала … интересная диплоидная вариация, отметил он, отложив изучение найденного для более теплых времен. Несколько жалоб на результаты финальных экзаменов от кадетов, которые завалили обязательный семинар в последнем семестре — эти сообщения он сразу удалил. Если для получения финансирования он должен преподавать, он будет преподавать. Но он не обязан делать этот процесс приятным для всех и каждого. Объявление о нависшей угрозе — иначе говоря, о строительстве нового блока общежитий рядом со вторым по загруженности перекрестком в кампусе… он даже не дочитал сообщение до конца, прежде чем удалил все из почтового ящика.  
Пол допил шоколад и заказал еще порцию.  
Поколебавшись секунду, он вызвал на экран полученное вчера сообщение от отца и набросал короткий быстрый ответ, описывающий его сегодняшнее положение, после чего отослал его без требования подтверждения о приеме, просто чтобы избавиться от этой необходимости. Вторая чашка горячего шоколада приземлилась рядом с ним, и он вцепился в нее с тем же энтузиазмом. Не справившись с соблазном, он снова открыл анализ, присланный Страллом. В раздражении он достал очки, вытер с них следы дождя относительно сухим краем рукава и погрузился в изучение расчетов.  
Каждые несколько минут он проверял сообщения, мысленно умоляя вселенную послать ему обновление, и проклиная за то, что это еще не сделано. Это настолько сбило его концентрацию, что лишь спустя десять минут, потраченных на попытки понять странную мешанину данных перед глазами, он осознал, что пытается читать большой спектральный график вверх тормашками. Он бросил падд на барную стойку, запустив пальцы в подсыхающие волосы. Незатухающее раздражение заставило его вернуться в реальность в поисках источника собственного недовольства, чтобы разорвать его в клочки. Пол посмотрел на стойку. Кружка была пуста. Он заказал еще одну. Откинувшись на стуле, по прежнему раздраженный и неспокойный, он неожиданно обнаружил, что какая-то сволочь за стойкой пытается мычать касселианскую оперу.  
Почти потрясенный, он повернулся и посмотрел в ту сторону сквозь мутные разводы на очках, обнаружив еще одну, вероятно, гуманоидную фигуру, склонившуюся на паддом. Он грозно уставился на нее. Бывало, ему удавалось довести кадетов до слез, используя подобную тактику.  
Никакого эффекта. Мычание продолжалось. Третья кружка с шоколадом появилась на стойке. Пол не задумываясь взял ее, не сводя взгляда с человека, а это был человек, он был уверен. Только мужчина человеческого вида способен на такое надругательство над миром. Медленно Пол сделал глоток горячего шоколада, поморщившись, когда напиток обжег ему горло.  
Мычание прекратилось. Пол задержал дыхание. Мычание продолжилось снова, повторяя то, что в исполнении настоящего касселианского музыканта было бы экспозицией.  
Пол с громким стуком поставил чашку на стойку. Никакого эффекта. Раздражение взвилось до небес.  
— Эй, — позвал он достаточно громко чтобы быть услышанным через атональную последовательность, от которой дыбом вставали волосы. — Заткнись или пересядь куда-нибудь подальше. Я пытаюсь работать.  
Мычание прекратилось.  
— Ты что-то имеешь против касселианской оперы? — у человека оказался красивый голос, в котором сквозило любопытство.  
— Ничего, — бросил Пол. — А вот твоя интерпретация оставляет желать лучшего как интонационно, так и ритмически.  
— А ты музыкант?  
— Нет, — язвительно ответил Пол. — Но у меня есть уши и функционирующий слуховой кортекс.  
— Забавно, — откликнулся мужчина, — у меня тоже.  
Пол сжал зубы и снова уткнулся в падд.  
Мычание возобновилось, но немного громче.  
— Да ради бога, — возмутился Пол, вскидывая голову от падда. — Заткнись, _пожалуйста._  
— Над чем таким важным ты работаешь? — спросил мужчина без тени раздражения в голосе.  
— Тебе не понять, — отбрил его Пол.  
Собеседник собирался что-то ответить, но в этот момент резко зазвенел коммуникатор Пола, и он подпрыгнул от неожиданности, чуть не опрокинув кружку. Сорвав коммуникатор с пояса, он открыл его одним движением.  
— Страал, — заговорил он. — Наконец-то. Я послал сообщения, но не знаю, проходят ли они отсюда.  
— Я ничего не получал, но судя по тому, что не видел тебя на объявлении, смог догадаться.  
— Да, — сказал Пол. — Я пропустил последний транспорт, так что застрял тут как минимум на ночь.  
— Гроза?  
— Да.  
— Как раз сезон для них. — Короткая пауза. — Я дам им знать.  
Пол на секунду напрягся.  
— Спасибо, — тихо ответил он.  
— Не начинай, — предупредил его Страал. — Я свяжусь с тобой… или с кем-нибудь в этом поселении, если не смогу добраться до тебя… если будут какие-нибудь новости.  
— Хорошо.  
— Не промокни и поспи немного.  
Пол захлопнул крышку коммуникатора и крепко сжал на мгновение, коснувшись твердым краем нижней губы.  
— Я не знал, что тут работает подпространственная связь.  
Пол подскочил, роняя коммуникатор на пол.  
Мужчина, который вдруг оказался в каких-то дюймах от него, наклонился и поднял предмет. Он смотрел на него несколько секунд, затем протянул ему.  
Пол молча забрал коммуникатор из протянутой ладони и откинулся на сидение.  
— Я не знал, что ты в Звёздном флоте, — не задумываясь, продолжил мужчина, неожиданно опускаясь на стул рядом с ним. Показав жестом на мокрый свитер и потертые брюки Пола, он спросил: — У тебя отпуск?  
— Здесь? — фыркнул Пол, не удержавшись. — Нет. — Он заставил себя замолчать и не пускаться в объяснения, вместо этого нахмурился, снова упрямо схватившись за кружку.  
Последовало долгое неловкое молчание. Пол не отрывал взгляда от падда, не в состоянии разобрать через испачканные стекла, где начало, а где конец уравнения, но отказываясь показать, что что-то не так. Но, по крайней мере, мычание прекратилось, слава богу.  
— Держи, — неожиданно произнес сосед и вытащил из кармана квадратный кусок ткани. — Мне кажется, с этим легче будет читать.  
— Я в порядке, — упрямо откликнулся Пол, подставляя ладонь под щеку и отворачиваясь.  
— Угу, — ответил мужчина, бросив ему платок, так что тот приземлился прямо на экран падда.  
— Что тебе надо? — дернулся Пол, взвиваясь. Схватив платок, он швырнул его обратно. — Я сказал, все в порядке. Оставь меня в покое.  
— Я просто пытаюсь помочь, — ответил мужчина, снова протягивая ткань. — Серьезно, твои попытки что-то прочитать вот так вызывают у меня мигрень. — Он наклонил голову и произнес с любопытством в голосе. — А мне кажется, очки тебе действительно нужны.  
— И с чего ты взял, — буркнул Пол, забирая платок из руки этого невыносимого типа и яростно протирая стекла. — Может, это модный аксессуар?  
Мужчина пожал плечами, небрежно облокотившись на стойку.  
— Есть много довольно дешевых и более удобных вариантов коррекции зрения.  
— Не для всех, — отрезал Пол. Он снова надел очки, — мир стал чище и ярче, — после чего повернулся к мужчине, возвращая платок. Их взгляды встретились, и Пол застыл, чувствуя как краска бросилась в лицо. Он торопливо бросил кусок ткани соседу на колени и повернулся к своему падду.  
Он не видел, как мужчина улыбнулся мягкой, предвкушающей улыбкой и спрятал платок обратно в карман.  
— Готов спорить, что ты в научном подразделении, — откинулся он на стуле.  
— Поздравляю, — сухо бросил Пол, не поднимая головы от падда. — И что навело тебя на мысль?  
— Наверное, эти впечатляющие спектральные графики, которые ты просматривал, когда заказал первую чашку шоколада. Это случайно не… — он заглянул Полу через плечо, — не какой-то вид инопланетного гриба?  
Пол молча подавился третьим глотком из третьей чашки. Мужчина довольно хмыкнул. Пол вызывающе глянул на него и поставил кружку.  
— Иди нахрен, — мрачно сказал он.  
— Обращайся, — откликнулся сосед, широко улыбнувшись. Пол быстро отвернулся, пытаясь спрятать легкую улыбку, приподнявшую уголки губ.  
— Так что, — продолжил сосед. — Если ты не в отпуске, Звездный флот высадил тебя здесь? Научник вроде тебя разве не должен быть где-нибудь в университете?  
— Полевое исследование, — коротко бросил Пол. — В прямом смысле.  
— Круто, — ответил мужчина. — И часто они случаются?  
— К счастью, нет.  
— Я просто остановился по дороге на мой корабль, — продолжил мужчина. — У меня весной закончилась стажировка. Медицинский. Тоже Звездный флот. — Он ткнул в говорящую за себя эмблему на рубашке.  
— Рад за тебя, — буркнул Пол.  
Мужчина наклонил голову, изучая с легким весельем профиль Пола.  
— Ты грубишь всем, — спросил он с иронией, когда Пол снова поднес кружку к губам, — или только тем, кто тебе симпатичен?  
Пол сплюнул шоколад в кружку. Неверяще он повернулся к соседу, широко открыв глаза… невозможно темно-синие, как отметил другой. На секунду самый раздражительный астромиколог Звездного флота потерял дар речи, и мужчина улыбнулся. Пол закрыл рот и покраснел до корней светлых волос. Он сжал губы.  
— А ты всегда такой раздражающий? — медленно произнес он. — Или это только со мной?  
— Наверное, только с тобой, — ответил мужчина.  
Усталый и настороженный взгляд Пола скользил по его лицу. Он вздохнул и снова оперся на стойку, пробежав пальцами по волосам.  
— Послушай… — начал он натянуто, строго контролируя выражение лица. — Мне приятно. Серьезно. Просто… — он открыл глаза и махнул свободной рукой, подыскивая слово. — Просто сейчас не лучший момент.  
— Эй, я ведь не под венец тебя зову, — пугающе мягко ответил мужчина. — Давай просто немного поболтаем. Если… — он замялся, тщательно пряча неуверенность в голосе. — Если, конечно, хочешь. Если не хочешь, — торопливо добавил он, — ничего страшного. Я вернусь туда, — он показал пальцем через плечо на место в дальнем конце стойки, — и продолжу работу над касселианской оперой.  
Губы Пола слегка дернулись, и он уставился в падд.  
— Окей, — проронил мужчина после того, как молчание достигло критического предела. — Я понял. Я…  
— Нет, — торопливо произнес Пол, выглядя встревоженным. — Это… — он на секунду зажмурился. — Я не это имел ввиду.  
Пальцами одной руки он побарабанил по столу, другой вцепившись в собственное бедро, так что побелели пальцы.  
— Я Пол, — сказал он.  
Человек рядом улыбнулся и закусил губу.  
— Хью, — ответил он. — Меня зовут Хью.


	3. Глава 3.

Пол заёрзал, теребя край свитера и переводя взгляд с Хью на стойку, затем вцепился в свой горячий шоколад, как утопающий в спасательный круг, поднес кружку к губам, словно запечатывая для себя возможность дальнейшего диалога. Он мельком глянул через все еще туманные линзы очков на Хью, который продолжал рассматривать его с выражением, которое нельзя было расценить иначе, как веселое любопытство. Пол поставил кружку на стойку с громким стуком.  
— Ну что? — бросил он.  
Улыбка Хью стала шире, и он, с тихим смешком, покачал головой.  
— Я думал, мы поболтаем друг с другом.  
— Это была твоя идея, — откликнулся Пол. — Вот и начинай.  
Хью приподнял хорошо очерченную бровь, повернулся на крутящемся стуле так, чтобы опереться спиной на стойку, и положил на нее руки, одна из которых оказалась в опасной близости от руки Пола.  
Наклонив голову, Хью бросил на Пола оценивающий взгляд сверху вниз и после длинной паузы сказал:  
— Мне нравится твой свитер.  
Пол моргнул, посмотрел на себя, определенно для того, чтобы вспомнить, что за предмет одежды сегодня на нем, промокший настолько, что влага добралась до самой спины.  
— Каштановый, — продолжил Хью. — Мой любимый цвет.  
Пол уставился на Хью.  
— Он светлее, когда сухой, — пробормотал он.  
— Как и твои волосы.  
Пол слегка поморщился.  
— Меня часто принимают за труп, — мягко вставил он.  
— Ты должен наслаждаться этим.  
Пол скорчил гримасу и кинул взгляд на падд, который оставался безжизненно пустым.  
Хью проследил за ним.  
— Ждешь чего-то важного, — сказал он, и это был не вопрос.  
Пол, тем не менее, кивнул, последним глотком осушая кружку. Он покрутил пустую кружку в ладонях, проведя пальцем по краю. Хью двинул бедрами, заставив стул беззвучно повернуться на колесиках.  
— Я из Нью-Йорка, — сказал он.  
— А звучишь совсем непохоже.  
— Да, и как же я тогда звучу?  
Пол вскинул бровь и решил не подбирать слова.  
— Как абсолютный пидорас.  
Хью звонко расхохотался. Больше не сдерживаемая, на лице Пола проступила улыбка, и он снова покраснел, уставившись в свою пустую кружку.  
— У специалиста по грибам оказывается есть чувство юмора, — фыркнул Хью. — Ты и вправду самый настоящий гр…  
— … вот только попробуй это произнести!..  
—…убиян. — Хью усмехнулся. — Грубиян, — повторил он, отмечая смешной, полный негодования взгляд Пола.  
— Отправляйся обратно в свой угол, — с притворным возмущением скомандовал Пол, ткнув пальцем на свободное место у стойки в другом конце зала. — Меня от тебя тошнит.  
Хью снова рассмеялся, а Пол закатил глаза, выстукивая быстрое стаккато на столешнице.  
— Это со мной часто бывает, — сказал Хью.  
— Что? — Пол нахмурился. — Когда других от тебя тошнит?  
— Нет, вся эта фигня про пидораса, — ответил Хью с коротким смешком. — И ведь ничего не попишешь, хотя…, а еще я много пел, когда был ребенком, так что приходится с этим смириться.  
— Пел? — переспросил Пол, опираясь на локоть. — Ты поешь?  
— Пел, — поправил Хью. — Уже не пою, с тех пор, как пубертат прошелся по моему голосу словно горн в течке.  
— И когда это было? — бросил Пол. — В прошлом году?  
— Очень смешно.  
Пол заерзал на стуле, чувствуя дискомфорт из-за того, что его замерзшие ступни так и болтались в промокших носках.  
— Ну так что же, — начал он, — в какой области медицины ты спец?  
— Сразу скажу, ничего общего с грибами.  
— Но при этом ты смог вычислить мицелиевый протеин в спектральном анализе сомнительного качества, — с любопытством отметил Пол. — Откуда ты узнал?  
— Я тебя впечатлил? — спросил Хью.  
Улыбка Пола стала немного мягче. Он пожал плечами.  
— Возможно.  
Хью довольно улыбнулся и немного сполз по стулу, откинув на стойку голову и сложив руки на груди.  
— Отлично, — сказал он.  
Пол тихонько фыркнул, пытаясь сориентироваться в волнах головокружительных эмоций, перемалывающих его нетренированное сердце в муку. Он снова кинул взгляд на падд, приподняв его кончиками пальцев. Почувствовав на себе взгляд Хью, он повернулся со смешком, показывая, что снова здесь.  
— Важное, — объяснил он.  
Хью приподнял голову и изогнул бровь.  
— Я так и понял, — ответил он.  
— Хью, — начал Пол, ловя странные ощущения от чужого имени на своих губах, — Я изучаю интергалактические грибы. Я создал целый раздел астромикологии. Половина командования Звездного флота считает меня психом. Другая — каким-то чудом оказавшимся в нашем времени побочным отпрыском Зефрама Кохрейна. — Слова вылетали все быстрее. — Половина штаба хочет использовать мои исследования в военных целях. Другая желает, чтобы меня где-нибудь заперли, желательно, после фронтальной лоботомии. — Он пожал плечами, подергав свитер за край. — У меня есть только один друг, и никто не удивляется, что он тоже увлечен интергалактическими грибами. — Пол поерзал. — Хью, — продолжил он, глядя в его большие карие глаза. — Я не люблю людей.  
Хью смотрел на него без выражения. Пол снова заерзал.  
— Мне кажется, — начал Хью после короткой паузы, — что линейная последовательность мыслей не твой конек.  
Пол сжал губы.  
— Мне не нравятся люди, — повторил он. — И я изучаю грибы. Кое-кому в командовании флота это не нравится.  
— Что именно? То, что ты изучаешь грибы?  
— Интергалактические грибы, — нетерпеливо поправил Пол.  
— Хорошо, — медленно произнес Хью.  
— Смотри, — произнес Пол, нервно постукивая ногой. — Я просто пытаюсь быть с тобой честным.  
— Окей, — повторил Хью, приподнимаясь на локте. — Я ценю это.  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — буркнул Пол. — Я не…  
Коммуникатор резко зазвенел.  
По лицу Пола проскользнуло выражение страха, и он резко отвернулся, ничего не объясняя, сорвал коммуникатор с пояса со слабо скрываемым отчаянием и быстро ушел в дальний угол зала.  
— Страал, — коротко бросил он в коммуникатор. — В чем дело?  
— Я только что говорил с твоим отцом.  
Пол сглотнул, чувствуя, как непривычно пусто становится в голове.  
— И? — спросил он.  
— Пол, я… — в голосе Страала была нетипичная неуверенность.  
Пол зажмурился и прислонился лбом к оконному стеклу, чувствуя, как каждая капля дождя, ударяющая с той стороны, выбивает из него остатки надежды.  
— Все нормально, — пробормотал он. — Просто скажи это.  
— Твоя мама умерла несколько часов назад. Мне очень жаль.  
Пол сжал челюсть, плотнее прижимаясь к ледяному стеклу, застывая и во времени тоже.  
— Пол? — раздался голос Страала у его уха.  
Пол тихо втянул воздух и открыл глаза.  
— Да, — вырвалось из горла. — Спасибо… — голос сорвался, и он попробовал снова. — Спасибо, что сообщил.  
— Чем я могу помочь?  
— Не знаю. — Он сжал переносицу пальцами, сведя брови. — Я вернусь завтра довольно поздно, тогда и посмотрим.  
— Хорошо.  
— От меня требуется что-то сделать? — быстро спросил Пол. — Я не… не знаю, есть ли что-то…  
— Я обо всем позабочусь, — твердо сказал Страал. — Оформлю тебе отпуск, и все остальное. Если от тебя что-то понадобится, с чем я не смогу разобраться сам, я с тобой свяжусь.  
— Я и сам мог бы, — запротестовал Пол. — Ты не обязан…  
— Знаю, но я хочу это сделать. Кроме того, если я не возьму на себя подготовку твоего отпуска, то ты используешь это, как предлог вернуться сюда.  
— У меня много работы.  
— Да, и никакая ее часть не требует твоего присутствия в кампусе. Отправляйся домой, Пол. — Страал помолчал немного, когда он снова заговорил, его голос стал мягче. — Возьми это на себя. Ты пожалеешь, если этого не сделаешь.  
— Я обдумаю твое предложение, — пробормотал Пол.  
Страал вздохнул.  
— У тебя есть номер на ночь?  
Пол опустил голову, уставившись на потертые ботинки.  
— Да, — соврал он.  
— Окей, отлично, — откликнулся Страал. —…Ты меня удивил.  
— Да, — снова повторил Пол.  
Повисла пауза.  
— Мне действительно очень жаль, Пол. Она была фантастическим человеком.  
— Да, спасибо.  
— Я позвоню утром. Или даже раньше, если что-то изменится.  
Пол сдержал горький смешок.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он.  
— Береги себя.  
— Да.  
Пол провел рукой по лицу. Захлопнув коммуникатор, он попытался прицепить его обратно на пояс. Пальцы не слушались, и это вышло не с первого раза. Сложив руки на груди, Пол уставился на свое призрачное отражение на фоне бесконечной черноты за стеклом. Горло сдавило, и он с трудом сглотнул, сжав губы, чувствуя как кровь прилила к лицу. По телу пробежала дрожь — влажность просачивалась внутрь. Почувствовав отвращение к себе, он резко вдохнул и заставил себя поднять подбородок и расправить плечи. Повернувшись к стойке, он направился к своему месту через окружающий его густой туман. Он молча нашел свой стул и сел, разглядывая пустую кружку.  
— Плохие новости, — тихо заметил Хью.  
— Все в порядке, — грубо оборвал Пол. Забрав со стола падд, он начал втискивать его в сумку заметно дрожащими руками. — Я, в общем, мне нужно идти.  
Хью тихо рассмеялся.  
— Думаешь, я совсем идиот? — сказал он, вставая и забирая падд из его рук. Пол ошарашенно смотрел, как он аккуратно устраивает планшет между слоями одежды в сумке.  
Хью застегнул сумку Пола и молча протянул ее.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал он, глядя теплым, сочувствующим взглядом. — Не знаю, что произошло, но я сожалею.  
Пол отвел глаза и забрал сумку, тяжело закинув ее на плечо.  
— Это… — начал он, но голос опять подвел. Он опустил голову, изо всех сил моргая. Облизнул губы. Посмотрел вверх на стоящего совсем близко Хью, на лице которого было написано сочувствие. — Это не из-за тебя, — выдавил Пол.  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — раздалось в ответ. — Если бы я знал, что касселианская опера окажет подобный эффект на парня моей мечты, я бы избрал другую стратегию.  
Пол сдавленно рассмеялся.  
— Все равно, — хрипло сказал он. — Подумай над ней.  
Между ними снова повисло молчание.  
— Слушай, — слегка напрягшись, начал Хью. — Не хочу, чтобы это странно прозвучало, но у тебя есть где остановиться? Просто… у меня тут комната наверху… не беспокойся, это номер на двоих… и… похоже, тебе лучше не оставаться сегодня в одиночестве. — Хью оборвал себя. — Я ничего такого не предлагаю, — торопливо прибавил он. Не сводя взгляда с лица Пола, он добавил: — Двойной номер. Две кровати. Скидки в межсезонье, сам знаешь. — Он замолчал, его уши слегка покраснели. — Две кровати, — добавил он. — Отдельные.  
Пол моргнул.  
— Из меня сегодня плохая компания, — отметил он.  
Хью наклонил голову и сухо отметил:  
— И это серьезное предупреждение.  
Пол вспыхнул и отвел глаза.  
— Никакой касселианской оперы, — продолжил Хью. — Я обещаю.  
Пол закусил губу, чувствуя усталость во всем промокшем теле. Свитер тяжело висел на плечах, словно мантия, которой он никогда не хотел.  
— Хорошо, — тихо сказал он. — Ловлю тебя на слове.  
Хью улыбнулся ободряюще, молча снял сумку с плеча Пола и закинул на свое.  
— Пойдем, — сказал он тихо, положив теплую широкую ладонь Полу между лопаток.


	4. Глава 4.

— Ну, — сказал Пол, зависнув в дверном проеме, — тут мило.  
Хью повернулся, сгрузив его сумку рядом с массивным креслом, и чуть улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, — ответил он довольно сдержанно.  
Пол осторожно шагнул в комнату, позволив двери бесшумно закрыться за ним.  
— Вот там ванная, — Хью махнул рукой на дверь в дальней части комнаты. Он бросил оценивающий взгляд на все еще влажные волосы Пола и его промокший свитер. — Тебе пошло бы на пользу принять горячий душ. У меня есть лишняя одежда, если тебе нужно.  
Пол окинул себя взглядом и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Нет, спасибо, — ответил он. — Я просто переоденусь и лягу спать.  
—Ты уверен, что у тебя там осталась сухая одежда? — спросил Хью, кинув взгляд на сумку, которая выглядела такой же промокшей, как и ее хозяин.  
Пол пожал плечами и присел на корточки, развязал задубевшую шнуровку и открыл сумку. Пошарив в глубине, он вытащил на свет скатанные в трубу брюки и помятую рубашку. Хью с некоторым сомнением молча смотрел, как Пол уходит с ними в ванную, сжав челюсти, опустив темный задумчивый взгляд.

В предсказуемо тесной ванной комнате Пол стянул с себя свитер, который упал на столешницу с глухим влажным звуком. Игнорируя свое бледное отражение, Пол быстро натянул через голову относительно сухую рубашку, автоматически разгладив ее спереди, затем пришла очередь брюк, после чего, став не намного суше, он несколько секунд просто стоял в чужой ванной.  
Поймав свой взгляд в зеркале, Пол резко отвернулся, собрал мокрые вещи и вышел за дверь.

Хью встревоженно посмотрел на него из-за одеяла, которое держал, когда Пол ввалился в комнату.  
— Какую кровать хочешь? — нейтрально спросил он.  
— Не имеет значения, — коротко ответил Пол, развешивая мокрые вещи на спинке кресла. — Я сам застелю.  
— Угу, — прокомментировал Хью, одним движением опытного человека раскрыл покрывало и накинул его на пустую кровать у двери.  
Пол отвернулся, сложив руки на груди, и отошел к окну, где и замер, глядя в бесконечную черноту снаружи. Звуки расправляемой ткани смешивались с грохочущим шумом дождя, и эта музыка странным образом убаюкивала, оставляя зависшем мирном безвременье. Тяжесть в груди никуда не исчезла, но и не разрывала сердце, в глазах стояли слезы, но отказывались проливаться. Он цеплялся за это ощущение, не желая ничего менять. Мягкое прикосновение к плечу разбило момент, и Пол опустил голову, отодвигаясь.  
— Эй, — сказал Хью извиняющимся тоном. — Прости, я не хотел…  
—…Все нормально, — остановил его Пол, на мгновение заглянув в его глаза и тут же отведя взгляд, уставившись в какую-то точку где-то над плечом Хью.  
Хью слегка наклонил голову, Пол уже успел привыкнуть к этому очаровательному движению.  
— Послушай, — тихо начал он, — я не знаю, что происходит, но если я могу что-то сделать…  
—…Нет, — оборвал его Пол. — Ты ничего не можешь сделать. Никто не может.  
Хью чуть отодвинулся, самые кончики пальцев коснулись локтя Пола. Пол чуть качнулся к ним в поисках контакта, в неярком свете ламп кажущийся еще бледнее, чем раньше. Хью смотрел на него несколько долгих секунд, затем мягко, медленно провел ладонями вниз по его рукам, задержавшись на запястьях, прежде чем сплести их пальцы вместе.  
— Я знаю, это не поможет, — тихо произнес он, — но мне очень жаль.  
Пол уронил голову, их соединенные руки расплылись перед его глазами, когда непролитых слез стало слишком много. Он посмотрел на Хью через светлые, блестящие от влаги, подрагивающие ресницы. Улыбка Хью исчезла. Он положил теплую ладонь на его пылающую щеку.  
— Может быть, поговорим об этом? — тихо спросил он, нежно пробегая большим пальцем по тонким волосам, лежащим у Пола на лбу. Пол повернулся, крепче вцепившись в его ладонь, облизнул губы, нахмурился и громко сглотнул. Он открыл рот, закрыл, открыл снова.  
— Не могу, — прошептал он.  
— Ничего, — ответил Хью, грустно улыбнувшись и коснувшись пальцем уперто вздернутого подбородка. — Ты же знаешь, плакать тоже помогает. Ты уже слышал, как я мычу касселианскую оперу. Не думаю, что есть еще что-то, что может повредить репутации любого из нас.  
На лице Пола проступила хрупкая улыбка.  
— А я изучаю грибы, — выдавил он. — Интергалактические грибы.  
Пол снова уронил голову, и Хью почти повторил его движение, так что их лбы соприкоснулись. В неподвижном, абсолютном молчании они простояли некоторое время.  
— Кажется, ты мне нравишься, — прошептал Хью.  
— Я не люблю людей, — пробормотал Пол.  
— Из тебя дерьмовый лжец.  
Пол издал смешок.  
— Что, настолько заметно? — прошептал он.  
Хью отодвинулся, приподнял лицо Пола за подбородок, так что их глаза встретились.  
— Только для тех, кто смотрит, — ответил он.

__________________

Коммуникатор Пола заголосил в несусветную рань.  
Сев прямо, он вытащил его из-под подушки и торопливо открыл, приложив к уху в диком раздражении.  
— Кто это, черт побери? — зарычал он, вытаскивая ноги из-под одеяла. В другом конце комнаты зашевелился Хью, приоткрыв любопытные глаза.  
— Пол.  
Пол замер. Кинув извиняющийся взгляд на Хью, севшего на постели и пробормотавшего: «Ничего страшного» с максимальной искренностью человека, которого разбудили за несколько часов до рассвета, Пол выскочил в коридор, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, и снова поднес коммуникатор к уху.  
— … ты там?  
— Да, — ответил Пол, массируя переносицу пальцами. — Где ты раздобыл этот номер? Нет, погоди… — в голову пришла другая мысль. — Как ты получил доступ к подпространственной связи?  
— Серьезно? Сколько мы с тобой не разговаривали, и ты…  
— Марк…  
— Пол, черт возьми, ты обязан появиться дома.  
Пол прислонился к подоконнику окна в конце коридора.  
— Кто, черт побери, тебе сказал, что я не приеду? — прошипел он. — Это… — он задохнулся, но заставил себя закончить. — Это другое.  
— Думаешь, я не знаю, как с тобой бывает? В последнюю минуту нужно будет провести какой-нибудь тест, что-нибудь проверить…  
— Не то, что ты…  
— Нет, и в этом дело. Я так не делаю, Пол. Я не отправляюсь на другой край галактики каждый раз, когда мне хочется скрыться от проблем. — Глубокий вздох через световые годы. — Слушай, может быть, об этом в другой раз? Я не злюсь, понятно? Даже если мне хотелось бы, я не могу злиться сейчас. — Пол передвинулся, засунув одну замерзшую ладонь под мышку, ледяной второй удерживая коммуникатор. — Просто, прошу, притащи сюда свою задницу, хотя бы на этот раз, хорошо?  
— Да, — отрезал Пол. — Я приеду.  
— Или я сяду на ближайший рейс до Альфы Центавра и освежую тебя заживо.  
— Можешь попробовать.  
— Проехали. Я заберу тебя в космопорте завтра, отвезу домой.  
— Нет, Страал…  
— Страал уже достаточно для нас сделал. С этим я справлюсь. — Снова молчание. — Между вами двумя точно ничего…  
— Иди нахрен, Марк.  
— Я просто спросил.  
Пол слабо улыбнулся, подвинувшись немного, чтобы не дать окончательно задубеть ногам.  
— Увидимся завтра, — сказал он. — Да.  
Пол захлопнул крышку и сунул коммуникатор в карман брюк, покачавшись слегка с пятки на носок. Тряхнув головой, чувствуя неожиданное тепло, он тихо проскользнул обратно в комнату Хью.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил тот, когда дверь открылась.  
— Да, — ответил Пол, забираясь под одеяло, — я не хотел тебя будить.  
Хью окинул его взглядом.  
— Ничего.  
Пол лег на спину и уставился в потолок.  
— Завтра я возвращаюсь домой, — сказал он ровным, бесцветным голосом.  
Он слышал, как Хью повернулся, кровать скрипнула.  
— А это плохо? — спросил Хью.  
— Не знаю, — Пол завозился с потертым краем своего одеяла.  
— Когда ты был там в последний раз?  
— Пару лет назад.  
— Хм.  
— Я был занят.  
— Да.  
Пол повернулся на бок, чтобы оказаться лицом к Хью, пусть тот и был сейчас только более глубокой тенью в темной комнате.  
— Я сяду на первый рейс, — неуверенно начал он. — Он очень рано, так что…  
— Я встану, — сказал Хью.  
Пол закрыл рот. Открыл. Снова закрыл.  
И закрыл глаза.


	5. Глава 5.

Отвратительный серый дождь грохотал в ржавых водосточных трубах ангара.  
Пол сдержал дрожь, глядя сквозь плотный туман на горящие огни двигателей шаттла, которого ждал. Он переступил с ноги на ногу и натянул рукава влажного свитера еще сильнее, опустив руки бесцельно болтаться вдоль боков.  
— Должно быть, тебе действительно нравится этот свитер.  
Пол резко повернулся, сумка врезалась в стену ангара с глухим звуком.  
— Ого, — ухмыльнулся Хью. — Спокойно, я не собираюсь его с тебя срывать, или что-то в этом духе.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Пол, с трудом восстанавливая равновесие.  
— Я же сказал, что буду тут, — ответил Хью, успокаивающе наклонив голову на бок. — Ты ушел раньше, чем собирался. Нужно было меня разбудить.  
Пол пожал плечами и кинул взгляд через плечо на ожидающий транспорт. Хью приподнял бровь.  
— Полагаю, ты ничего не ел, — сказал Хью, вытаскивая большую мятую сумку из-под пончо и протягивая ему. — Вот, держи.  
Пол уставился на сумку, словно бабочка, притягиваемая пламенем.  
— Что это? — спросил он.  
— Вся твоя фигня, — весело ответил Хью, шагая вперед и прижимая сумку к груди Пола. — Можешь оставить ее себе.  
Пол посмотрел обеспокоенно.  
— Что? — переспросил он.  
Хью сжал губы и, кажется, сдержал смешок.  
— Это твой завтрак, Пол, — коротко объяснил он. — Я пытался говорить метафорами, но…  
Пол забрал пакет из рук Хью, вздрогнув от контрастного ощущения тепла.  
— Пожалуйста, — ответил Хью.  
— Почему ты принес мне завтрак? — спросил Пол, продолжая смотреть на сумку.  
— Потому что я профессиональный врач.  
— Ну, — Пол нахмурился, — я благодарен за твою профессиональную самоотверженность, но…  
— Нет, идиот, — бросил Хью. — Я чуть не сломал шею, носясь по этим грязевым ебеням, — он ткнул пальцем себе за спину, — в поисках поддельных земных бубликов и гребанного горячего, очень горячего шоколада, чтобы успеть до отлета твоего шаттла, не потому, что я врач!  
Пол моргнул, замерев в процессе вытаскивания упомянутого горячего, очень горячего шоколада. Глядя на это Хью, немного раздраженно рассмеялся и, шагнув назад, печально покачал головой.  
Он показал подбородком на стаканчик с горячим шоколадом, от которого шел пар.  
— Мой номер на крышке, — сказал он, перекатываясь на пятки. — Если захочешь… не знаю, оставаться на связи.  
Пол посмотрел на стаканчик.  
— Черт, — произнес он и посмотрел на Хью, залившись краской. — Ты серьезно.  
Хью ждал, приподняв брови, слыша, как грохочет сердце.  
— Ты… — Пол быстро заморгал, поправил краем ладони очки на переносице. — Я… — он облизал губы, — я не… — в ярости он проглотил конец фразы. — И как это должно работать? — спросил он.  
— Как пожелаешь, — ответил Хью.  
— Что? — переспросил Пол.  
Поддавшись моменту, Хью взял его за запястье.  
— Возвращайся домой, — сказал он, не сводя темного, теплого, уверенного взгляда. — Подумай. Когда будешь готов, — он слабо улыбнулся, — позвони мне.  
Снаружи в холоде утра взревели двигатели, пробуждаясь к жизни. По внутренней связи пустили объявление о посадке.  
— Хью, — хрипло произнес Пол. — Я не…  
— … Ты очень красивый, — сказал Хью. И подмигнул. — Даже если частично рыба.  
Пол моргнул, а Хью рассмеялся звонко и чисто.  
Второе предупреждение разнеслось в воздухе.  
— Тебе пора, — сказал Хью, его улыбка медленно таяла. — Прогноз погоды на сегодня отвратительный. Возможно, это единственный рейс до обеда.  
— Да, — согласился Пол, беря сумку подмышку, освобождая одну руку. — Дай мне твой коммуникатор.  
Хью положил его ему в ладонь, и Пол торопливо что-то напечатал, прежде чем вернуть его хозяину.  
— Это мой номер, — коротко объяснил он. — Крышечки от кофе — это какой-то двадцать первый век.  
На лице Хью проступила ухмылка.  
— Это не кофе, — возразил он, — это горячий шоколад.  
— Отвали, — пробормотал Пол. Он снова посмотрел на ожидающий шаттл, затем снова на Хью. — Скоро… увидимся? — тихо спросил он.  
Хью крепко сжал его руку.  
— Раньше услышимся.  
Бледная улыбка появилась на лице Пола, и развернувшись, он втянул голову в плечи и шагнул под дождь.  
Хью смотрел, как он пересекает взлетную полосу, маленькая фигура человека, несущего тяжелый, невысказанный груз. В груди стало больно, и он вглядывался в туман и дождь, пока те не поглотили фигуру. Взревели моторы, заработали двигатели, и сияющий хвост огней поднялся в задушенное облаками небо.  
Хью поднял руку в ненужном прощальном жесте, глядя, как огни шаттла исчезают вдалеке.


	6. Глава 6.

Много слов было сказано, и теперь Пол сидел один в задней части синагоги. Краем глаза он видел Страала, верно бдящего в вестибюле и не пускающего никого внутрь. Пол почувствовал всплеск вины и уставился на свои руки, теребившие кончик галстука, который принадлежал еще отцу его прадедушки.  
Это была маленькая синагога.

Он поднял взгляд на неукрашенный гроб, который его отец сделал своими руками в то время, как Пол мотался где-то между галактик по вселенной. Стало трудно дышать, и он отвел взгляд, заливаясь краской стыда. 

Тишина, казалось, сгустилась и заполнила все пространство. Позади раздался шелест: мертвые, сухие листья заскребли по полу, влетев в открывшуюся дверь.  
— Пол.  
Он поднял голову, продолжая мочалить галстук.  
— Ты готов ехать? Все уже отправились на кладбище.  
Пол скованно поднялся и сунул руки в карманы. Марк, чьи глаза казались подведенными красным и подозрительно блестели, слабо улыбнулся. Почти касаясь друг друга плечами, они вышли в вестибюль, откуда волшебным образом испарился Страал.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил Пол. —Что позаботился обо всем.  
Марк пожал узкими плечами, слегка тонущими в старом отцовском пиджаке.  
— Когда тебе нужно возвращаться? — спросил он. Пол отвернулся, выходя на улицу в этот на удивление теплый осенний полдень. Марк, сжав губы, последовал за ним.  
— У меня накопилось достаточно выходных, чтобы не спешить, — ровно ответил Пол, глядя сквозь деревья. — Так что, как минимум, неделя у меня есть. — Он помолчал, подбирая слова. — Я подумал, может быть, я смогу сидеть шив’а с тобой и отцом. Или мы можем меняться по дням, если это поможет.  
Марк сухо рассмеялся.  
— Честно говоря, — произнес он, — не пойми неправильно, но, думаю, это будет очень странно.  
Пол сглотнул ком в горле и пожал плечами, повторяя жест.  
— Но я передам отцу, — добавил Марк. — Уверен, он оценит.  
— Это ты у нас праздновал бар мицву.  
— Да, и посмотри на меня сейчас.  
Пол посмотрел с легкой насмешкой на губах.  
— Все еще снимаешь фильмы? — спросил он.  
— Вроде того. Все еще изучаешь инопланетные грибы?  
— Вроде того.  
— Ты же знаешь, как меня бесит, когда ты это делаешь.  
— Я тебя старше.  
— Да, — многострадально вздохнул Марк. — На двадцать шесть минут.  
Пол мрачно улыбнулся.  
— Вот именно.  
Некоторое время они шли молча. Марк волочил ноги по дорожке, покрытой гравием, подымая потертыми ботинками облачка пыли.  
Пол облизнул губы.  
— Как твоя… хм…  
Марк глянул на него с любопытством.  
— … Морин? — предложил он.  
— Ага, — ответил Пол, ухватившись за имя. Гравий хрустел под их ногами, пока они шли по пустой дороге. — Все еще встречаетесь?  
Марк резко рассмеялся.  
— Нет, мы разбежались уже… — он помолчал, загадочно нахмурившись, — почти два года назад. — Он снова посмотрел на Пола. — Сразу, как ты сбежал в последний раз.  
— Точно, — пробормотал Пол, дергая себя за воротник. — Сменить тему?  
Марк пожал плечами, поправив очки на носу.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Пол.  
Они молча вышли с территории синагоги и прошли дальше по широкой, покрытой травой дорожке, отпечатавшейся у Пола в памяти. Он опустил голову и, почти уткнувшись подбородком в грудь, ускорил шаги.  
— Знаешь, — вдруг сказал он, — может будет лучше, если я уеду?  
Позади него Марк слегка споткнулся.  
— Кому лучше? — спросил он. Ты все равно словно не здесь.  
— Ты понимаешь, о чем я, — бросил Пол.  
— Не спрашивай меня об этом, черт возьми, — резко ответил Марк, продолжая ровно идти, контролируя каждый шаг. — Не смей сваливать это на меня.  
— Но ты же видишь, — уперся Пол. — Каждый раз, когда он смотрит на меня, он изо всех сил пытается представить, что я кто-то другой.  
— Я тоже не самый его любимый отпрыск, знаешь ли. Я бросил колледж, чтобы снимать фильмы. В Нью-Йорке, этом пристанище греха, полном инопланетян-геев.  
Пол привычно сердито пожал плечами.  
— Ты по крайней мере пытаешься, — он стал возиться с очками. — С мамой было проще.  
Пол чувствовал на себя взгляд Марка.  
— Дай ему шанс, Пол, — тихо сказал он.  
— Я давал, — рыкнул Пол, поворачиваясь к нему. Они встали друг против друга посреди дорожки, обсаженной деревьями. — Ты знаешь, что давал.  
— Ты ушел в Звездный флот чуть ли не до того, как успел хоть что-то сказать! И с тех пор…  
— Это гребаный двадцать третий век! — крикнул Пол, чувствуя, как от злости дрожит подбородок. — В каком еще гребаном мире имеет значение, черт побери, что мне больше нравятся парни, чем девушки?  
— Я не…  
— … А, к черту, — сплюнул Пол, отшатываясь в сторону. — Это было ошибкой. Мне не нужно было возвращаться. Слишком поздно. — Он резко повернулся обратно к Марку, который смотрел на него со знакомой бессильной обреченностью. — Я возвращаюсь в Сан-Франциско. Скажи ему, что захочешь.  
— Пол…  
— И не пытайся встать на его сторону, — отрезал Пол. — Пожалуйста, не надо.  
— Я не встаю на его сторону, — горячо запротестовал Марк. — Почему с тобой обязательно приходится спорить? Я просто говорю, что вы двое должны хотя бы раз просто сесть и поговорить, и не только об этом. — Марк показал рукой на Пола.  
Пол яростно покачал головой.  
— Слишком поздно, — сказал он, махнув в сторону пустой синагоги. — Какой теперь в этом смысл?  
Он развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Марк заступил ему дорогу, сжав кулаки.  
— Для человека, которого постоянно обижали другие, — бросил он, — ты слишком наплевательски относишься к тем, кого оставляешь позади, когда сбегаешь.  
Пол взвился, краснея от нахлынувших эмоций.  
— Для того, кто пытался стать в этой семье своим, — прошипел он, — ты слишком долго торчал в Нью-Йорке один. — Он ткнул пальцем в грудь Марка. — И не надо бросаться в меня моими же словами.  
— Пол…  
Полурыдание вырвалось из груди Пола, и он резко развернулся и рванул прочь, пролетев между деревьями. Марк тяжело смотрел ему вслед.  
____________________

Коммуникатор Пола засвистел, как только он сошел с транспорта у кампуса в Сан-Франциско. Он выругался сквозь зубы, снял его с пояса, только сейчас соображая, как выглядит его костюм и галстук в море звезднофлотских униформ.  
— В чем дело, Страал? — рявкнул он.  
— Твой брат-близнец только что в слезах умчался в Нью-Йорк, ты вернулся в Сан-Франциско, а я здесь один с твоим отцом на могиле твоей матери, так что это ты скажи мне, в чем дело.  
Пол сжал переносицу пальцами и, распихав локтями толпу, прошел через контроль, махнув пропуском перед сканерами у входа в здание.  
— Все в порядке, — сказал он. — Ты не обязан там оставаться.  
— Пол, — в голосе Страала было раздражение. — Я не могу оставить твоего отца одного. Здесь в прямом смысле слова больше никого нет.  
— Он справится, — бросил Пол, нажимая в нетерпении на кнопку лифта. — Просто уезжай.  
— Пол…  
Пол захлопнул крышку коммуникатора, сжав челюсть, и шагнул в кабину, дождался, пока в агонизирующей тишине двери сойдутся, лифт поднимется и двери откроются снова. Он выскочил из лифта, прошел по коридору к своей комнате, дрожащими руками открыл дверь и захлопнул ее за собой. В отчаяние он неловко сорвал с себя галстук и зашвырнул его в угол, в два шага оказался у стола, включая трехмерный дисплей, одновременно скинув пиджак и расстегнув манжеты на рубашке. Количество вызовов в его почте достигло какой-то неприличной цифры, и он с мазохистским удовольствием стал их просматривать, застыв в неподвижности. В конце концов он был вынужден признать, что плачет, когда слезы стали капать на стекла очков. С яростью он сорвал их и бросил на стол, вскочил и прошел по комнате, тяжело дыша. Прижавшись спиной к стене, он беззвучно всхлипывал, зажав рот рукой. Вина и стыд ворочались глубоко внутри. Он стукнул затылком об стену с неприятным звуком, сжал зубы, обхватив себя руками, словно закрывая пугающую дыру в районе желудка, и сполз по стене. Лицо Марка стояло перед глазами, невозможно юное и невероятно старое. Усталое.  
Палая листва — шелест смерти.  
Коммуникатор свистнул.  
— Блядь, — выдохнул он, прижав ладони к глазам. — Блядь.  
Коммуникатор свистнул снова. Он зажмурился и медленно снял его с пояса. Уставился на него, дожидаясь, повторится ли вызов. Повторился.  
— Блядь, — прошептал он.  
Неловко открыв крышку, он поднес его к уху.  
— Стамец, — сказал он хрипло.  
— Ого, прости, — слабо знакомый голос раздался на линии. — Ты спал?  
Пол моргнул, глядя в потолок.  
— Что? — спросил он.  
— Ой, прости. Это Хью.  
— Хью?  
Молчание.  
— Хм, Хью с касселианской оперой.  
Пол заставил себя выпрямиться.  
— Хью, — повторил он, снова вытирая глаза. — Да, Хью, привет.  
— Плохой момент, — сказал Хью.  
Пол уткнулся лбом в колени.  
— Нет, все нормально, — ответил он.  
Многозначительная пауза.  
— Нет, ты серьезно абсолютно не умеешь врать, даже по телефону.  
Пол снова откинул голову на стену.  
— Ты мне звонишь, чтобы сказать об этом?  
— Конечно. Мне кажется, такого рода вещи нуждаются в ежедневном напоминании.  
Пол слабо улыбнулся и выпрямил ноги.  
— Думаю, тебе нужны причины посерьезней, чтобы звонить каждый день.  
— Правда?  
— Нет.  
Легкое фырканье на другом конце линии, звук закрывающейся двери.  
— Ты сейчас дома? — спросил Хью, теперь его было лучше слышно.  
— Ага, — не думая, сказал Пол.  
— Фигня, — спокойно отметил Хью. — И почему ты не там?  
Пол вздохнул, ища слова. Позднее предвечернее солнце запускало лучи в оконный проем, светя ему прямо в лицо.  
— Это долгая история, — пробормотал он.  
— Ну, я как раз закончил свою первую смену, — сказал Хью, — так что у меня вся ночь свободна.  
— Просто не хотел там оставаться, — скованно ответил Пол, барабаня пальцами по бедру. — Не самая приятная тема для разговора.  
— Ладно, — согласился Хью. Почти согласился. — Знаешь, я ведь все равно это из тебя вытащу когда-нибудь.  
Пол фыркнул и хлюпнул носом.  
— Ну, можешь попробовать.  
Хью рассмеялся, вызвав на лице Пола улыбку.  
— Так что же, — спросил Пол, тихо набрав воздуха в легкие. — Больницы на Альфе Центавра лучше, чем кафе?  
— Значительно, — ответил Хью. — Университетский госпиталь очень продвинутый, и в этом есть смысл, ведь Альфа Центавра была колонизирована одной из первых. И они одними из первых использовали БЧС технологии в медицине, так что, не стану скрывать, я их фанат.  
— Там проходила конференция по биофизике пару лет назад. Она была… — Пол подыскивал слово, — довольно приличной.  
Хью рассмеялся.  
— Не могут же все быть вундеркиндами, Пол. Должно остаться достаточно идиотов в мире, чтобы становиться докторами и адвокатами.  
— В двадцать третьем веке можно было бы представить, что биофизика станет не такой уж непривычной, а ничего не меняется. Это же будущее науки, гибридизация макро и микро. Пересечения встречаются, реально, повсюду!  
— Что приводит нас… к интергалактическим космическим грибам.  
Пол вздохнул.  
— Что-то вроде этого.  
— Но почему грибы? Почему не водоросли или еще какой галлюциногенный биофит?  
Пол закатил глаза.  
— Потому что это нечто более примитивное, вроде мицелия, грибницы, или даже более простое, бактериальное… По сути это биологический эквивалент ньютоновских гравитационных волн: нечто невидимое, что почти невозможно засечь, но при этом прямое следствие мощной кинетической реакции.  
Повисла пауза.  
— Знаешь, звучит не так плохо, как я ожидал.  
— Правда? — усмехнулся Пол.  
— Я начинаю понимать, с чем мне придется соревноваться.  
Пол нахмурился, заставил себя подняться на ноги и закрыть окно.  
— Что за соревнование? — спросил он.  
— Мне придется серьезно поговорить с этими грибами, если я хочу заполучить тебя для себя.  
Пол покраснел, включил громкую связь и положил коммуникатор на стол.  
— Удачи с этим, — ответил он. — Я слышал, они не слишком то чувствительны к внушениям.  
— Ну, я что-нибудь придумаю.  
Пол, закончив с окном, упал в кресло и надел очки.  
— Сколько у тебя времени сейчас? — вдруг поинтересовался он.  
— Едва заполночь, — ответил Хью. — Перкс на Альфа Центавре, так что комната в моем полном распоряжении.  
— Черт, ложись спать.  
— Нет, все в порядке. В следующие пару недель у меня ночные смены, так что мне стоит перестроить реакции супрахиазматического ядра заранее.  
Пол насмешливо фыркнул.  
— А что? — сказал Хью, хмыкнув вызывающе. — Нейрология одна из моих специализаций.  
— Кому-то хочется выпендриться.  
— Только рядом с тобой.  
Пол улыбнулся, чувствуя усталость. В уютном молчании, последовавшем за диалогом, он откинулся на спинку кресла, скинул жмущие ботинки и запинал их в кучу вещей, ожидающих стирки под его столом.  
— Так что, у тебя есть планы на сегодня? — спросил Хью.  
— Наверное, пойду в лабораторию и поработаю. Проверю, сколько моих экспериментальных образцов погибло от рук моих старшекурсников. — Пол помолчал. — Можно исследовательскую работу написать на эту тему: «Некомпетентность младшего технического персонала, как фактор влияния на продолжительность жизни грибницы».  
Хью тихо рассмеялся.  
— Ты преподаешь?  
Пол напрягся, быстро стирая начавшее мерцать на экране беспокоящее сообщение от Страала.  
— Если это можно так назвать, — буркнул он. — Это похоже на попытку вскипятить воду в пластиковой бутылке. Пластик плавится, вода льется повсюду, а ты сидишь весь в ожогах.  
— Это очень самоотверженно с твоей стороны.  
— Я пытаюсь. — Пол снова потер ставшие сухими глаза и громко фыркнул. — Мои «пограничные» исследования напрямую зависят от времени, которое я трачу на сомнамбулическое преодоление лекций у младших курсов по клеточной биологии в каждом семестре. Это настоящая боль в заднице, но… — он пожал плечами перед невидимой аудиторией, — но администрация довольна, и отлично.  
— О, я тобой горжусь.  
— Я заваливаю минимум четверть студентов в каждом семестре.  
— Нет, не горжусь.  
Входящий видеовызов от Страала замерцал на экране, Пол прищурился и нажал кнопку «Отклонить».  
— У тебя другой входящий звонок? — спросил Хью.  
— Просто мой сосед по комнате, — ответил Пол, крутанувшись в кресле. — Он немного на меня зол.  
— По какому поводу.  
— По дурацкому.  
— Никакой врун.  
Пол вскинул руки в воздух.  
— Не правда.  
— Правда.  
— Тебе сколько лет?  
— Двадцать девять. А тебе?  
— Я не в этом смысле… — Пол оборвал себя и вздохнул. — Двадцать шесть. Мне двадцать шесть.  
— Что ж, учитывая, что у меня на три года больше жизненного опыта, я советую тебе обсудить «дурацкий повод» с твоим соседом как можно скорее. И под «скорее» подразумеваю «сейчас».  
— Что за хр…  
— Я кладу трубку, дорогой, — беззаботно продолжил Хью. — Я слишком устал, так что перепрограммирование циркадных ритмов подождет. Позвоню тебе завтра приблизительно в то же время?  
— Хью, что, черт побери…  
— Вот и прекрасно, — сказал Хью. — Буду ждать от тебя полный отчет завтра, а лапшу на уши побереги для своих старшекурсников.  
— Хью…  
Связь прервалась, и Пол тупо уставился в свой коммуникатор, чувствуя себя убитым.  
Новый видеовызов от Страала появился на мониторе. Пол пару секунд смотрел на него, чувствуя, как все внутри сжимается, затем резко встал и выключил компьютер.  
В неожиданной пугающей темноте он дошел до шкафа и переоделся в форму, кинув рубашку и брюки под стол. Испытывая неистребимое, сильное желание сбежать, он вышел из комнаты, оставив коммуникатор на столе со всеми неотвеченными звонками.


	7. Глава 7.

**Одна неделя.**

— Прости, — сказал Хью слегка хрипловатым голосом. — Звонила моя мама. — Он мягко рассмеялся, не скрывая нежности в голосе. — Она звонит каждую неделю, но каждый раз, как мы прощаемся, похоже, ей кажется, что мы больше не увидимся. И она говорит, и говорит, и говорит…  
Пол выдавил из себя смешок.  
— Ничего, — ответил он, лежа поперек кровати и уставившись в потолок. — Я кое-над чем работал.  
— Да? Очередные гидро спецификации?  
Пол положил коммуникатор на грудь, подвинув поближе ко рту, и закинул руки за голову.  
— Нет, — кисло откликнулся он. — Семестровые бумажки.  
— О, дорогой, мне очень жаль, — рассмеялся Хью, и Пол закрыл глаза, представляя улыбку на его лице, то, как он наклоняет подбородок. — У тебя разве нет ассистентов?  
— Мне они больше не полагаются, — пробормотал Пол.  
— Что? — фыркнул Хью. — Ты загонял их до смерти?  
— Нет, — возмутился Пол, защищаясь. — Мы просто… не сошлись характерами.  
— Какой сюрприз.  
Пол нахмурился и перевернулся на живот, в поисках несуществующей нитки на покрывале.  
— К тому же, им не слишком нравилось слушаться парня, который выглядит как вчерашний выпускник школы.  
— Никто не просил тебя быть гением.  
— Вообще-то, — раздраженно произнес Пол, — я тоже об этом не просил.  
Он услышал, как Хью улыбнулся.  
— Ну чего? — бросил он.  
— Просто пытаюсь представить, сколько тебе было лет, когда ты получил докторскую степень. Двадцать? Двадцать один?  
— Девятнадцать, — мстительно сказал Пол. — И не степень, а степени.  
— Пол, я в курсе, что ты очень умный, — мягко откликнулся Хью с весельем в голосе. — Не обязательно сообщать мне об этом каждый раз.  
— Докторская не является показателем зрелости, да, поверь мне, я знаю.  
Хью согласно что-то промычал.  
Пол подхватил невидимую нитку.  
— Эй, погоди минуту, — неожиданно заговорил Хью. — Если докторскую ты защитил в девятнадцать, тогда… Сколько тебе было, когда ты вступил в Звездный флот?  
— Достаточно, — пробормотал Пол, забыв про невидимую нить и начав постукивать пальцами по покрывалу.  
— Угу. Моя мама чуть с ума не сошла, когда я записался, — Хью рассмеялся. — Она думала, что я заберусь куда-нибудь на Такара или еще дальше, и она больше меня не увидит.  
— Похоже, у кого-то проблемы с привязанностями.  
— Ну, просто… нас только двое. Отец ушел, когда я был ребенком, так что мы с мамой очень близки.  
— О, — сказал Пол.  
Удар сердца.  
— А что твоя семья? — спросил Хью, акцентируя вопрос.  
— У меня есть брат.  
— Правда? И какая у вас разница в возрасте?  
Пол мысленно заставил себя собраться.  
— Двадцать шесть минут.  
— Брат-близнец? О, это полностью меняет мое представление о твоем одиноком детстве.  
— Не радуйся слишком, — сухо бросил Пол. — Мы очень разные и не близки.  
— Наверное, он не такой гррр… грубиян, как ты.  
— Да иди ты, — вздохнул Пол.  
Хью рассмеялся.  
— Серьезно, — начал он. — Чем он занимается? Не космическими грибами?  
— Уверен, с грибами он тоже часто имел дело, — кисло бросил Пол. Услышав фырканье Хью, он снова вздохнул и попытался объяснить: — Он бросил университет в Нью-Йорке, чтобы снимать фильмы.  
— Ну хотя бы один из вас оказался нормальным.  
— Спасибо, — не сдержал он фырканья.  
— Уверен, ваши родители оценили.  
— Да, — сказал Пол. — Даже не знаю, простили ли они его за это.  
— Вероятно. Они же ваши родители.  
Пол проглотил готовые сорваться горькие слова, перекатился обратно на спину, намеренно не обращая внимание на вопиющую пустоту комнаты, отсутствие каких-либо разговоров на кухне, мертвое молчание коммуникатора.  
— Эй, — вдруг спросил он. — А ты сейчас один?  
— Нет, с двумя андорианскими мальчиками с дискотеки. Столичные кафе идеальное место подцепить кого-нибудь.  
Пол вскочил на ноги, не выпуская коммуникатор из руки, и рванул к креслу у стола.  
— Я сейчас переведу звонок на видеоканал, так что можешь сказать им валить нафик из твоей постели.  
— О, наш первый видеозвонок, — усмехнулся Хью. Небольшой шум на линии показал, что он тоже переместился, скорее всего, сел за стол. — И по какому поводу?  
— Люблю контролировать ситуацию, — ответил Пол, нетерпеливо дожидаясь соединения.  
— Хм-хм, — промычал Хью, и в тот же момент его лицо появилось на трехмерном дисплее. Он улыбнулся. — Привет.  
Пол осторожно улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Привет, — ответил он.  
— Ты выглядишь непло… о, боже, это что, тот самый свитер?  
Пол посмотрел на себя.  
— Э, — он поднял глаза на Хью, — ну да.  
— И кто тут говорил о проблемах с привязанностями?  
— Это отличный свитер, — защищаясь пробормотал Пол.  
— Это стиль бохо двадцатого века.  
— А ты написал свой номер на крышечке от кофе.  
Хью пожал плечами, его глаза смеялись.  
— Правда, — сказал он. — И все же. _Тот самый свитер_.  
— Это не мой, — слова сорвались с языка до того, как Пол успел сообразить, что будет дальше с этим делать. — Это моего брата, наверное. У нас была одинаковая пара, но он постоянно забирал тот, что принадлежал мне, и теперь я не могу их различить.  
— Одинаковые свитера? Как мило.  
— Да, маме тоже так казалось.  
Хью улыбнулся.  
— Она мне уже нравится.  
— Она умерла, — без выражения сказал Пол. — На прошлой неделе.  
Повисло короткое, смущенное молчание.  
— Ох, Пол, — тихо произнес Хью, глядя на него огромными серьезными глазами. — Мне так жаль.  
— Да, — Пол посмотрел снова на свой свитер, на потертую нечеткую полоску синего на груди. — Мне тоже.  
В тревожащей тишине слезы появились снова, наполняя глаза, словно вода колодцы. Пол откинулся в кресле, глядя на свои барабанящие по столу пальцы. — Она долго болела, — объяснил он то ли Хью, то ли себе, непонятно. — Пару лет.  
— Это должно быть тяжело.  
Пол пожал плечами.  
— Я не знаю.  
Он заставил себя снова посмотреть на экран, проглотив слезы и пугающе глубокие эмоции. Хью смотрел на него с сочувствием, в его глазах читалось молчаливое понимание.  
— Раз уже мы начали обнажать душу, — хрипло продолжил Пол, — еще я должен тебе сообщить, что испортил ее похороны. — Он коротко, лающе рассмеялся. — Устроил скандал в синагоге, не дождался кладбища. — Он помолчал. — Евреи, — добавил он. — Самые настоящие. Они. Мой отец. Не я.  
Хью так ничего и не сказал.  
— Мы были близки, — продолжил Пол, снова отводя взгляд, чувствуя себя неуютно на незнакомой территории. — Раньше были, по крайней мере.  
— Да, — пробормотал Хью. На его лице появилась болезненная улыбка. — Тебе много чего пришлось пережить. — Он наклонил голову. — Не удивительно, что ты такая заноза в заднице.  
Пол тихо фыркнул, залившись краской.  
— Ну, а у тебя что? — через несколько секунд спросил он немного агрессивно и грубо. — Какие постыдные секреты скрывает твое темное прошлое?  
Хью рассмеялся, откинувшись в кресле и закинув руки за голову.  
— Однажды я встретил парня в кафе, — сказал он, подмигнув в камеру. — Пригласил его к себе в комнату после десяти минут разговора. Он оказался настоящей занозой в заднице, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.  
— Да пошел ты, — пробормотал Пол, складывая руки на груди и глядя с раздражением.  
Хью рассмеялся и медленно крутанулся в кресле.  
— Я рад, что ты мне сказал, честно. О твоей маме. Правда, Пол, — легко произнес он, перебив готовый сорваться с языка Пола упрек. — Я очень это ценю.  
Пол пожал плечами, снова краснея, выбитый из колеи.  
Хью громко фыркнул.  
— Ну, что еще? — бросил Пол, сплетая пальцы.  
— Просто ты такой милый, — ответил Хью со всей искренностью. — И еще, в тебе столько всего, чего я еще не знаю, но… хотел бы узнать.  
Пол молча вцепился в край стола и нахмурился.  
— Но тут есть одна проблема, — продолжил Хью. Пол нервно на него глянул. — Проблема, что я здесь, а ты там, очень далеко.  
Выжидающее молчание повисло в комнате, поддерживаемое робкой надеждой.  
— Это будет очень долгий год, — наконец осторожно сказал Пол.  
— Правда? — сказал Хью, и улыбка от уха до уха расцвела на его лице.  
Пол глянул на него сердито.  
— Мне все равно нечем больше заняться, — буркнул он ядовито.  
— Ага, конечно, — Хью продолжал ухмыляться.  
— Прекращай улыбаться, — прорычал Пол. — Я не предложение тебе сделал.  
Улыбка Хью стала еще шире.  
— Ты такой паршивый лгун, — сказал он.

**Один месяц.**

— Что у тебя на ужин? — спросил Хью с компьютерного дисплея.  
— Что? — крикнул Пол из ванной.  
— Ужин! — крикнул в ответ Хью, закатив глаза. — То, что ты ешь?!  
На лице Пола появилась улыбка, он наклонился и стал быстро вытирать волосы полотенцем.  
— Я не знаю! — ответил он, искусственно добавив немного раздражения в голос. — Зачем тебе?  
Он небрежно повесил полотенце на крючок, вернулся обратно в комнату, где слегка неуверенно ориентируясь, направился к столу, на котором оставил очки.  
— В каком смысле, ты не знаешь? — спросил Хью, вскинув брови.  
Пол водрузил очки на нос и пожал плечами, после чего изогнулся, чтобы почесать пятку.  
— Ты собираешься в столовую? — продолжил Хью. Пол резко вернулся в нормальное вертикальное положение и выразительно поморщился. Хью вздохнул.  
— Ты должен научиться готовить, — сказал он.  
— Ага, — бросил Пол. — Жду с нетерпением, когда ты меня научишь.  
— Почему в наших отношениях всем должен заниматься я? — сказал Хью в пространство, снова вздохнул и махнул рукой: — Переведи звонок на падд и покажи мне твою кухню.  
— Я пошутил, Хью, — возмутился Пол.  
— Ну, а я нет, — мягко ответил Хью, не скрывая веселья в голосе. Он снова махнул рукой. — Я. Падд. Кухня.  
— Что во мне такого, что ты теряешь умение строить связные предложения?  
— Не знаю, — сухо ответил Хью. — Возможно, твое полное неумение функционировать как взрослый благоразумный человек?  
Пол нахмурился.  
— Я не просил тебя учить меня готовить.  
— Я знаю, но я все равно тебя научу. — Хью поднял руку, отметая возражения. — Да, я лучший дистанционный бойфренд за всю историю, знаю, знаю. Падд. Сейчас.  
Пол закатил глаза и, театрально вздохнув, нажал несколько кнопок, чтобы перевести видеосигнал на падд, подхватил его и отправился с ним на кухню. Небрежно прислонив падд к машинке, делающей чай для Страала, он наклонился, чтобы оказаться в кадре.  
— Это кухня, — раздраженно бросил он и махнул рукой, показывая. — Плита, духовка. — Он махнул другой рукой. — Холодильник. Микроволновка.  
— Неплохо для младшего офицера, — успокаивающе сказал Хью.  
Пол пожал плечами, продолжая стоять, неловко согнувшись перед камерой.  
— У Страала какая-то сумасшедшая ограничительная диета, к тому же мы оба Звезднофлотские парии, так что они засунули нас в квартиру, которую не обновляли вечность.  
— В этом есть смысл, — с иронией ответил Хью и дернул подбородком. — Что у нас в холодильнике?  
— Еда, — ответил Пол и через секунду размышлений добавил: — Наверное.  
Хью вздохнул.  
— Открой его, пожалуйста. И покажи мне.  
Пол скроил новую гримасу, но подхватил падд и распахнул дверь холодильника.  
— Это все продукты Страала, — сказал он, заглянув туда. — Странные овощи. Ой, смотри… — он залез внутрь и вытащил несколько запотевших сосудов, — … образцы.  
— Это мы положим обратно, — твердо сказал Хью. — В каком бы трудном положении ты не был, я надеюсь, что ты никогда не падешь так низко.  
Пол дернул бровями на камеру и ухмыльнулся появившемуся на лице Хью знакомому выражению, означающему: «Ты невозможен!»  
— Поставь их обратно, — повторил Хью.  
Пол выразительно вздохнул еще раз и сгрузил образцы обратно в холодильник, бросив оценивающий взгляд на прочее содержимое.  
— Ничего, — торжественно заявил он.  
— Именно, — Хью неожиданно развеселился. — И знаешь, что ты должен сейчас сделать?  
Пол хлопнул дверью холодильника и посмотрел на падд.  
— Что-то, что мне не понравится? — спросил он.  
— Именно, — повторил Хью.  
— Что?  
— Ты отправляешься за покупками.  
— Что?  
— Шоппинг, — кивнул Хью. — Ну знаешь, там, купить продукты?  
— Ерунда.  
Брови Хью приподнялись. Пол улыбнулся.  
— Разве это не… — начал он, но остановился, не закончив предложения о том, с какой скоростью такие красивые брови его дистанционно-удаленного бойфренда взлетают вверх.  
— Что? — смущенно посмотрел на него Хью.  
— Ничего, — ответил Пол. Брови поднялись еще выше. — Ты просто… — он провел пальцем по экрану падда. — … Ты приглядывай за ними. А то однажды они просто улетят с твоего лица.  
Хью одарил его взглядом, исполненным смирения.  
— Это что, зависть к моим бровям? — спросил он.  
— Проконсультируйтесь у Фрейда, доктор, — ответил Пол. — По вопросам анатомии.  
Бровь Хью снова дернулись.  
— Я крайне польщен, — сказал он. Пол закатил глаза.  
— Итак, — произнес Хью с твердостью человека, который не даст сбить себя с толку, — следующий пункт — продуктовый магазин.  
Пол застонал.

*****

Страал ввалился в их небольшую студию поздно ночью и застыл на пороге, распахнув глаза и принюхиваясь.  
— У меня докторская по биофизике, — раздался раздраженный голос Пола. — Я знаю, что прежде чем готовить, курицу нужно разморозить.  
Страал шагнул в квартиру и закрыл за собой дверь.  
— Я просто на всякий случай, — ответил незнакомый веселый голос. — Раз уж ты попытался сварить целую луковицу…  
— Эй!..  
— … не сняв шелуху.  
Пол вздохнул.  
Страал осторожно сделал еще шаг и сунул нос на кухню.  
— А ты что… — он резко замолчал, его глаза распахнулись еще сильнее при виде гор очистков на столе, — готовишь? — в шоке закончил он.  
Пол резко развернулся с половником в руке.  
— А ты что тут делаешь, твою мать? — бросил он.  
Страал моргнул.  
— Я… живу тут? — предположил он.  
Пол сурово свел брови.  
— Ты разве не сказал, что останешься в лаборатории до ночи?  
Страал глянул на свой коммуникатор.  
— Уже заполночь, — ответил он.  
Пол развернулся, и Страал наконец разглядел, что он пристроил собственный падд на явно хитроумную систему, собранную из коммерческих электромагнитов.  
— Тебе не нужно на работу? — обратился Пол к падду. — Сколько у тебя времени?  
— Привет! — раздался громкий голос из падда, полностью игнорирующий Пола. — Я Хью!  
Страал шагнул в кухню.  
— Привет, — осторожно сказал он, глядя через плечо Пола на человека на экране. — Я Страал. Раб Пола. Сосед по квартире, что, впрочем, одно и тоже.  
— Рад наконец с тобой познакомиться, — сказал Хью, расплываясь в особенно широкой улыбке. — Пол…  
Пол нажал пальцем кнопку отключения звука, оборвав его на полуслове, повернулся в Страалу, прищурившись.  
— Угу-угу, — пробормотал Страал, поворачиваясь на каблуках. — Я уже иду спать. Пожалуйста, убери за собой это… — он махнул рукой в сторону бардака на столе… — это все, когда закончишь. Ты знаешь, что половина того, что здесь лежит, может меня убить.  
— Да, да, — пробормотал Пол, уже занятый односторонним, молчаливым разговором с Хью, который весело помахал Страалу, определенно совсем не расстроенный тем, что его насильно заткнули.  
— Рад был познакомиться с тобой, э… — пробормотал Страал. Префронтальная доля, слишком перегруженная за день, дала осечку.  
—…Хью, — рявкнул на него Пол, выразительно посмотрев.  
— Хью, — послушно повторил Страал. — Да, Хью. Рад познакомиться.  
— Ой, да иди уже спать, — вздохнул Пол, развернул его и вытолкал в коридор. — Я разбужу тебя завтра.  
Страал поднял вверх палец.  
— Сегодня, — сказал он. — Полночь уже прошла.  
— Без разницы.  
— Удачи, Хью! — крикнул Страал через плечо. — Тебе понадобится.  
—  _Отправляйся в постель, Страал!  
_ Страал улыбнулся про себя и свалился лицом в подушку.

***  
— Так как вы двое познакомились? — небрежно спросил Страал на следующее утро, когда они с Полом как обычно шли по кампусу в лабораторию.  
— Кто? — быстро спросил Пол, уткнувшись носом в падд.  
Страал посмотрел на него: на его заалевшие уши, покрасневшую шею, на побелевшие костяшки вцепившихся в пластик пальцев, — и фыркнул.  
— Не важно, — ответил он.


	8. Chapter 8

**Четыре месяца.**

— Иногда ты можешь быть настоящей задницей, знаешь ли.  
— Что? — горячо возмутился Пол. — Только из-за того, что я не в восторге, что какие-то посторонние…  
— Они не _посторонние_ люди, Пол. Это мои _друзья._  
— Я не люблю людей, которых не знаю.  
— Повторю еще раз: это мои _друзья_.  
Пол уставился на поблескивающий дисплей.  
— _И что_?  
На экране Хью быстро опустил взгляд на сложенные руки и глубоко вдохнул, после чего снова посмотрел в камеру.  
— Это мои друзья, и они имеют для меня значение, — сказал он. — Мы разговариваем друг с другом обо всем. Потому что мы любим друг друга и доверяем друг другу. Поэтому я хочу рассказать им о нас. — Хью потер подбородок усталым жестом. — Ты стал важной частью моей жизни, Пол, — продолжил он. — И мне это слишком нравится, чтобы скрывать это от всех.  
Пол заерзал в кресле.  
— Я не прошу тебя подружиться с ними, — продолжил Хью с легкой иронией в голосе. — Понятия не имею, чем это могло бы закончиться. Я просто хочу поделиться тем, что есть у нас… — он показал на Пола через все огромное пространство, их разделяющее, — … с ними… — он показал пальцем на дверь позади него. После пары секунд молчания он пожал плечами и важно добавил: — Мне кажется, было бы слишком эгоистично скрывать наши отношения.  
Пальцы Пола вздрагивали на поверхности стола. Не отдавая себе отчета, он прикусил губу изнутри, терзаемый туманной неопределенностью.  
Хью замолчал, его улыбка увяла.  
— Что такое? — спросил он тихо.  
— Ничего, — ответил Пол, выдавив на лицо улыбку. — Если тебе этого хочется, я не против.  
Хью смотрел на него несколько секунд, затем выпрямился в кресле.  
— Пол, — натянуто произнес он. — Это так не работает.  
— Ты о чем? — спросил Пол.  
— Ты не можешь просто… — Хью махнул рукой, — просто _позволить_ мне делать что-то, потому что мне этого хочется.  
— А если я тоже этого хочу? — бросил Пол. — Не только твои желания имеют значение.  
— _Вот именно_ , — ответил Хью. — Но до сего момента именно так и было. — Он протянул к нему руки ладонями вверх. — _Скажи мне, что ты хочешь,_ Пол. Только так оно будет работать.  
— Что…  
— … Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я говорил о нас моим друзьям, твою мать, просто скажи мне, — попросил Хью. — Не сиди с несчастным видом, бормоча, что все прекрасно. _Скажи_ , что ты против, и объясни, _почему._ Я, черт возьми, не откушу тебе голову за то, что ты не согласен со мной!  
— Ага, ты тут хорошо постарался, — уязвленно прошипел Пол, краснея. Хью наклонил голову, опершись локтями на стол и обхватив их ладонями. Медленно выдохнув, он снова посмотрел в камеру.  
— Прости, — тихо сказал он.  
— Я не люблю людей, — пробормотал Пол, выстукивая ногой быстрый ритм под столом и не поднимая взгляда от бледной кожи на тыльной стороне своих ладоней. — И я не нравлюсь людям. Всегда одно и то же.  
— Но мне ты нравишься, — сказал Хью. — Это же что-то значит, правда?  
— _Вот именно,_ — скопировал его Пол, подняв горящий взгляд на камеру, и сел прямо, наклонившись вперед. Было заметно, как он нервничает. — И как, черт побери, это должно работать? — спросил он, начав жестикулировать. — Вот это… _это все_ … между нами. Скажи, как оно должно работать, потому что _я понятия не имею_.  
Хью немного наклонил голову. Его темные глаза блестели.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — ответил он. — Прямо сейчас. Давай поговорим.  
Пол яростно заморгал, уставившись на стол.  
— Отлично, — бросил он. — Начинай.  
Хью почти улыбнулся.  
— Я считаю тебя самым умным, красивым и великодушным человеком из всех, кого я встречал, — со всей искренностью произнес он. — И при этом нужно сказать, — продолжил он, — что ты настоящая задница, когда дело касается таких элементарных вещей как… как простой, цивилизованный разговор, который не потребует от меня постоянно консультироваться с внутренним психопатом, чтобы понять, что ты чувствуешь в момент, когда посылаешь меня. — Он придвинул кресло чуть ближе и оборвал полуосознанную попытку протянуть руку и коснуться Пола через бесконечное пространство, что их разделяло. — Пожалуй, я начну с этого.  
— Цивилизованный разговор, да? — с трудом выдавил Пол, чувствуя ком в горле.  
Хью чуть улыбнулся.  
— Не самая сильная твоя сторона, солнце, — ответил он.  
В следующую секунду он приподнял брови.  
— Твоя очередь, — напомнил он.  
— У нас что, собрание анонимных алкоголиков? — буркнул Пол.  
— Отношения, — ответил Хью. — Разговор. Цивилизованный. Разговор.  
Пол попытался просверлить его взглядом, но так и не смог заставить себя разжать губ и сидел в упрямом ожидании. После долгого молчания, он выдавил:  
— Это неприятно.  
— Выскажи свои чувства, малыш, — усмехнулся Хью. — Докажи, что ты не самый распоследний разозленный вулканец.  
Пол нахмурился.  
— Что…  
— … Говори. Сейчас. Прекрати тянуть время.  
— Мне не нравятся люди, — выпалил он.  
— Серьезно, милый? — сухо отметил Хью. — Спасибо, что наконец сказал мне…  
— … Но мне нравишься ты, — Пол уставился в стол. Слова посыпались быстро, почти с агрессией. — Мне нравится то, какой ты умный и забавный, что не обижаешься, когда я говорю тебе отвалить, потому что не знаю, что еще сказать. Мне нравится, что ты заставляешь меня смеяться. Мне нравится то, как ты… как мы… говорим, и то… — он помедлил, — насколько ты терпелив со мной, потому что я думаю не так, как другие люди, и иногда мне хочется перепрограммировать универсальный переводчик, только чтобы они просто меня понимали. — Он посмотрел на Хью, быстро моргая. — Но ты меня понимаешь. Непонятно как.  
Хью криво улыбнулся, что-то хрупкое и полное надежды читалось в подрагивающем свете его глаз.  
— Ох, Пол, — прошептал он.  
— Не делай так! — пробормотал Пол, отводя взгляд. — Не… не надо.  
— Как? — улыбка Хью стала шире.  
— _Так._  
— Паршивый лгун.  
Пол уставился на него, пытаясь подобрать слова. Не справившись, он уронил голову.  
— Цивилизованный разговор, — пробормотал он, уставившись в пол.  
— Слишком много? — спросил Хью.  
Пол прищурился, взглянув на него, занятый вытягиванием нитки из рукава.  
— Немного, — признал он.  
— Медленнее, — предложил Хью. — Я не против делать это медленнее.  
Пол слабо улыбнулся.  
— Я тоже, — ответил он.  
— Вместе?  
— Вместе.


	9. Chapter 9

**Сейчас.**

Хью положил падд с громким стуком.  
— Что он хочет, чтобы ты сделал?  
Пол успокаивающе поднял вверх руки.  
— Хью…  
—…Нет, — зло бросил Хью, резко вставая. — Это слишком далеко зашло.  
Младшая медсестра проскочила между ними, пробормотав извинения.  
— Это единственный способ спасти Паво, — начал яростно жестикулировать Пол. — Это единственная возможность для нас выбраться отсюда живыми.  
— Чушь, — зашипел Хью, резко поворачиваясь к нему. — Всегда есть другой вариант. — Он смотрел в лицо Пола, словно ища что-то. — Что он тебе предложил? Что обещал на этот раз?  
— Ничего, — сказал Пол, отступая. — Почему он должен что-то мне обещать за то, что я исполняю свой долг?  
— _Твой долг?_ — зарычал Хью, хватая Пола за плечи и поворачивая к себе. — Ты ученый, Пол. Ты сам это говорил. Твой долг не в том, чтобы поджарить себе мозг.  
— Тогда чей это долг? — горячо спросил Пол. — Потому что я не вижу других желающих.  
— То, что ты единственный на это способен, не значит, что ты должен это делать!  
— Черт возьми, Хью! — воскликнул Пол, стукнув кулаком по биокровати. — Что, мать твою, ты от меня хочешь? Я отказываюсь — Паво будет уничтожен. И с ним целая цивилизация. Исчезнет. Я соглашаюсь… — он ткнул пальцем в грудь Хью, — и тебе придется разбираться с последствиями. — Он сделал шаг назад, разводя руками. — Но я только один человек, Хью. Кто еще в этом гребанном мире заметит, если я умру?  
— Дело не в этом, — сказал Хью, тоже повышая голос. — Не только в этом. Дело не во мне. И не в Паво, не в клингонах, не в капитане. Не в них!  
— Тогда скажи мне, — бросил Пол, — в чем?  
Хью смотрел в его лицо в поисках следов, оставленных напряжением, мучительными амбициями и глубоким отчаянием.  
— Дело в нас, — ответил Хью. У него сорвался голос. — Это всегда были «мы». Вместе. Не ты. Не я. Не то, через что заставила нас пройти война и все остальное. И до сего времени, — он сглотнул, — … мы справлялись. Мы.  
Пол отвел взгляд, сложив руки на груди в защитном жесте, кажущийся таким далеким.  
— Это больше, чем ты можешь представить, Хью, — сказал он после долгого молчания. — Гораздо больше, чем наша галактика. Чем даже наша вселенная. — Он снова посмотрел на Хью. — И совершенно точно это больше, чем двое нас.  
Хью опустился на край биокровати.  
— Я знаю, — прошептал он. И добавил глухо: — Но это не значит, что я не могу попытаться.  
Пол напряженно переступил с ноги на ногу, уставившись в однотонную стену за биокроватью.  
— Но что я точно не могу, — сказал Хью, беспомощно посмотрев на Пола, — я не могу помочь тебе.  
Пол проглотил ком в горле.  
— Я никогда тебя не просил, — сказал он.  
— Знаю, — тихо ответил Хью. — Тебе никогда не было нужно просить.


	10. Глава 10.

**ШЕСТЬ МЕСЯЦЕВ.**

— … и тогда я сказал ему, что видел кого-то, — сказал Хью, сверкая глазами.  
— И? — Пол поерзал в кресле, придвинувшись еще ближе к экрану.  
— Ты бы видел его лицо! — фыркнул Хью. — Серьезно, я подумал, что его удар хватит.  
— Ну, ты специалист как раз в этой области, — сухо бросил Пол, но в уголках его глаз залегли смешливые морщинки.  
От двери раздался шум. Пол резко обернулся и нахмурился, пойманный врасплох.  
— Привет, — крикнул ему Страал из коридора. — Угадай, кто умудрился забыть, что сегодня отменили лекцию?  
— Я тебе перезвоню, — торопливо произнес Пол в камеру.  
— Я не имею ничего против, — наклонил голову Хью, — если ты сам готов.  
Пол помедлил, не зная, что делать, все еще сомневаясь, и в этот момент Страал шагнул в комнату, неся ботинки в руках и уже расстегнув тунику.  
— Хочешь пойти со мной в… — он замолчал, наткнувшись на застывший, испуганный взгляд Пола, и нахмурился. — Что такое?  
— Э-э… — сказал Пол.  
— Привет, Страал! — помахал ему с экрана Хью.  
— А-а, — сказал Страал, подходя к столу Пола, помахав в ответ. — Привет. — Он глянул на Пола, который, казалось, примерз к месту. — Пол, хм. Ты в порядке?  
— Мы встречаемся, — громко произнес Хью.  
Страал резко замер, переводя взгляд с Пола на Хью, с Хью на Пола.  
— Какая новость, — сказал он спокойно. — Вот ни за что бы не догадался.  
Пол вспыхнул — даже уши покраснели.  
— Заткнись, — буркнул он.  
— А я что-то сказал? — спросил Страал, аккуратно ставя ботинки в свой шкаф. — Нет, точно ничего.  
Хью рассмеялся. Пол выругался себе под нос.  
— Просто, чтобы ты знал, — продолжил Хью. — Пол сказал, что ты его единственный друг.  
— _Хью_ , — возмутился Пол, сгорая от стыда.  
Страал пожал плечами, не скрывая веселья, и пристроился на краешке кровати позади Пола.  
— Если не считать наших мицелиевых отпрысков, скорее всего, это правда, — сказал он.  
— Я знал, — с кислым выражением лица пробормотал Пол. — Я знал, что этим кончится.  
Хью снова рассмеялся, и Страал улыбнулся в ответ, легко похлопав Пола по плечу.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, да? — сказал он. — У Пола Стамеца есть сердце.  
— Отъебись.  
— Хм-хм, — ответил Страал и повернулся к камере. — И где ты находишься, Хью?  
— Альфа Центавра. Заканчиваю интернатуру в университетской больнице.  
— А, — усмехнулся Страал. — И как оно?  
— Могло быть хуже, — ответил Хью. — Некоторые люди здесь слишком… — он глянул на Пола, — … настойчивые.  
— Уверен, Пол убьет их всех ради тебя, — сладким голосом произнес Страал, вставая и потягиваясь. Пол стрельнул в него недовольным взглядом. — Да, да. Оставляю вас вдвоем, — пробормотал он. — Как давно мы знакомы? — Он снова помахал экрану. — Поздравляю, и удачи.  
Хью улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он.  
— Да, так, на всякий случай, — весело добавил Страал, глядя в глаза Хью. — Сделаешь ему больно — и ты труп.  
— _Вон,_ — рявкнул Пол.  
Страал рассмеялся и пошел к дверям, по дороге подхватив свои кроссовки.  
— Увидимся, герой-любовник! — бросил он, и дверь за ним закрылась.  
Пол удрученно сжал пальцами переносицу.  
— Ну, кажется, прошло неплохо, — сказал Хью.  
— _Охренеть,_ — ответил Пол.  
Хью улыбнулся.

**  
ВОСЕМЬ МЕСЯЦЕВ.**

— Я тут кое-где покопался, — сказал Хью, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Расстегнутый воротник его неуставной пижамы сильно отвлекал.  
— М-м? — рассеянно произнес Пол.  
— И выяснил, что ты от меня кое-что скрываешь.  
Пол моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность.  
— Скрываю? — повторил он.  
— Да, дорогой, — вздохнул Хью. — Скрываешь.  
— Что скрываю? —спросил Пол.  
— Попробуй угадать? — предложил Хью с нечитаемым лицом.  
— Ага, отличная попытка, — отбил Пол.  
Хью улыбнулся на секунду и снова вернул нейтральное выражение лица.  
— Я могу тебе дать подсказку, — продолжил он.  
— Умоляю, — пробормотал Пол.  
— Какое сегодня число?  
Пол нахмурился и ответил раздраженно:  
— Понятия не имею. Что за дурацкий вопрос?  
С кухни раздался голос Страала:  
— Он знает. Просто он упертый!  
Пол посмотрел в сторону коридора.  
— _Козел!_ — крикнул он.  
— Пожалуйста! — ответил Страал.  
Пол повернулся к дисплею и облокотился на стол, подперев голову руками. Появившаяся за полдня щетина царапала ладони. Пол вздохнул, признавая поражение.  
— Да, сегодня мой день рождения, — пробурчал он. — Я на относительную единицу времени старше, чем был вчера.  
— И ты ничего мне не сказал, — Хью покачал головой, знакомая ухмылка расползлась по его лицу.  
— Ты тоже, — уперся Пол, возмущенно опустив руки.  
— Солнце, — продолжил качать головой Хью, — ты не знаешь, когда у меня день рождения.  
— А вот и знаю, — ответил Пол, не сдаваясь.  
— Пол…  
— С днем рождения, Хью, — сказал Пол.  
Хью замер, удивленно поджав губы. Редкая улыбка появилась на лице Пола, смягчив привычные жесткие линии его лица, вызванные нетерпеливым напряжением.  
— Как ты узнал? — спросил Хью. Еле заметная, почти робкая улыбка поселилась в уголках его глаз.  
Пол пожал плечами.  
— Магия, — усмехнулся он, крайне собой довольный.  
— Он подкупил свою бывшую с медицинского! — крикнул Страал с кухни.  
— _Заткнись, черт тебя дери, Страал!  
_ — Она моя кузина, _осел!_  
Пол сжал пальцами переносицу. Хью рассмеялся ему в лицо.

**ДЕСЯТЬ МЕСЯЦЕВ.**

— Эта? — спросил Хью, поставив руки в бока и глядя прямо в камеру.  
— По-моему, очень симпатично, — ответил Пол, опираясь подбородком на подставленную ладонь.  
— Про предыдущую ты говорил тоже самое.  
— Хью, — вздохнул Пол, снимая очки, чтобы протереть стекла. — Вот честно, я не лучший человек, у кого нужно это спрашивать.  
— У кого я еще могу спросить? — возмутился Хью, в его голосе проскальзывали истерические нотки. — Я один на чужой планете!  
— Ну, попытайся с тем дружелюбным… кто он там? Андорианец? Тот, что не дает тебе проходу.  
Хью скорчил рожу.  
— Или с кем-нибудь, у кого есть хотя бы зачатки модного вкуса? — предложил Пол, водружая очки обратно на нос. — Я бы носил один и тот же свитер каждый день, если бы было можно, ты же знаешь.  
Хью закатил глаза.  
— _Ты не помогаешь!_ — сказал он, развязал винтажный галстук и плюхнулся на край кровати, признавая поражение.  
— Это просто вечеринка, — сказал Пол, снова подпирая лицо рукой и закрываясь. — Зачем тебе вообще туда идти?  
Хью вскинул одну бровь.  
— Почему ты _хочешь_ туда пойти? — поправился Пол недовольно.  
— Потому что это мои друзья и коллеги, и мне нравится проводить с ними время.  
— Но тебе приходится подбирать костюм, — напомнил Пол. — Это не чересчур?  
Хью вздохнул.  
— Тебе нравится идея приодеться? — недоверчиво произнес Пол. — Да что с тобой не так?  
— Мне нравится хорошо выглядеть, — сухо объяснил Хью. — И мне больно думать, что первым твоим воспоминанием обо мне стало гигантское пончо моего бывшего соседа по комнате.  
— Если тебе поможет, — ответил Пол, приподняв брови, — из того вечера я помню только дождь. И что промок до нитки.  
— _Спасибо._  
Пол усмехнулся, укладываясь на стол, положив подбородок на локоть. На самом деле, ту ночь он помнил во всех деталях.  
Хью глянул на него и поднялся на ноги снова.  
— Какой мой цвет? — спросил он.  
— Цвет? — повторил Пол.  
Хью закатил глаза.  
— Какой цвет, по-твоему, идет мне больше всего?  
— Бордовый, — ответил Пол, чуть не зевая. — Как те брюки. И розовая рубашка.  
— Какая розовая рубашка? — спросил Хью, зарываясь в ворох одежды, разбросанной по кровати.  
— Бледно-розовая, — ответил Пол. — Нет, не эта… да… нет, другая… да, эта.  
Сохраняя уважительное молчание, он смотрел, как Хью наверное в сотый раз за время их разговора переодевается.  
— Ну, как тебе? — спросил Хью, поворачиваясь к камере, одергивая рубашку и глядя выжидающе.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Пол.  
— Правда? — ответил Хью, оценивающе оглядывая себя в компьютерном дисплее.  
— Хью, ты можешь напялить на себя мешок для мусора, и все равно будешь хорошо выглядеть.  
Хью улыбнулся.  
— Серьезно? — повторил он.  
— Нет, — буркнул Пол, роняя лицо на стол. — Ты будешь выглядеть _отвратительно_. Тебе приходилось бывать в ситуации, когда потребовалось бы воспользоваться мусорным мешком в качестве одежды?  
Хью пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся.  
— Я могу вообразить минимум несколько вариантов ситуаций.  
Полу оставалось только закатить глаза.  
— Да, — пробормотал он утыкаясь носом в сгиб локтя. — Удачи с этим.  
— Мне не нужна удача, дорогой, — ответил Хью, аккуратно развешивая рубашки в шкафу. — У меня есть ты.  
Пол громко фыркнул.  
— Это было ужасно, — простонал он, перекатывая голову на бок и закрывая лицо рукой.  
— Поэтому ты меня и любишь, — серьезно объявил Хью, аккуратно закрыл шкаф и повернулся лицом к компьютеру.  
— Уф, — пробормотал Пол, глядя на него в просветы между застывшими в напряжении пальцами.  
Хью улыбнулся и облокотился на стол, наклонившись ближе к камере.  
— Я люблю тебя, милый, — почти пропел он.  
— Убирайся отсюда, — бросил Пол, все еще прячась.  
Хью легко рассмеялся, откидываясь в кресле. Через пару секунд стало тихо, и Пол выглянул из-за ладоней.  
— Жаль, что ты не можешь пойти со мной сегодня, — тихо произнес Хью.  
— О нет, тебе не жаль, — пробурчал Пол, вытягиваясь на столе.— Я не люблю вечеринки…  
— … А вечеринки не любят тебя, угу-угу.  
Пол вздохнул.  
— Это не честно, ты же знаешь, — кисло выдавил он.  
— Да, да, — согласился Хью.  
Пол поджал губы и медленно моргнул, плывя в туманной тишине.  
— Расскажешь, как оно пройдет? — вздохнул он.  
— Ты же знаешь, что расскажу.  
Пол медленно сел: растрепанные волосы и сдвинутые очки. Хью нежно улыбнулся ему.  
— Иди спать, — сказал он. — Я позвоню завтра.  
Пол глянул на свой коммуникатор.  
— Для меня уже сегодня, — тихо сказал он.  
— Тебе стоит прекращать игнорировать мои медицинские советы по поводу твоих ночных бдений.  
— Ага, ага, — так же почти пропел Пол.  
Хью вздохнул.  
— Мне и в самом деле пора, — сказал он, глядя на светящуюся линию встроенных часов на стене. — Я опаздываю.  
— Да, — согласился Пол и помахал рукой. — Отправляйся веселиться. Расскажешь потом, как оно было, чтобы я мог на тебя позлиться.  
— Да, дорогой.  
— Хм.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Пол вздохнул, тихий и неожиданной растерявший всю энергию.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — ответил он.

**ОДИННАДЦАТЬ МЕСЯЦЕВ.**

— … и тут мама достает широкую швабру и выскакивает за двери словно какой-нибудь сумасшедший баджорианский растипод, накидывается на бедного маленького опоссума, ну, сам представляешь — кричит на него на испанском изо всех сил своих маленьких легких — вылетает на улицу, а я сижу и ржу до колик, потому что она оставила камеру включенной, и я все слышу, все ее ругательства, а через окно вижу кончик метлы, как она пытается, вообрази… вроде смести его, точно, смести с дерева, и тут еще все наши соседи начинают кричать… обычное дело: давать советы, просить заткнуться, и затем…  
— _Хью…  
_ —… Я слышу, как что-то рушится, и готов поклясться, это был мой старый мотоцикл…  
— _Хью…  
_ — … Наверное, она его сбила или еще что случилось…  
— _Хью…  
_ — … и тут я вижу, как опоссум идет прямо на камеру, прямо по дому, потому что дверь-то она оставила открытой…  
— _Хью…_  
— …, а потом она…  
— _Хью, я уезжаю в экспедицию на несколько недель.  
_ Хью застыл, не закрыв рот и широко распахнув глаза. Пол замялся.  
— У меня не будет нормального доступа к подпространственной связи, — объяснил он и добавил кисло: — Полевые исследования.  
— Где? — спросил Хью.  
— Мантиллы.  
— _Мантиллы?_ — задохнулся Хью. — Это даже не в пространстве Федерации!  
— Вот именно, — ответил Пол, смущенный неожиданной необходимостью играть роль спокойного, собранного и хладнокровного человека. — Там много чего, что стоит изучения, и с чем мы еще не сталкивались — и не тестировали. У нас появились сообщения о том, что в том районе обнаружены виды грибов с триплоидной генерацией, которая…  
— Почему ты должен ехать? — оборвал его Хью. — Не нашлось никого уровнем пониже, кого они могли бы послать?  
— Никого, кто знал бы, что нужно делать, — фыркнул Пол. Под встревоженным недоверчивым взглядом Хью он вздохнул и добавил: — У меня самый лучший результат на последней обязательной квалификации по стрельбе.  
— Да, — пробормотал Хью. — Мне от этого значительно лучше.  
Пол раздраженно начал дергать рукав.  
— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — спросил он. — Я подготовлен лучше всех в моем отделе. И я еду.  
— Один?  
— Да ты с ума сошел? — пробормотал Пол, падая обратно в кресло. — Конечно же, я еду не один. У нас будет полная команда в экспедиции — группа безопасности, пара старших офицеров и несколько идиотов из научного отдела.  
— Страал едет с тобой?  
— Он мне не _нянька_ , — отрезал Пол. Ему пришлось сжать челюсть, пытаясь усмирить темперамент, прежде чем снова заговорить. — Нет, Страал не едет со мной. У парня аллергия на _пыль_. Можешь представить, во что его превратит чужая планета?  
Хью почесал щетину на подбородке.  
— Мантиллы очень, очень далеко, — сказал он.  
— Серьезно?  
Хью открыл рот, сверкнул глазами, и… промолчал.  
— Когда ты уезжаешь? — вместо этого спросил он.  
— Через три дня, не позже, — ответил Пол. — Понадобилась уйма времени, чтобы получить разрешение, а сезоны на Мантиллах меняются очень быстро.  
Хью опустил подбородок.  
— И когда ты вернешься?  
— Через три недели. — Пол неуверенно глянул в камеру. — Я должен быть дома до того, как ты приедешь.  
— Уж постарайся, — с нажимом сказал Хью. — Я слишком долго ждал.  
— Если будет ловиться сигнал, я позвоню, — пообещал Пол.  
— Я знаю.  
— _Точно позвоню._  
Хью слабо улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю.


	11. Глава 11.

**ОДИН ГОД**

Пол нетерпеливо переступал с ноги на ногу, заложив руки за спину и крепко перехватив запястье ладонью, пока пассажиры вытекали из космопорта: громкие разговоры, тихая болтовня, радостные лица, пустые лица кружились вокруг него в сумасшедшем, пульсирующем танце жизни.

Он посмотрел вверх на табло прибытия второй раз за две минуты и подергал воротник туники вспотевшей рукой. В нетерпении он сканировал окружающее его море лиц в поисках знакомого. Прошло неопределенное количество времени, когда его коммуникатор наконец свистнул. Пол резко сорвал его с пояса и почти впечатал в ухо.  
— Хью? — прохрипел он.  
— Привет, — ответил Хью с явно различимой улыбкой в голосе. — Я стою за двойными дверями рядом с этой уродливой имитацией киоска с хот-догами.  
Губы Пола чуть дрогнули, он повертел головой, обнаружил красно-белый навес киоска и начал пробираться к нему.  
— Я сейчас к тебе подойду, — сказал он.  
— Тебе лучше поторопиться, или я не выдержу, и куплю одну из этих штук, — фыркнул Хью, чей голос немного терялся в гомоне толпы. — Умираю с голоду.  
Пол рассмеялся, проходя мимо высокого, чопорного вулканца в традиционной одежде к небольшому свободному участку рядом с ларьком, и захлопнул коммуникатор.  
— Эй, — позвал он, улыбаясь, словно идиот. Хью тоже спрятал коммуникатор в карман своей обычной, не флотской куртки.  
— «Эй»? — ответил он, смеясь. — Прошел год, и все, что я получаю, это «эй»?  
Он сделал два шага вперед и обнял Пола обеими руками, крепко прижимая к себе. Пол тоже обнял его, сжав руки в кулаки за спиной Хью и уткнувшись носом в изгиб его шеи.  
— Я болею, — прошептал он Хью в ухо через пару секунд. — Так что, подумал, может, ты не захочешь…  
— Серьезно думаешь, что мне не все равно?  
Пол загасил смешок, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Хью. Внутри у него все звенело от напряжения. Пол отодвинулся, уверенный, что сейчас его лицо — цвета моста «Золотые ворота». Хью удержал его за запястья и коснулся лбом его лба, глядя прямо в глаза.  
— Я ужасно скучал, — прошептал он.  
Пол тихонько шмыгнул носом.  
— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — ответил он.  
Хью наклонил голову, улыбаясь так широко, что Пол подумал, его сейчас разорвет от радости. Прошло довольно много времени прежде чем он вывернулся из удушающей хватки Хью и потянулся за его сумкой.  
— Эй, — рассмеялся Хью, притягивая его обратно. — Я сам справлюсь.  
Пол отвернулся и громко чихнул.  
— Красавец, — сказал Хью, отбирая у него сумку из рук и окидывая оценивающим взглядом. — Ты у врача был?  
Пол ухмыльнулся.  
— Мой врач со мной, — ответил он.  
— Я здесь, чтобы любить тебя, — фыркнул Хью, беря его за руку и выводя из толпы. — А не для того, чтобы тестировать твои сопли на инопланетные патогены, чтобы ты мог избежать стандартных процедур.  
Пол театрально вздохнул. Хью глянул на него через плечо и не выдержал, улыбнулся. Его глаза сияли теплым, добрым светом.

Они пробрались через довольно плотную человеческую массу к транспортному шаттлу, который должен был отвезти их через весь город в Академию. Оказавшись внутри, Хью перекинул сумку через плечо, одной рукой по прежнему крепко прижимая к себе Пола, и улыбнулся, окинув его взглядом в неожиданной тишине небольшого пространства их вагона.  
— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — сказал он.  
Пол покраснел еще сильнее.  
— Ты тоже, — тихо ответил он.  
— Классный свитер.  
Пол отвернулся и снова чихнул. Звук болезненным эхом отразится в пустотах его черепа. Хью сжал его ладонь. Несколько пассажиров обеспокоенно посмотрели на них и отодвинулись подальше.  
— Ох, милый, — сочувствующе произнес Хью. — Тебе стоило остаться в постели.  
— Страал меня выкинул, — пробормотал Пол, раздражающе хлюпая. — И в лабораторию меня тоже не пускают. Что мне оставалось делать?  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Хью, быстро целуя его в щеку.  
Пол не смог удержать улыбку, которая твердо вознамерилась остаться на его лице надолго.  
— Ты сказал, что проголодался, — вспомнил он, прислонившись плечом к плечу Хью. — Хочешь сойти в центре и прихватить что-нибудь?  
Хью критически его осмотрел.  
— Мне кажется, тебе лучше вернуться в постель, — сказал он, и его рука опасно приблизилась к медицинскому трикодеру.  
— Это что, приглашение? — бросил Пол.  
— Закажем что-нибудь на дом, — продолжил Хью, приподняв брови. — Выбирать буду я, так как ты в таком состоянии, что все равно не почувствуешь никакого вкуса.  
Пол вздохнул, соглашаясь.  
Шаттл достиг первой остановки, и несколько пассажиров вышли, так что рядом с Хью оказалось пустое место.  
— Пол, — сказал он, кивая в сторону. — Сядь.  
— Я постою, — упрямо пробормотал Пол. Хью мягко подтолкнул его бедром. Шаттл как раз начал набирать скорость, и Пол потерял равновесие и плюхнулся на пустое место, ругаясь сквозь зубы. Он посмотрел вверх на Хью, который, улыбаясь, снова взял его за руку, другой рукой небрежно удерживаясь за верхний поручень над головой.

Шаттл тихо гудел, тихий почти неощутимый ритм разливался в окружающем их пространстве. Вымотанный этим небольшим путешествием, Пол плыл, убаюкиваемый непривычным ощущением уюта. Хью с нежностью смотрел на то, как Пол медленно покачивается, как вздрагивают ресницы за толстыми линзами очков. Незаметно он придвинулся ближе.  
— Спи, — предложил он негромко, положив руку на голову Пола и осторожно прижимая ее к своему боку. — Поездка будет долгой.  
Пол что-то пробормотал, протестуя, тем не менее, послушно уткнулся куда-то в район его желудка. Хью медленно взъерошил его волосы, чувствуя, как в груди сжимается сердце от близости и открытости этого человека.

Шаттл ровно гудел, гладко скользя в воздушном трафике Сан-Франциско, зависая на остановках, выпуская пассажиров, пока до конца маршрута не осталась только одна. В быстро сгущающихся сумерках вагона кроме них не осталось больше никого. Хью так и стоял в пустом вагоне, продолжая удерживать ладонь на волосах Пола, когда через конические окна внутрь стал проникать тихий гул океана. Хью глубоко вдохнул фильтрованный воздух и улыбнулся сам себе, когда в шаттле раздалось предупреждение о приближении к конечной станции.  
— Пол, — тихо позвал он, мягко теребя его волосы. — Мы почти приехали.  
Пол резко сел прямо, хлопая глазами за сдвинутыми набекрень очками. Его волосы торчали во все стороны.  
— Что? — промычал он.  
Улыбка Хью стала еще мягче.  
— Наша остановка, — ответил он.  
— Что? — переспросил Пол, посмотрел на Хью, моргнул, перевел взгляд в окно. — Черт. Я что, заснул?  
— Да, — ответил Хью, помогая подняться на ноги, потому что шаттл начал постепенно замедляться. — Я знаю, что моя молодость стремительно проходит, но если мой живот настолько удобен в качестве подушки, мне серьезно стоит обратить на него больше внимания в спортзале.  
— Ага, а ширина твоих плеч как раз идеально подходит, чтобы класть на них голову, — пробормотал Пол, волоча ноги к открывшимся дверям. — А если ты станешь еще больше бывать в спортзале, мы никогда не сравняемся в постели.  
Хью фыркнул и пошел за ним в темноту вечера.  
— Я рад, что ты так расставляешь приоритеты, — сказал он.  
Пол хотел что-то ответить, но ему не дал оглушительный чих. Вытерев слезящиеся глаза, он вздохнул и пошел дальше вдоль платформы. Хью без труда шел с ним рядом в том же темпе. У какого-то не обозначенного многоквартирного дома Пол махнул своим звезднофлотским пропуском на контроле, и двери распахнулись. Пол поманил Хью внутрь.  
— Старая школа, — сказал Хью, тыкая пальцем в кнопку вызова лифта.  
— Ага, — ответил Пол, в подтверждение громко хлюпнув носом. — Без считывания биосигналов. Супер.  
Хью покачал головой. В молчании они ждали кабину. Пол на пробу коснулся тыльной стороной ладони пальцев Хью. Хью улыбнулся и отвел взгляд, давая Полу достаточно времени, чтобы переплести пальцы. Когда лифт все-таки приехал, они одновременно вошли внутрь и Хью локтем нажал на кнопку нужного этажа.  
— Впечатляет, — произнес Пол, немного улыбнувшись.  
— Спасибо, — с ехидством ответил Хью и ткнулся поцелуем Полу в губы. Немного ошарашенный, Пол рассмеялся, положив голову ему на плечо.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Хью, когда они вышли из лифта, — Я был уверен, что ты любишь обниматься.  
— Серьезно? — спросил Пол с таким искренним любопытством в голосе, которое Хью слышал очень редко. — И что меня выдало?  
Хью остановился у двери Пола, положив ладонь ему на щеку и проведя большим пальцем по подбородку, как сделал год назад в одну штормовую ночь.  
— Ничего, — сказал он тихо. Очень нежно он снова коснулся поцелуем его губ, на этот раз задержавшись, прижимаясь сильнее: грудь к груди, сердце к сердцу. В конце концов они отодвинулись друг от друга, но очень медленно.  
— Я просто догадался, — прошептал Хью.  
Пол улыбнулся, глядя на него ясным синим взглядом.  
— Да? — мягко ответил он. — Я тоже.

***

Хью поднял голову от падда, услышав, что дверь в квартиру Пола тихо открылась.  
Страал улыбнулся ему, проходя внутрь.  
— Хью, — сказал он обрадованно. — Как здорово наконец…  
Хью прижал палец к губам в универсальном жесте, просящем тишины. Другой рукой он показал на свои колени, которые Пол посчитал гораздо удобнее подушки.  
Страал подавил смешок, тихонько постучал пальцами по экрану падда, затем повернул его, включив камеру.  
— Прости, — прошептал он, быстро делая несколько фото. — Но это идеально.  
— Перешли мне, — также шепотом ответил Хью. Он осторожно отложил собственный падд и протянул руку. — Рад наконец встретиться с тобой во плоти, — сказал он. — Спасибо, что разрешил у вас остановиться.  
Страал спрятал свой падд в карман и пожал ему руку, улыбаясь во весь рот.  
— Я тоже рад встрече, — ответил он. — И… — он обвел рукою комнату, — чувствуй себя как дома. Здесь немного тесновато, но мы приспособимся.  
В этот момент Пол завозился на коленях Хью, что-то сонно бормоча.  
— Нет, мне все нравится, — ответил Хью, инстинктивно проводя рукою по волосам Пола, моментально заставив успокоиться. — Здесь очень… — он показал подбородком на кучу одежды, сваленной под столом у Пола, — по-домашнему.  
Страал проследил за его взглядом и поморщился.  
— Ну, можно и так сказать, — пробормотал он.  
Хью тихо рассмеялся. Пол уткнулся еще глубже ему в бок, поджав ноги, так чтобы они оба уместились на небольшой кровати. Страал смотрел на них некоторое время, и что-то было в его глазах: темное, но яркое, твердое и одновременно мягкое. Хью поймал его взгляд и наклонил голову, чуть улыбнувшись. Пол оглушительно чихнул.  
Хью посмотрел на него с тревогой.  
— Ебать, — простонал Пол.  
— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Страал. Хью фыркнул от смеха. Пол перекатился с коленей Хью и подслеповато моргнул на своего соседа по комнате.  
— Что? — спросил он.  
— Держись от меня подальше, — предупредил Страал.  
— Хм?  
— О-окей, — вмешался Хью, мягко подтолкнув ноги Пола вниз, чтобы он смог встать. — Пора отправляться в больницу. Нужно тебя проверить.  
Пол посмотрел на него, прищурившись, лежа на спине.  
— Разве это не твоя работа? — обвиняюще спросил он.  
— Хорошая попытка, — отбил Хью.  
— Угу.  
Пол перекатился от него, вслепую шаря в простынях.  
— Милый, — спросил Хью, беря его за руку. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Ищу очки, — пробормотал Пол.  
— Они у тебя на лбу, дорогой, — ответил Хью, возвращая их на место. — Лучше? — спросил он, приподняв бровь. Пол нахмурился.  
— Пойдем, — продолжил Хью, поднимая его на ноги. — Отведу тебя в медчасть, и мы хотя бы дадим тебе что-то противопростудное против всей той дряни, что сейчас стекает тебе в горло.  
— _Хью…  
_ — … Нет.  
— Хью, я схожу завтра, — сказал Пол, садясь обратно на кровать. — Обещаю. Я просто хочу спать.  
Хью плотно сжал губы и взъерошил его волосы, оставив стоять вихрами. Посмотрев на сонное лицо Пола, он едва заметно улыбнулся и вздохнул.  
— Обещаешь?  
Пол торжественно кивнул, отвернулся и снова чихнул.  
— Вы двое — это нечто, — простонал Страал.  
— Выкуси, Страал, — пробубнил Пол, падая на кровать с похожим стоном. Хью вздохнул и сел рядом с Полом, мягко стянув с него очки.  
— Я положу их на тумбочку, хорошо? — спросил он.  
Пол пробормотал в подушку что-то невнятное.  
Хью обменялся взглядом со Страалом, который подмигнул, мягким движением поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Хью, тебе нужно в ванную? — спросил он. — Я собираюсь в душ.  
— Нет, не нужно, — ответил Хью. — Спасибо.  
Он улыбнулся в ответ и встал, чтобы положить очки Пола на общую тумбочку.  
— Пол, — тихо прошептал он ему в ухо. — Пол, солнце, можешь подвинуться немного, чтобы я вытащил из-под тебя покрывало?  
— Мфрмрп, — ответил Пол, сворачиваясь клубком, и перекатился в сторону, замерев послушной кучкой. Хью вытащил из-под него помятые одеяла, встряхнул их пару раз в воздухе, дав подышать обычной ткани, из которой в Звездном флоте делали покрывала, и снова накрыл ими Пола.  
— Ты меня укутываешь? — пробормотал Пол.  
— Да, — ответил Хью, наклоняясь и целуя его в щеку. — Как ребенка, которым ты и являешься.  
Пол заворчал, поморщившись, и недовольно отвернулся. Хью тихо рассмеялся. Его теплое дыхание касалось шеи Пола.  
— Когда собираешься ложиться? — прошептал Пол, разлепляя один глаз.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Хью, сидя рядом с ним. — Разница во времени действительно сбивает.  
— Поскорее, — приказным тоном попросил Пол. — Ложись спать.  
Хью коснулся тыльной стороной ладони его щеки.  
— Скоро, — пообещал он.  
Пол снова закрыл глаза, чуть двигаясь навстречу прикосновению, прижимаясь к руке.  
— Я рад, что ты здесь, — наконец тихо сказал он.  
Хью улыбнулся.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил он.  
Некоторое время он наблюдал, как Пол засыпает, завернувшись в кокон из одеял, затем встал и прошел на кухню, где занялся уборкой после ужина. Он слышал, как Страал включил душ, и начал тихо мурлыкать что-то себе под нос, раскладывая по контейнерам остатки ужина и отмывая раковину. Когда с этим было покончено, он с любопытством заглянул во все шкафчики.

Страал появился из ванной в звезднофлотской пижаме и сразу прошаркал к кровати, невнятно пробормотав благодарности. Посмотрев на это, Хью выключил свет на кухне и осторожно пошел к своей сумке, которую оставил у стола Пола, достал из нее свою пижаму и быстро переоделся. По дороге к кровати Пола он умудрился запнуться за один из его ботинков, выругался себе под нос и неуверенно остановился рядом с Полом, скорее чувствуя, чем видя, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка. Он медленно сел на край кровати, глядя, ожидая… не зная, чего именно.  
Пол повернулся к нему, словно притягиваемый теплом.  
Хью осторожно положил ноги на кровать и лег поверх одеял, закинув руки за голову. Пол придвинулся ближе, ткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. Не раздумывая долго, Хью обнял его одной рукой, утыкаясь лицом в его волосы, и, довольный, закрыл глаза.  
Невидимый в темноте, Пол тоже улыбнулся.


	12. Глава 12.

Хью сидел на скамейке в пустынном коридоре, когда трехуровневые двери в его конце с шипением открылись, и он поднял голову на звук, посмотрев с ожиданием.  
— Прости, — сказал Страал, виновато поморщившись, выходя из мрачных глубин одной из самых экзотичных лабораторий научного отдела. Хью сдержал смешок и пожал плечами.  
— Кофе? — предложил он, держа один из исходящих горячим паром стаканчиков в руке. Два других стояли на полочке рядом с ним.  
— Ты святой, — пробормотал Страал, с благодарностью забирая стакан с еле сдерживаемым нетерпением. — Спасибо.  
Брови Хью приподнялись, когда Страал практически одним глотком выпил кофе и, нахмурившись, повернулся к нему.  
— Ты давно нас ждешь? — спросил он.  
Хью снова пожал плечами и показал на падд.  
— Достаточно давно, чтобы успеть понять, сколько дурацких голопрограмм я успел пропустить за время моего отсутствия, — ответил он.  
Страал поморщился и поставил пустой стаканчик.  
— Прости, — повторил он с еле слышным вздохом. — Это… хм… — он глянул через плечо на закрытую дверь, затем перевел взгляд на Хью. — Анализы, что нам нужно было сделать, оказались немножко сложнее, чем мы рассчитывали.  
— Не беспокойся, — Хью слегка улыбнулся. — Я знаю, как с ним бывает.  
Страал улыбнулся тоже и промолчал, отбивая пальцами абстрактный ритм на другой руке. Спустя некоторое время он тихо кашлянул.  
— Ему очень повезло, — тихо сказал он. Хью снова пожал плечами, отпивая глоток из собственного стаканчика, посмотрев в сторону дверей. Страал вздохнул и потер костяшками пальцев глаза в безуспешной попытке вернуть им ясность после бессонной ночи.  
— Возможно, мы задержимся еще на пару часов, — сказал он, пытаясь спрятать оттенок вины за нарочито грубым голосом. — Мне просто… — он махнул рукой в сторону окна, из которого щедро лился солнечный свет в этот мрачный пустой коридор… — понадобился перерыв.  
— Да, — кивнул Хью. — Хочешь что-нибудь перекусить? — Он потянулся к сумке, лежащей на подоконнике позади него, и вытащил из нее небольшой, шуршащий пакет. — Натуральные яйца и безглютеновый безлактозный хлеб.  
Страал посмотрел на него подозрительно. Хью фыркнул.  
— Ты точно прожил с Полом слишком долго, — сказал он, вкладывая сэндвич в неловкие пальцы Страала. — Люди способны помогать друг другу и при этом не вести себя как засранцы.  
— Прости, — снова пробормотал Страал, торопливо разворачивая сэндвич. — И спасибо.  
— Угу-угу, — промычал Хью, возвращаясь к своему падду.  
Страал осторожно наблюдал за ним, вгрызаясь в свой завтрак.  
— Я выпну его так скоро, как смогу, — пообещал он.  
— Не торопись, — ответил Хью, устраиваясь снова в углу скамейка. Он показал на свой падд. — Мне стоит заняться подготовкой к экзаменам для распределения.  
— Ну, хорошо, — сказал Страал, сминая упаковочную бумагу и отправляя ее в ближайший утилизатор. — И когда они у тебя?  
— На следующей неделе, — между делом ответил Хью.  
— На следующей неделе, — повторил Страал.  
Хью посмотрел на него смущенно.  
— Ну да, — сказал он. — А что?  
— И сколько их?  
— Ну… Звездный флот требует, чтобы у меня было минимум два направления, экстренная медицина или специализированная, и еще что-то… я подумал, что лучше продублировать, и взял четыре.  
Страал моргнул.  
— Четыре? — повторил он. — Это как-то слишком круто.  
Хью снова пожал плечами — такое легкое, несущественное движение — и снова уткнулся в падд. На лице Страала медленно расплывалась улыбка.  
— Ну конечно, — произнес он.  
— Хм? — Хью поднял на него взгляд, приподняв брови.  
— Конечно, — повторил Страал. — Конечно, Пол не мог не попасть на другого такого же гребанного _гения.  
_ Хью нахмурился.  
— Хм, это конечно, льстит, но…  
— И к тому же, _шифрующегося_ гения, — продолжил Страал. — Ты знаешь… — он поднял палец… — университетская больница на Альфе Центавра имеет репутацию места, в котором не ведутся подготовительные программы, потому что все инопланетное начальство едет туда, когда нужно обойти Звезднофлотские ограничения. Я все гадал, как ты умудрился попасть в студенческую программу.  
Хью опустил падд и скрестил ноги.  
— Экзамены для тебя просто формальность теперь, да? — спросил Страал.  
Хью наклонил голову.  
— Вообще-то нет, — ответил он. — Мне все равно нужно их сдавать.  
Страал фыркнул.  
— Моя кузина с медицинского сказала, что ты большая шишка.  
— Ложь, — сухо бросил Хью, снова опуская взгляд в свой падд.  
— Одна из твоих специализаций — суперскоростная нейротехника, да?  
— Эту штуку изобрели десятилетия назад.  
— Ага, но… — Страал облизнул губы, прежде чем продолжить. — Но ты был первым, кто использовал полностью органические субстраты, чтобы восстановить связь с отсеченными синапсами в неньютоновой жидкости. — Он поймал его взгляд. — Я прав?  
Хью посмотрел на него и вздохнул.  
— Да, — признал он.  
— Я _знал!_ — воскликнул Страал, взмахивая руками. — Это было _круто!_ Это полностью поменяло наш подход к исследованиям, когда мы получили такое твердое доказательство, что аналогичная неврологической сеть может существовать на макроуровне.  
— Вот как, — заметил Хью.  
— Я собираюсь попользоваться твоими мозгами для кое-чего в нашем проекте, — нервно забормотал Страал. — Я поверить не могу, что ты — это ты, и все это время ты _жил у меня дома_ , я не могу пове…  
Дверь лаборатории со звуком разъехалась снова.  
— Страал, ты сказал _«перерыв»_ , а не каникулы, черт тебя дери, — возмутился Пол, врываясь в коридор. — Я…  
Он увидел Хью… потом Страала и застыл на месте статуей, замолчав на полуслове.  
— Ой, — сказал он. — Привет. А я не… — он глянул на солнце и торопливо заморгал. Тихо выругавшись, он достал коммуникатор и проверил время. — Твою мать… — пробормотал Пол. — Черт. Я не думал, что уже… завтра. То есть, сегодня.  
Хью рассмеялся и встал, вручая ему все еще горячий стаканчик чего-то, что определенно пахло, как горячий шоколад.  
— Не беспокойся, — небрежно ответил он. — Мы со Страалом тут немножко поболтали.  
Страал поймал себя на том, что его челюсть все еще болтается где-то в районе пола и закрыл рот с болезненным щелчком.  
— Ммм, — сказал Пол, приканчивая свой шоколад в том же темпе, как незадолго до этого Страал разобрался со своим кофе.  
— Ты _знал_? — выдавил Страал слегка ошарашенно.  
— Знал что? — пробурчал Пол, пристраивая пустой стаканчик на скамейку.  
— _Что_ он сделал?  
Пол нахмурился, осторожно развернул пакет, который ему протянул Хью.  
— Кто? — спросил он.  
— _Хью!  
_ Пол откусил от сэндвича и принялся медленно жевать.  
— А что с ним?  
— Он…  
— Устроил большую стирку утром, — подскочил Хью, отдавая Полу едва тронутый стаканчик с собственным шоколадом.  
— Нет, он…  
— … вымыл холодильник? — предложил Пол, отпивая из стаканчика, который Хью придержал для него обеими руками. На его губах появилась подозрительная улыбка.  
— _Нет_ , он…  
— … расставил специи на полочке по алфавиту?  
— _У нас нет чертовой полочки со специями!  
_ — Господи, Страал, если тебе так хочется ее завести, так бы и сказал. У нас тут скоро Рождество? Я, вообще-то, еврей, но могу подарить тебе ее на Хануку.  
Страал изо всех сил сжал переносицу.  
— _Пол_ , — простонал он низким голосом.  
— Да, дорогой, — ответил Пол.  
Хью отвернулся, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Пол пихнул его бедром, прикусив губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Страал со вздохом уронил руки и посмотрел на них обоих, прищурившись, изучая лица.  
— Иисусе, — выдал он. — Ты знаешь. Ты знал.  
— Знал что? — невинно ответил Пол, заканчивая свой сэндвич.  
— Та… та работа по нейронным приложениям… Та самая, которую мы… — Страал замялся, затем тяжко вздохнул добродушно признавая поражение. — Твой бойфренд гений, — пробормотал он.  
— Да, — ответил Пол, снова отпивая из стаканчика Хью. — И что? — повернувшись к Хью, он громко прошептал. — Он твой большой фанат.  
— Я чувствую себя таким идиотом, — в прострации произнес Страал. — «Калбер Х.» Х. — он ткнул пальцем в Хью. — Х. Хью. Хью Калбер.  
— Уверен, он согласится расписаться у тебя на лбу, если ты очень вежливо попросишь, — медово добавил Пол. — Но не торопись делать ему предложение.  
— Ну ладно, — вмешался Хью, кладя ладонь Полу на грудь. — Хватит уже.  
— Я могу вас вместе сфотографировать, — продолжал Пол, не обращая внимания.  
— Пол, — вздохнул Хью. Пол закатил глаза, но заткнулся, продолжая хитро улыбаться. Хью повернулся к Страалу.  
— Прости, — сказал он. — Я не думал, что это… для тебя важно. Это был неясный момент.  
— Мы изучаем _инопланетные грибы_ , — заметил Страал.  
— Тоже верно, — признал Хью.  
— На этом первое собрание фан-клуба Хью Калбера объявляю закрытым, — сказал Пол, снова глянув в коммуникатор. — Нам нужно пересадить культуры. Пошли.  
Он ухватил Страала за рукав и потащил к дверям лаборатории. Хью успел чмокнуть его в щеку, и улыбнулся, видя как краска заливает шею Пола сзади.  
— Мне перенести ужин? — спросил он.  
Пол махнул рукой, пока сканеры проверяли их чипы доступа.  
— Нет, но возможно, стоит пригласить с нами Страала, — кинул он через плечо.  
— Ты мне этого никогда не забудешь, да? — простонал Страал, пока разъезжались двери.  
Пол рассмеялся удивительным смехом.  
— Да ни за что на свете, — ответил он.


	13. Глава 13.

— Что ж, — сказал Хью, стоя в дверном проеме. — Здесь неплохо.  
Пол высунулся вперед, посмотрев через плечо Хью, и поморщился.  
— Совсем мало места, — заметил он.  
Хью пожал плечами и прошел в комнату, где положил сумку на стол. Выпрямившись, он поставил руки в бока и осмотрел свое новое жилье. Узкая кровать позади стола оставляла ровно столько места, чтобы у противоположной стены уместился небольшой шкаф для одежды и раковина.  
— Это же гребаная кладовка, — пробормотал Пол себе под нос, недовольно обходя комнату.  
— По крайней мере, у меня есть окно, — мягко ответил Хью. Он переставил сумку в шкаф и начал доставать оттуда вещи: стопку белья, отглаженные формы, свернутые носки. В шкаф отправился и стандартный гигиенический набор, а за ним гражданская одежда: всплеск ярких цветов, немедленно спрятанный подальше от взглядов.  
Пол сел на стул у стола и наблюдал за тем, как он ходит по комнате, чуть сдвигает шкаф, как, повинуясь внутренним импульсам, перекладывает коврик от кровати к входу.  
— Ты дуешься, — сказал Хью, складывая сумку и убирая ее вглубь шкафа.  
— Нет, — мрачно ответил Пол.  
Хью вздохнул, закрыл дверцу шкафа и повернулся к Полу, смотрящему на него с трагичным выражением лица через спинку стула. Улыбнувшись, он взял его за руки.  
— Я просто не понимаю, почему ты не можешь остаться у нас, — сказал Пол, позволяя Хью поднять его на ноги.  
— Пол, это в десяти минутах езды. И ты знаешь, что есть правила, что я могу жить в общежитии, пока не получу назначение.  
Пол отвел взгляд и облизнул губы.  
— Когда ты об этом узнаешь? — спросил он, зная ответ. — На этой неделе?  
— В пятницу, — ответил Хью, мягко целуя Пола в губы.  
Пол нервно втянул воздух.  
— Тебе просто необходимо быть лучшим в своем деле, да? — напряженно спросил он. — Они не могли просто найти тебе место получше?  
— Прости, — тихо ответил Хью.  
Губы Пола изогнулись в горькой усмешке. Хью привычным жестом положил ладонь ему на щеку и отвел волосы со лба.  
— Ну чего ты, — сказал он. — Канун Рождества. Давай будем праздновать.  
Пол рассмеялся и игриво отступил.  
— Я еврей, — ответил он.  
— Я слышал, что в комнате отдыха транслируют «Богему».  
У Пола вытянулось лицо.  
— На Рождество? — сказал он. — Немного депрессивный выбор.  
— Но, Пол, — в наигранном отчаянии взмолился Хью, — это же касселианская опера. Из знаменитого оперного театра на луне рядом со звездной базой 46.  
— Фу. Нет. Категорическое нет.  
— Ладно, — театрально вздохнул Хью. — Предложи какой-нибудь другой сценарий, в котором ты не будешь сидеть и дуться.  
— Я не дулся.  
— Ох, милый.  
Пол нахмурился.  
— Я не праздную Рождество, — буркнул он.  
— А я и не говорил, что мы должны делать что-то рождественское, — ответил Хью. — Просто выберемся куда-нибудь и поделаем… что-нибудь.  
— Может быть, просто останемся здесь и будем возмущаться размерами этой кладовки?  
— Пол, моя комната значительно больше твоей среднестатистической кладовки.  
— Не похоже, чтобы ты пробыл там достаточно времени, чтобы судить.  
Хью вздохнул.  
— Сам на это напросился, дорогой, — сказал Пол. — Иногда ты бываешь таким ребенком…  
Его слова заглушил треск проснувшегося коммуникатора. Пол вздохнул.  
— Серьезно? — сказал Хью с легкой ноткой разочарования, пробравшегося в голос. — На Рождество?  
— В канун, — ответил Пол, снимая коммуникатор с пояса. — У нас канун Рождества. А я еврей. — Он открыл крышку коммуникатора. — Хью наплевательски относится к культурным различиям, — сказал он в микрофон, ухмыльнувшись, когда Хью закатил глаза и отвернулся, — так что ты звонишь очень вовремя.  
— Пол, тебе следует вернуться домой, — сказал Страал через легкие помехи в коммуникаторе.  
Пол нахмурился.  
— Зачем? — спросил он, пожав плечами на озабоченный взгляд Хью. — Это Хью переезжает, а не я. Я вернусь ближе к ночи.  
— Пол… — вздох Страала был перебит резким, знакомым, и все же чужим голосом, раздавшимся откуда-то из глубины комнаты на другом конце линии.  
Пол застыл, распахнув глаза и открыв рот, недоверчиво нахмурившись.  
— Что, черт возьми, происходит? — спросил он, отодвигаясь от Хью. — Это что, Марк?  
— Пол, — снова начал Страал. — Тебе нужно приехать.  
— Иди, — тихо сказал Хью, скользнув ладонью по его плечу. — Все нормально.  
— Черт, — зашипел Пол, сжимая коммуникатор изо всей силы. — Черт.  
Он посмотрел на Хью, ловя тепло и поддержку в его взгляде. — Хорошо, — бросил он в микрофон, не отводя взгляда. — Сейчас буду.  
Пол со всей силы захлопнул крышку коммуникатора.  
Немая сцена.  
— Хочешь, я поеду с тобой? — спросил Хью. Его рука по-прежнему лежала на плече Пола знакомым, успокаивающим весом. Пол натянуто покачал головой.  
— Тебе не понравится, если ты ввяжешься, — пробормотал он, взлохмачивая волосы непривычно вздрагивающей рукой. — Мой брат… — он помедлил и снова покачал головой, затем снова взглянул на Хью. — Это кошмар, — сказал он.  
— Прекрасно, — ответил Хью, позволив руке соскользнуть с плеча только для того, чтобы взять ладонь Пола в свою.  
— Хью… — попытался его предупредить Пол, отступая.  
— … Рождество, — сказал Хью, крепче сжимая его ладонь, не давая ускользнуть. — Семья.  
— Я еврей.  
— А я гей.  
Пол моргнул, теряясь. Хью положил другую руку ему на грудь и дождался, пока Пол посмотрит ему в глаза.  
— Это часть того, кто мы есть, — тихо сказал он.  
Пол молча смотрел на него, в его глазах читались стыд и неуверенность. Спустя долгие минуты, наполненные тяжелым молчанием, Пол продел свои пальцы сквозь пальцы Хью.  
Хью наклонил голову. В уголках его губ притаилась улыбка.

***

Пол ввел код и резко распахнул дверь в квартиру. Застряв в дверном проеме, он не торопился проходить вперед в комнату, откуда доносился негромкий разговор, так что Хью пришлось тихонько подтолкнуть его.  
Страал мгновенно отреагировал, когда они вошли, обеспокоенно взглянув на лицо Пола, но не нашел там ничего, поэтому перевел взгляд на Хью. Напротив него сидел призрак.  
Это был Пол и не Пол. Парень казался меньше, сидел сгорбившись, и во всей его фигуре читалась усталость и такая же нервная неуверенность, которую Хью привык издалека опознавать за ядовитыми замечаниями Пола. Глаза гостя, обведенные красными кругами, прятались за очками в толстой оправе. Он смотрел на них, переводя взгляд между ними тремя.  
— Привет, — сказал Страал, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Спасибо, что позвонил, — сказал Хью, в то время как Пол упрямо молчал. Страал натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Ага, — ответил он. Следующая фраза, обращенная к Полу, прозвучала гораздо жестче. — Оставлю вас, ребята, вам определенно нужно поговорить.  
Никто не произнес ни слова, когда он взял куртку и вышел из комнаты, оставив их переглядываться в неловком молчании. Двери закрылись, но по прежнему никто не решался заговорить. Хью чувствовал напряжение, читаемое в жесткой линии плеч Пола, и вздрогнул, подавляя в себе желание исправить это, как-то вылечить. Неосознанно он встал ближе, так, чтобы их руки соприкасались. Пол глянул вниз, на руки, и передвинулся.  
— Извините, — произнес Марк болезненно хриплым голосом, — я не…  
— … О, заткнись, — вздохнул Пол, садясь на край кровати Страала. Наклонившись вперед, поставив локти на колени, он сжал пальцами переносицу и сказал в сторону Хью: — Это мой брат, на случай если ты не понял. — Он снова повернулся к Марку и вздохнул. — Это мой бойфренд, — тихо сказал он и добавил через мгновение сухим тоном. — На случай, если ты не догадался.  
Марк слабо улыбнулся, утопая в длинных рукавах знакомого свитера.  
— Марк, — представился он Хью, неловко махнув рукой, так что получилось что-то среднее между приветственным жестом и не случившимся рукопожатием. — Марк. Хм. Я Марк.  
Хью тепло ему улыбнулся, садясь рядом с Полом, так, чтобы их плечи соприкасались.  
— А я Хью, — ответил он. — Рад наконец с тобой познакомиться.  
Марк проглотил смешок и опустил голову, засунув руки глубоко в карманы.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Я тоже.  
Он глубоко, нервно втянул воздух, прикусив с силой нижнюю губу. Пол рассматривал выцветший ковер.  
— Будет не слишком неловко, если я поживу здесь немного? — тихо спросил Марк. — Страал сказал, что он не против.  
— Конечно, он так сказал, — пробормотал Пол. Хью видел, как на щеке у Марка задергался мускул, как он сжал зубы, пытаясь проглотить слова.  
— Мне просто нужно место, где пожить, — выдавил Марк. — На самом деле я…  
Пол резко вскинул голову.  
— Почему ты просто не поехал домой? — бросил он.  
— Не хотел, — уклончиво ответил Марк усталым тоном. — Я просто… — он протянул открытые руки, быстро моргая, и проглотил ком в горле, так что было слышно. — Мне просто нужно время, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Но, если ты, я не знаю, не… — он не закончил, занявшись длинными рукавами свитера.  
Пол сел прямо. Хью повернулся к нему, считывая испытываемое им недовольство. Губы Пола превратились в тонкую бледную линию на кажущемся угловатым лице.  
— О, черт, — пробормотал Пол себе под нос. Марк дернулся. Пол снова вздохнул. — Я не собираюсь тебя вышвыривать отсюда, — отрезал он. — За кого, черт побери, ты меня принимаешь?  
Марк неуверенно посмотрел на него поверх оправы, приподняв брови.  
— Марк, ради бога… — Пол оборвал себя, нахмурился и снова попробовал. — Что случилось? — спросил он.

Марк снял очки, покрутил их в руках, сосредоточившись на разглядывании своих потертых кроссовок. Пол нетерпеливо заерзал. Хью твердо положил ладонь ему на колено. Марк медленно надел очки обратно и посмотрел на Пола.  
— Ты не единственный, кто сбежал с похорон, — сказал он.  
Пол застыл. Хью видел, как его накрывает осознанием, как он вычитывает в открытом взгляде своего неправильного зеркального отражения ответ. Одно и то же солнце бросало блики на такие похожие лица, преломляясь в стеклах очков. Марк прикусил губу, яростно хмурясь, упрямо пытаясь отрицать слезы, что медленно покатились по его лицу.  
— Когда? — тихо спросил Пол.  
— На прошлой неделе, — ответил Марк, приподняв очки и вытерев глаза. — Но он был в больнице с начала месяца.  
Пол уставился на свои колени.  
— Я знал, что не потяну арендную плату в одиночку, — выдавил Марк. — И не то чтобы мне хотелось там оставаться после того, как… — он запнулся, — … после. И отец был не в курсе, что на самом деле происходит, так что я не мог просто… — он помолчал, облизнув пересохшие губы. — Мне просто нужно было уехать. — Он посмотрел на Пола. — Начать с нуля.  
Пол сел прямо, сверля брата взглядом.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он немного погодя. — Хорошо, — повторил он, подтверждая. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Марк осторожно улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, — Пол сказал это снова, заставив себя добавить живости в голос. — Итак. Ты останешься здесь…, но на одном условии. Ты отговоришь Хью вести нас на прямую трансляцию «Богемы» из касселианской оперы.  
Хью справился с тем, чтобы скрыть свое удивление таким поворотом, но на то, чтобы спрятать удивительно гордую улыбку, его не хватило. Марк моргнул, очевидно застигнутый врасплох.  
— Касселианскую оперу? — повторил он, как попугай.  
— Здесь будет трансляция в девять, — объяснил Хью, шутливо ткнув Пола в плечо. — Я пытался убедить Пола пойти со мной.  
Марк осторожно улыбнулся ему.  
— Серьезно? — спросил он, проведя краем рукава по глазам. — И как успехи?  
— Не слишком обнадеживающие, — весомо сказал Хью. — Видимо, придется искать другой повод, чтобы вытащить его из дома.  
— Перестань пытаться засунуть нам в глотки это чертово Рождество, — пробурчал Пол, хмурясь. — Сколько раз тебе говорить… мы евреи.  
Хью сделал вид, что не заметил удивления на лице Марка, и потянул Пола за руку, заставляя встать.  
— А сколько раз мне повторять, что это не связано с Рождеством. — Он повернулся к Марку, чей взгляд затуманили воспоминания. — Но если ты и вправду не любишь касселианскую оперу, я слышал, на набережной открыли новое кафе. Говорят, это уютное, приятное место, оформленное в винтажном стиле.  
— Я не уверен, что… — начал Марк, вытащенный из своего глубокого раздумья. — Просто, ребята, кажется, вы… — начал он.  
— Ну уж нет, — вздохнул Пол, в раздражении ткнув пальцем Хью в грудь. — Если мне придется иметь с этим дело, то и ему придется. — Он повернулся к Хью. — Надо еще и Страала прихватить.  
Хью пожал плечами.  
— Конечно, — сказал он, улыбаясь обоим. — Чем больше — тем веселее.  
— Охренеть, — фыркнул Пол, снял коммуникатор и начал печатать сообщение. — Эй, это кафе, — спросил он, — как оно называется?  
— Кафе Жизнь, — серьезно объявил Хью.  
Марк побледнел, замерев в процессе разматывания своего шарфа.  
— Как оригинально, — пробормотал Пол, заканчивая сообщение и отсылая его, нервно отстучав номер на экране. Он только поднял на них взгляд, как коммуникатор издал перезвон. — Страал говорит, что встретит нас там.  
— Отлично, — сказал Хью. — Тогда выдвигаемся.  
Он поймал взгляд Пола и чуть наклонил голову в сторону Марка, который продолжал сражаться со своим шарфом. Взгляд Пола скользнул по брату, и, ничего не говоря, он шагнул в сторону, позволяя Хью выйти из комнаты первым.  
Хью ждал их в холле, засунув руки в карманы, уткнувшись подбородком в грудь. Спустя пару минут появились и Пол с Марком, идя плечом к плечу. Шарф Марка торчал из кармана его пальто. Хью тихо фыркнул, слегка улыбнувшись.  
— Здесь теплее, чем в Нью-Йорке, — объяснил Пол Хью. — Но он легко простужается.  
— Вот как, — сказал Хью, когда они выходили из холла на улицу, опекающе подхватив Марка с двух сторон. — Кажется, я уже знаю кого-то похожего.


	14. Глава 14.

_СЕЙЧАС._

_«В лесу есть просвет. Вот как они уходят»._  
Пол дернулся в сторону, его сердце грохотало, сознание пылало, кружась в вихре головокружительных цветов, пытаясь дотянуться, вытягиваясь, скользя внутрь и наружу, через и сквозь, и снова, и снова, и снова…  
Большие сильные руки. Теплые руки на его плечах, ладони, прижимающиеся к его щекам, пальцы, приглаживающие волосы. Осторожные руки, укладывающие его, застывающие на его груди. Знакомые руки.  
— Хью, — прохрипел он, полуслепой, потерявшийся в ощущениях, пытаясь найти свой якорь, свою основу.  
Нежные руки, касающиеся его лица снова. Пол потянулся к ним, прижимаясь сильнее, уплывая. Что-то большое и теплое устроилось рядом с ним, притягивая его ближе, укрывая безымянной эмоцией, которой так катастрофически не хватало в его галактиках, его разрушающихся вселенных, что раздувались в узловатых, сияющих корнях, через которые он проносился.  
Нежные руки, касающиеся волос, так медленно, так знакомо.  
— Хью, — снова прохрипел он, а его разум кружил здесь и потом, сейчас и снова.  
Защищающие руки, обнимающие его, сжимающие плечи, обещающие, обещающие… обещающие что?  
Отсутствующие руки, пусть и на долготу вдоха.  
— Хью, — прошептал он.  
Верные руки, успокаивающие руки, всегда, всегда…


	15. Глава 15.

Они шли медленно, держась за руки, опустив головы, прячась от противного зимнего дождя. Пол смотрел на свои ботинки, на то, как отблески света от уличных фонарей пробегают по ним при каждом шаге. Рука Хью согревала его ладонь. Теплота. В Хью было много неизменных вещей. Теплые руки. Теплая улыбка. Теплые глаза. Пол еще глубже втянул голову, укутанный в шарф брата, и сморгнул капли дождя. Они завернули за последний поворот, и в ночи перед ними нарисовался дом, в котором жил Хью. Из нескольких окон дома, равномерно распределенных по фасаду, лился свет. На четвертом этаже в окне можно было разглядеть призрачную тень, пока жалюзи не опустились, отсекая и укрывая ее от остального мира.

Вместе они поднялись по ступенькам, держась за руки, прошли через биосканнеры, которые распознали в Поле “Разрешенного частого гостя” и пропустили его внутрь, вместо того, чтобы вырубить 50000-вольтовым разрядом в поясницу. Хью посмотрел на него, когда они добрались до лифтовой площадки, но Пол без выражения уставился на закрытую дверь перед ним, глядя на собственное отражение в одной половинке металлической панели и отражение Хью в другой.  
Двери разъехались.  
Хью пропустил его вперед, и двери сошлись снова, оставляя их в тишине. Пол проглотил ком в горле, снова быстро глянул на ботинки, и снова на свое искаженное отражение.  
— Ты уже собрался? — спросил он.  
— Да, — ответил Хью мягко, но устало. Пол чувствовал его взгляд на себе. — Хочешь остаться на ночь?  
Пол повернулся к нему и криво улыбнулся. Хью тоже улыбнулся и протянул руку пригладить его волосы. Двери лифта открылись, но они не торопились выходить, каждый наслаждался прикосновениями. Пол первый опустил взгляд и вывел Хью из лифта. Стандартная бежевая дорожка в холле гасила звуки шагов.

Комната Хью, как и обычно, была в идеальном порядке. Падд аккуратно лежал в центре стола, стилус прикреплен сбоку, на экране весело мигал огонек входящего сообщения. Пол нахмурился и содрал с себя шарф, кинув его с нескрываемой злостью в кресло Хью.  
Хью вздохнул.  
— Дорогой, кресло ни в чем не виновато, — сказал он, наклоняясь и снимая обувь.  
— Ты прав, — колюче откликнулся Пол. Он отпустил руку Хью, метнулся вперед и рухнул в кресло у стола. — Это ты виноват.  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал Хью, медленно пересекая комнату, идя к Полу, который смотрел на его приближение с выражением, в котором смущение мешалось с тоской. Хью медленно положил руки на спинку кресла и наклонился, так что их лица оказались совсем рядом. Они смотрели друг на друга, гадая, когда… не “если”, определенно не “если”… им выпадет удача снова это сделать.  
Поддавшись чувствам, Пол сократил расстояние, прижимаясь губами к губам Хью с желанием, граничащим с отчаянием.  
Немного ошарашенный, Хью позволил себе пойти у него на поводу, вдавив Пола в кресло, сел ему на колени, захватив ладонями его лицо, подстраиваясь под все его острые углы, колючие края, смягчая их, наполняя теплом и утешением, которое не мог дать. Под его ладонями Пол тихо вздрагивал, сражаясь с собственными отрицаемыми эмоциями.  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Пол крепко прижал его к себе, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. У Хью сжалось горло и он осторожно запустил пальцы ему в волосы, успокаивая… хотя, кого именно он успокаивал, было неясно.  
— Ты знаешь, я люблю тебя, — прошептал он. — Это никогда не изменится.  
Пол отодвинулся, сжав зубы.  
— _Пять недель,_ — начал он хриплым голосом. — Ты был со мной пять недель, а теперь должен исчезнуть _на пять лет.  
_ — Мы справимся, — ответил Хью, кладя ладонь ему на щеку. — Мы это уже проходили.  
— Меня не это беспокоит, — горько бросил Пол. Синие глаза блеснули за толстыми линзами. — Это глубокий космос, Хью. Неизведанное пространство.  
Значит, страх, запоздало осознал Хью. Пронзительный страх, прячущийся за неуверенностью и злостью.  
— Пол… — начал он.  
— … Ты не понимаешь, Хью, — бросил Пол, и эта его коронная фраза все еще была способна поднять волосы на загривке, хотя и повторялась очень часто. — Глубокий космос. Это то, что я изучал последние четыре года… мицелиевая сеть… — он нетерпеливо махнул рукой: слова не успевали за мыслями, — … оно все там, где-то, куда мы еще не добрались, за невидимыми границами, и это, это… — он запнулся, подбирая слова, не нашел их и сменил подход, — это словно лес, понимаешь? Все пространство. Один большой лес. — Он развел руки, словно обрисовывая небольшой сферический объект. — В этом лесу много деревьев… галактик, даже вселенных. Весь этот беспорядок. — Он остановился и облизнул пересохшие губы. — Мицелиевая сеть, или то, как мы ее представляем, доступна через что-то похожее на… просветы в лесу, поляны, которые существуют одновременно и внутри, — он сложил ладони лодочкой, — и снаружи, — он раскрыл ладони, — известной наблюдаемой вселенной. Мы не можем видеть ее, — напряженно произнес он. — Мы не знаем, где эти просветы, мы не нашли ничего похожего в исследованном космосе, но мы точно знаем, что эта сеть работает как хайвей, или как главная магистраль… мы производили измерения, и мы можем точно сказать, что есть вещи, много вещей.. которые перемещаются через эту сеть на _невероятной_ скорости.  
— А то, чего ты не знаешь... — начал Хью.  
— _Да, —_ оборвал Пол, сверкнув взглядом. — _Да._ То, чего я не знаю, меня пугает. Конечно, оно пугает. Там что-то есть, Хью, — продолжил он напряженно, — существует возможность, что у кого-то есть доступ в мицелиевую сеть, и оно может перемещаться быстрее, чем мы способны его засечь.  
— Но, Пол, — сказал Хью, — разве не в этом смысл твоих исследований? Получить знания? Понять, как работает галактика? — Пол отвернулся, заливаясь краской. — Это пятилетняя исследовательская миссия, — продолжил Хью, — мы понятия не имеем, что найдем, когда доберемся туда, и именно поэтому мы должны туда отправиться.  
Пол сжал губы и посмотрел на него.  
— Ты не исследователь, Хью, — сказал он. — Ты не какой-нибудь там… не какой-нибудь _сумасшедший ученый._ Ты _доктор.  
_ _— Именно_ , — ответил Хью. — И именно этим я собираюсь заниматься. Сидеть на корабле. Следить за рутинными вакцинациями. Немного исследовать. Если конечно я смогу чем-то помочь научной группе в их разработках.  
— Нет, — отрезал Пол, вцепившись руками в подол рубашки. — Ты не понимаешь.  
— Что не понимаю? — спросил Хью, теряя терпение. Он встал с колен Пола. — Что именно не понимаю? Объясни простому доктору, прошу тебя.  
— Это опасно, — прорычал Пол.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Хью. — Мы уже говорили об этом. Что-то большое и неизведанное ждет нас в тех далеких местах. Тоже мне новость. Я просто младший медицинский офицер. Мой долг, как доктора…  
— … ты не просто доктор! — крикнул Пол, вскакивая на ноги. Кресло от резкого движения опрокинулось с грохотом. — Ты не просто доктор, Хью, — повторил он ломающимся голосом. — Ты мой… — он оборвал себя и резко отвернулся и отошел к окну. Не видя, он смотрел на свое отражение в стекле, за которым лил стеной дождь. Хью остался там, где был, пойманный воспоминанием, гроза внутри грозы, и отражения повсюду. — Мне кажется, ты не понимаешь, как много для меня значишь, — тихо сказал Пол. Так тихо, что Хью почти мог поверить, что только вообразил это. — Я и сам возможно не знаю полностью. А ты… ты понимаешь? — он слегка повернулся, резкое угловатое лицо оставило острую рельефную тень-отражение в стекле на фоне густой ночи. — Эта неизвестность на самом деле… она на самом деле… — он снова задохнулся и замолчал, обнимая себя руками. Очень медленно он снова повернулся и посмотрел в окно. — Она пугает меня, — прошептал он. — Пугает то, что я должен сделать. Что должен сдаться. — Он рассмеялся задушенным горьким смехом. — Отказаться от всего, от всей моей работы. Всего, что уже совершил. — Он резко повернулся к Хью и прорычал: — Мне похуй, откроем ли мы эту ебаную мицелиевую сеть, блядь, придумаем ли, как путешествовать по этой гребанной штуковине, мне ничего этого не надо, — он скрипнул зубами и бессильно уронил руки, — если из-за этого мне придется потерять тебя.  
Хью ничего не сказал, совершенно ошарашенный. Пол вздрогнул.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Окей. — Он втянул воздух. — Слушай, если вышло как-то слишком сильно…  
— Пол, ты так отчаянно пытаешься быть скотиной, что иногда совершенно забываешь, что это абсолютно не так.  
Пол застыл, приоткрыв рот, чувствуя как сердце с перебоями бьется в грудной клетке. Хью медленно пересек крохотную комнату и мягко взял руки Пола в свои.  
— Хью, — попытался возразить Пол, отступая, но Хью шагнул следом.  
— Что если я действительно не понимаю, — сказал Хью, скользящим движением укладывая ладонь Полу на талию. — По крайней мере не так, как тебе хотелось бы. — Пол отвел взгляд, слишком открытый внутренне и испуганный. — Это действительно важно?  
— Конечно, важно, — сердито уперся Пол. Хью мягко улыбнулся ему теплой улыбкой.  
— Пол Стамец, — сказал он, наклонив голову. — В тебе столько всего, чего я не понимаю… и, возможно, никогда не пойму. Ты действительно думаешь, что из-за этого я буду любить тебя меньше?  
— Хью, это не имеет отношения…  
— … Я никогда не сделаю ничего, что причинит тебе боль, — твердо добавил Хью, наклоняясь, чтобы можно было взглянуть в лицо Полу. — Никогда. Ты понимаешь.  
Пол прикусил губу, глядя пристально.  
— Пожалуйста, возвращайся, — хрипло попросил он. — Пожалуйста, обещай, что вернёшься.  
— О, милый, — Хью притянул Пола к себе, обнимая, и прошептал: — Я сделаю все, что будет в моих силах.  
— Не понимаю, почему я плачу, — пробормотал Пол ему в шею. — Почему я плачу?  
— Потому что вдобавок к тому, что ты чертов гений, ты еще и чувствительный ранимый человек.  
Пол спрятал лицо у него на плече.  
— В каком месте я ранимый, — пробормотал он.  
Хью сжал его крепче.  
— Значит, хрупкий, — ответил он.  
— ...И никакой я не чувствительный.  
Хью фыркнул.  
— Еще как. Я отправляюсь на космическую прогулку, не на войну. Худшее, что может произойти, что нас сожрет гормагандер и выплюнет в какую-нибудь альтернативную вселенную, где ты крутая поп-звезда на Вулкане, а я какой-нибудь низкорослый лишайник.  
— Гормагандеры не плотоядны, и ты просто смешон.  
Хью тихо рассмеялся.  
— Это как раз легко понять.  
Пол отодвинулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— А _я_ смешон? — спросил он.  
— Нет, — ответил Хью, нежно его целуя. — Совершенно нет.


	16. Глава 16.

— Прекрати немедленно, — без выражения сказал Пол. Напротив него Марк виновато поерзал и опустил камеру. Хью, сидящий рядом, опустил ладонь на колено Пола и легонько сжал.

Мотор шаттла слегка гудел, за массивными коническими окнами заходящее солнце уже коснулось горизонта. Пол краем глаза посмотрел на Хью и неосознанно скопировал нервное движение брата, заерзав на месте. Хью слабо улыбнулся и сполз по сиденью, так, чтобы можно было откинуть голову Полу на плечо.  
Пол посмотрел на него сверху вниз, сжав зубы. Не обращая внимание на обжигающий взгляд Марка, он медленно расцепил пальцы из мертвой хватки на сумке Хью и осторожно переплел его пальцы со своими. Напряжение стало спадать, унесенное привычным жестом. Привычность сменилась теплотой. Пол закрыл глаза и положил щеку на знакомый ежик на голове Хью, заставив себя оставаться в настоящем моменте, отрицая неизбежное будущее.

Молчание повисло между ними — такое же, как в ленивые воскресные утра, или тихие вечера рабочей недели, в постели, в парке, рука в руке. Тихие разговоры других людей в шаттле были еле слышны — все здесь были из Звездного флота и направлялись в док, чтобы подняться на борт ЮСС «Ларсон», который отправлялся во вторую за всю историю флота пятилетнюю миссию. Можно было различить только обрывки разговоров, но хорошо читались эмоции, и основная — предвкушение. Пол мечтал, чтобы время остановилось, мечтал застыть в этом мгновении: Хью рядом с ним, твердый и теплый, Марк напротив, проверяет камеру, которой собирается снимать запуск. Ощущение мира и обещание рассвета.

— Ты когда-нибудь раньше видел корабль Уолкер-класса? — спросил Хью, разрушая бесконечный покой.  
Пол открыл глаза. Хью крепче сжал пальцы.  
— Нет, — ответил Марк, поправляя съехавшие очки, и рассмеялся невесело: — Я никогда раньше не уезжал из страны.  
— Та же история, — заметил Хью. — А потом я вступил в Звездный флот.  
Марк кинул быстрый взгляд на Пола с настороженным вопросом. Пол пожал свободным плечом.  
— И что заставило тебя пойти в него? — спросил Марк, снова переведя взгляд на Хью.  
Тот тихо рассмеялся, чуть поерзав у Пола на плече. Пол снова закрыл глаза. Он уже слышал эту историю и она ему нравилась.  
— Мне дали стипендию, — просто объяснил Хью.  
— Угу, — сказал Марк.  
— От каждой медицинской школы, куда он пытался поступить, — вставил Пол, даже не открыв глаза.  
Хью вздохнул.  
— Так почему же Звездный флот? — повторил Марк, приподняв брови.  
— Посмотреть на галактику, — ответил Хью. — Вселенная, все дела, сам представляешь.  
Пол фыркнул.  
— Есть что добавить, дорогой? — сухо спросил Хью.  
Вместо ответа Пол хмыкнул, низкое гудение срезонировало в груди, слабая улыбка появилась на небритом лице. Хью снова сжал его руку.  
— Я мог бы сказать, что искал чего-то еще, — все-таки признал Хью. — Я не заканчивал Академию, ты знаешь, и после тех четырех лет, когда я трудом и потом зарабатывал степень, выпрашивал клиническую практику и лабораторную работу, мне казалось, после этого я должен сделать что-то большее, чем просто посвятить себя непыльной частной практике, зарабатывая деньги, которые мне не нужны.  
— Мог бы их пожертвовать в пользу университетских исследователей астромикологии, — вставил Пол.  
— Или купить дом маме, — отбил Хью, но без огня, и снова пожал плечами. — Пока мне все нравится. Я люблю Звездный флот, — он помолчал и добавил с сарказмом: — Но не забывай, что я пришел к этому до того, как меня отправили на пять лет в неисследованный космос. После все может измениться.  
— Не поможет, — пробурчал Пол.  
— А может быть, и нет, — рассмеялся Хью, постучав пальцами свободной руки Полу по груди. — Если бы я не вступил в Звездный флот, мы могли бы не встретиться, и за это я буду ему благодарен всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Пол почувствовал как знакомый румянец заливает шею и упрямо не стал открывать глаза, не желая видеть, с каким удивленным выражением смотрит на него братец.  
— Не важно, — продолжил Хью, и что-то в тоне его голоса немедленно заставило Пола насторожиться. — Я хотел спросить… ты определенно знаешь Пола гораздо дольше, чем я… у тебя наверняка есть в запасе какие-нибудь смешные истории?  
Пол резко распахнул глаза.  
— Хью, — возмутился он.  
Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел широкую усмешку, с которой тот посмотрел на Марка, ответившего ему лукавым взглядом.  
— Только посмей!.. — предупредил Пол.  
— Что ж, — Марк с крайней осторожностью положил сумку на сидение рядом с собой. — Ты наверняка знаешь Пола лучше, чем я, но, полагаю, я мог бы добавить кое-что к образу, который у тебя сложился.  
— Марк!  
— О, превосходно, — заявил Хью, удобнее устраиваясь на плече у Пола.  
— Когда нам было по четырнадцать…  
— О, да ради бога… — пробормотал Пол, закрывая лицо ладонями. Хью сполз с его плеча на его колени, большие темные глаза молчаливо смеялись над Полом.  
— Когда нам было по четырнадцать, — повторил Марк, широко ухмыляясь, — мы о чем-то поспорили…  
— Ты запрограммировал компьютер играть «Hit Me Baby One More Time» на полную громкость по кругу при включении.  
— Ну да! — ухмылка Марка стала еще шире. — Никогда не мог понять, почему тебя это так бесило…  
— Ты закодировал его на Клингонском.  
— … у нас был универсальный переводчик…  
— … и стер мой текстовой процессор…  
— … большая потеря…  
— … большая, черт тебя дери, когда у тебя гребаная дислексия и ты не в состоянии ничего прочитать без него!  
Хью положил руку Полу на грудь. Марк захлопнул рот.  
— Ой, — сказал он наконец и моргнул несколько раз. — Ясно. Так это поэтому…  
— … ни хрена. Я должен был записать всю эту штуковину из обрывков. У меня недели ушли.  
Марк прикусил губу.  
— Извини? — предложили он. — Я не подумал, правда.  
— О, да ладно, — пробормотал Пол, стряхивая руку Хью с груди. — Будто ты не выкидывал чего-то похуже.  
— Ну так вот… — продолжил Марк немного нервнее.  
— … Это не было разрешение продолжать, — рявкнул Пол.  
— Ему не нужно твое разрешение, милый, — мягко сказал Хью из своей горизонтальной позиции. — Если ему хочется поделиться историей о том, какими вы были одаренными юными хулиганами, он может поделиться историей, какими одаренными юными хулиганами вы были. — Пол замолчал, и Хью ухмыльнулся. — Так что, продолжай, пожалуйста.  
— По какой-то неизвестной причине, — Марк продолжил, осторожно улыбнувшись, — мы решили выяснить раз и навсегда, кто из нас круче, или что-то в этом роде, и для проверки выбрали забег на дистанцию. — Он покачал головой. — Наверное, потому что оба были мелкие и хлипкие, и знали, что с нас шкуру спустят, если отец узнает, что мы всего лишь, ну, не знаю, подрались. — Он посмотрел на Пола, упрямо уставившегося в окно, изображая безразличие. — Так что в четверг после школы… — Марк издал смешок, — мы пошли на ту длинную грязную дорогу, которая, как иронично, вела от нашего дома к синагоге, где отец был раввином, и решили, что первый, кто добежит до половины пути, получит … — он нахмурился, — … понятия не имею, что. Право бахвалиться. В этом роде. Просто будет победителем. Точка. — Он снова пожал плечами. — Так что мы встали рядом на парадном крыльце и стали считать, представляешь, — он понизил голос и произнес с насмешливым воодушевлением: — «Три, два, один, побежали!» и мы побежали. — Он снова повернулся к Полу. — Мы же неслись локоть к локтю большую часть пути, да?  
Пол недовольно пожал плечами.  
— Да, так и было, — подтвердил Марк, с улыбкой поворачиваясь к Хью. — И, наверное, он решил, что проигрывает, запаниковал и… ты знаешь, как олимпийские спринтеры делают… — он вскинул голову, вытянул руки вперед, — чтобы первыми пересечь финишную прямую?  
— Ага, — откликнулся Хью, начиная догадываться, куда все идет.  
— Ну, он так и сделал, — сказал Марк. — Но у него вышло немного более драматично. Прямо перед нашей воображаемой финишной линией он, черт побери, взлетел в воздух прямо передо мной.  
Хью хихикнул. Пол продолжал рассматривать Тихий океан. Марк рассмеялся, его глаза блестели.  
— А потом он упал и сломал оба запястья.  
— Ты что сделала? — изумился Хью, выворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Пола.  
— Я не взлетал в воздух, — огрызнулся тот.  
— Так, по крайней мере, это выглядело, — фыркнул Марк.  
— Я споткнулся, — отрезал Пол. — Сделал слишком большой шаг, споткнулся и упал.  
— Ну, так определенно звучит лучше, — сказал Марк.  
— Ты сломал оба запястья? — неверяще повторил Хью. — Ты представляешь, как сложно это сделать?  
— Зато я выиграл, — уперся Пол, игнорируя обоих.  
— О, бога ради, — выдохнул Марк.  
— Оба запястья! — пожаловался Хью.  
— И мы не узнали, пока на следующий день у него не выпала зажигалка из рук во время Шаббата и не подожгла скатерть.  
— Тебе обязательно нужно все довести до предела, да? — спросил Хью у Пола.  
Пол вздохнул.  
— Это на самом деле…  
Раздался звук, предупреждающий о приближении к месту назначения, и Пол напрягся, замолчав на полуслове. Хью вздохнул и сел прямо, как только шаттл начал замедляться. Марк настороженно смотрел на Пола, его улыбка пропала.  
— Знаете что, — сказал Хью, закидывая сумку на плечо с той же легкостью, с которой сменил тему, — может быть, вам разрешат подняться на борт до отлета. — Он посмотрел на указатель времени на стене шаттла. — У нас час или около того до предстартовой подготовки. — Он повернулся к Марку.  
— Я не спросил, если ты конечно хочешь?  
— Конечно, — ответил Марк расплываясь в улыбке и прижимая камеру к груди. — Будет здорово!  
Шаттл замер, двери открылись. Пол поднялся с каменным лицом. Хью взял его за руку, Пол встревоженно повертел головой и посмотрел на него обеспокоенно.  
— Нам, наверное, следует… — начал он.  
— … Нет, — твердо ответил Хью, уводя его на платформу. Марк шел следом. Пол колебался. Хью повернулся посмотреть на него. Беспокойный космодок заливал яркий свет, «Ларсон» нависал над ними.  
— Пол, — настойчиво произнес Хью.  
Пол проглотил ком в горле и рефлекторно поправил очки.  
— У тебя не будет из-за нас проблем? — спросил он, уходя от темы.  
— Нет, — мягко ответил Хью.  
— Ты уверен?  
Хью шагнул к нему ближе, так что они оказались вплотную — грудь к груди, глаза в глаза.  
— А ты? — тихо спросил он.  
Пол прикусил губу, вспоминая как дышать.  
— Да, — сказал он. Решившись, он поднял глаза, встречаясь с настороженным взглядом Хью. — Да, я уверен.  
—… Объявляю вас мужем и мужем, — громко вмешался Марк, неловко покачиваясь на дальнем краю платформы, максимально откинув голову назад, чтобы рассмотреть массивный космический корабль, нависший над ними. — Мои поздравления.  
— Иди нахрен, Марк, — пробурчал Пол.  
— Цивилизованный разговор, — напомнил Хью, утягивая его вниз по ступенькам, чтобы влиться в поток членов экипажа, направляющихся в сторону пропускных ворот. Пол показал у Марка перед носом средний палец и тут же услышал быстрое щелканье затвора, пока камера фиксировала голографическое изображение офицера Звездного флота, невербально оскорбляющего гражданского. Хью пропустил все это и продолжал тянуть Пола за собой к пропускному пункту.  
— Привет, Тай! — позвал он, обращаясь к высокому тонкому человеку в красной с черным униформе офицера безопасности, бесстрастно исполняющему свои обязанности охранника. — Рановато для тебя.  
Тай вздохнул и закатил глаза, добродушно пожав плечами.  
— Очень рано, — ответил он на удивление низким голосом, останавливаясь рядом с ними. — Но кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Я все равно ни за что не пропустил бы этот запуск. И мне зачислятся дополнительные часы вахты за то, что я брожу тут и держу шумных гражданских подальше.  
Марк почти виновато поерзал на месте.  
— Кстати, о них, — сказал Хью и повернулся сперва к Полу. — Это лейтенант Стамец, мой… — он твердо посмотрел Полу в глаза, — партнер. А это… — он потянул Марка вперед за локоть, — его брат Марк. Да, они близнецы.  
Пол моргнул со слегка убитым видом.  
— Господа офицеры, — приветствовал их Тай, переведя взгляд с одного на другого. — Рад познакомиться с обоими.  
Хью не стал его исправлять.  
— Можно я покажу им «Ларсон», пока мы не улетели? — спросил он. — Всего несколько минут.  
Тай повернулся к нему, на секунду скользнул взглядом по их соединенным рукам, улыбнулся.  
— Конечно, — громко сказал он. — Давайте, — он легко хлопнул его по плечу. — Я вас проведу через контроль.  
— Спасибо, друг, — сказал Хью, утаскивая Пола и за компанию Марка следом за собой. — Буду должен.  
— Да ладно, — откликнулся Тай, махнув рукой, просканировал его допускные документы в воротах и придержал кнопку, оставляя их открытыми, пока они все трое не вошли внутрь. — Я знаю, как оно бывает.  
Хью рассмеялся коротко, когда барьер закрылся за ними с тихим гудением.  
— Передай Маркусу от меня привет, — сказал он.  
— Передам, — ответил Тай и замялся. — Ты не пропадай, ладно? — попросил он. — Я сильно взбешусь, если еще пять лет ничего о тебе не услышу.  
— Услышишь, — ответил Хью.  
Они помахали друг другу руками, стоя по разные стороны барьера, и направились каждый по своим делам.  
— У тебя повсюду важные друзья, — произнес Марк, определенно под впечатлением.  
— Нет, просто хорошие друзья.  
Пол слабо улыбнулся, когда они приблизились к брюху корабля. Марк вытащил камеру снова и двинулся вперед.  
— Тебе уже выделили каюту? — спросил Пол. Хью кивнул.  
— Я делю ее с кое-кем из младшего медицинского персонала.  
— Звучит здорово, — бесцветно отметил Пол.  
— Даже представить себе не можешь, насколько, — пробормотал Хью. Они шагнули на борт корабля и были встречены полным хаосом. Встрепанная орионка в командном желтом пролетела мимо вдоль по коридору, чуть не сбив Марка, крича что-то в коммуникатор.  
— Коммандер! — обратился Хью. — Что про…  
— Не сейчас, Хью! — отмахнулась она, скрываясь за поворотом.  
Пол утянул Хью с дороги, когда нервный кадет провел рядом с ними гравиплатформу, заполненную пугающе огромными контейнерами в три раза больше его. По внутренней связи продолжали передавать приказ коммандеру Оррину явиться на вторую палубу. Где-то вдалеке гудела тревога.  
— Ого, — сказал Марк и, распахнув глаза, едва успел присесть, когда автоматический дрон пронесся над его головой. — Это нормально?  
— До некоторой степени, да, — ответил Пол медленно, обменявшись взглядами с Хью.  
— Марк, — неохотно заговорил Хью, — возможно, тебе лучше подождать нас снаружи.  
— Почему? — спросил Марк. — Что-то не так?  
— Я уверен, что все в порядке, — ответил Хью, — но обстановка немного более сумасшедшая, чем я рассчитывал. Я не хочу рисковать, оставляя на борту человека, не связанного с флотом. Погрузочный ангар — тоже интересное место, и у тебя будет что поснимать.  
— О'кей, — кивнул Марк, посмотрел на Пола, сжавшего губы в линию. — О'кей, — повторил он. — Я подожду тебя там, Пол.  
Когда он ушел, Пол повернулся к Хью.  
— Оррин? — рыкнул он. — Он у тебя главой научного отдела?  
— Н-да, — пробормотал Хью, акцентируя на «н» и направляясь вглубь коридора.  
— Хью, это не человек, это руина, — прошипел Пол. — Он был почетным профессором еще до того, как я поступил в Академию. Им пришлось вытаскивать его с пенсии, чтобы консультировать одну из моих диссертаций.  
— Начальство захотело его, так что… — пожал плечами Хью, ткнул в контрольную панель у пары двойных дверей и прошел внутрь медотсека. —… имеем что имеем.  
— Это чертов…  
— Привет, Чарли! — воскликнул Хью. — Ты в курсе, что происходит?  
В другом конце помещения черноглазая и темнокожая молодая женщина в цивильной одежде оторвала взгляд от дисплея биомонитора.  
— Народ болтает, что Оррин откинул копыта прошлой ночью, и они пытаются найти ему замену в срочном порядке, так как им нужно выпнуть нас отсюда поскорее: «Энтерпрайз» должна встать на ремонт, — без уверток выдала она и прищурилась, глядя на Пола. — А ты что за птица?  
Хью уронил сумку на пол, приподнимая брови.  
— Чарли, мой партнер Пол, — торопливо сказал он. — Пол, Чарли, мой второй лучший друг. — Он прошелся по комнате, переспрашивая недоверчиво, — Серьезно, Оррин действительно умер?  
— Эй, я говорю что знаю, слухи есть слухи, — ответила Чарли, встала со стула и повернулась к Полу, просверлив его взглядом. — Значит, ты тот самый загадочный бойфренд, — с намеком сказала она. — Много же тебе понадобилось времени, чтобы выползти из норы.  
— Чарли, — оборвал ее Хью. Пол посмотрел на него с вопросом.  
— Не переживай, — фыркнула она, глядя на этот обмен взглядами. — Он не проговорился. Ни словечка не сказал.  
— Сбавь обороты, Чарли, — попросил Хью раздраженно. — Он здесь. Вы представлены. Веди себя прилично.  
— Цивилизованный разговор, — произнес Пол.  
Хью легко чмокнул его в щеку и собственнически обнял за талию.  
— Я собираюсь забросить вещи в каюту, — сказал он. — Хочешь со мной?  
— Нет, я лучше составлю компанию самому ехидному медику галактики, — буркнул Пол, хватая сумку Хью и поворачиваясь к двери. — Рад был познакомиться, Чарли, — бросил он через плечо, — Охуительно счастлив, что мы больше не увидимся.  
Хью вздохнул и, с извиняющимся видом посмотрев на Чарли, вышел за ним в коридор.  
— Что это, мать твою, было? — возмутился Пол, когда Хью догнал его.  
— Ты идешь не в ту сторону, дорогой, — ответил Хью, мягко беря его за плечо и поворачивая.  
Пол резко развернулся, сбросив его руку, и пошел обратно, откуда они пришли.  
— Чарли просто немного… — Хью искал правильное слово, — она… немного как ты временами.  
— Какая чушь, — буркнул Пол.  
— Она хороший друг при этом, — отметил Хью.  
— Второй лучший, — припомнил Пол, резко останавливаясь у двери, на которую указал Хью. — А первый кто?  
Хью помолчал, приподняв брови, и открыл дверь.  
— Моя мама, — ровно произнес он.  
— А… — после паузы отреагировал Пол и прошел мимо него. — Ясно.  
Хью снова вздохнул.  
— Нет, идиот, — пробормотал он, когда двери за ними закрылись. — Ты мой лучший друг.  
Пол кинул сумку Хью на пустую кровать немного резче чем было необходимо. Вторая кровать была завалена полураспакованной всячиной.  
— О, — сказал он, — окей.  
— А кто твой лучший друг? — спросил Хью, перекладывая сумку, так чтобы она приняла нормальную вертикальную позицию.  
— Страал, — ответил Пол.  
— Неверный ответ, — поправил Хью.  
— Марк.  
— Печально то, что ты пытаешься меня достать, хотя я знаю, что ты уже истощил свой список, и тебе приходится вспоминать о брате?  
— Я надеюсь, что мы больше, чем просто лучшие друзья, — ядовито заметил Пол. Он расстегнул сумку Хью и вытащил оттуда тщательно упакованную прямоугольную вещь с самого верха и швырнул ею в Хью. Она шлепнула его по лицу с громким звуком.  
— Ой, — мягко сказал Хью, поднимая пакет с пола. В его глазах засветилось любопытство. — Что это? — спросил он.  
— Яйца кенгуру, — съязвил Пол.  
— Ого, всегда мечтал заиметь парочку. — Он немедленно показал ему поднятый палец. — Заканчивай с пошлятиной, Стамец, — приказал он.  
Пол недовольно поднял вверх обе руки.  
— Перестань пялится и просто открой этот гребанный пакет, — бросил он.  
— Ты такой романтичный, — сказал Хью, тем же пальцем вскрывая бумажную упаковку. — А я ничего тебе не приготовил.  
— Я не романтичный, — раздраженно сказал Пол, — И не я рвусь в чертов неизведанный космос на долбанные пять лет.  
Хью содрал бумагу с одного бока и уставился на маленькую черную коробочку в ладони. Он поднял взгляд на Пола.  
— Объясни? — попросил он.  
— Если твоя мама не твой лучший друг, — начал Пол, — то, по крайней мере, она в первой тройке, я прав?  
— Я расскажу Страалу, что ты сказал это.  
— Он не удивится.  
— Но…  
— Заткнись и дай мне объяснить.  
Хью расплылся в улыбке и торопливо чмокнул Пола в покрасневшую щеку.  
— Да, дорогой, — прошептал он. — Прости. Пожалуйста, объясняй.  
— Это подпространственный трансивер, — сказал Пол. — С нестандартной настройкой. Сможешь болтать с мамой хоть из глубины чертового нигде без того, чтобы отстаивать очередь к официальному передатчику.  
Хью уставился на него.  
— Дай угадаю, — после долгой паузы произнес он, — твоя вторая докторская…  
— Подпространственная механика, да, я собрал его, — нетерпеливо оборвал его Пол и протянул руку к трансиверу. — Давай, настрою.  
Хью положил трансивер на стол рядом с собой.  
— Пол Стамец, — сказал он, и Пол встревоженно уловил сильные эмоции в его голосе. — Ты просто охренительное нечто.  
— Я… — успел выдавить Пол до того, как Хью свалился на него, прижимаясь губами к губам с жадностью и отчаянием, с искренностью всей полноты чувств, пытаясь задержать уходящее мгновение. Хью уронил его на спину, и сумка, незамеченная, свалилась на пол, когда он сел на Пола сверху, одной рукой упираясь в грудь, другой лаская щеку.  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он, накручивая волосы Пола на палец. — Знаешь, она ведь спросит, кто сделал его для меня.  
Пол застонал, проведя ладонью по глазам. Хью рассмеялся и свалился на него полностью, укрывая, словно большое плотное одеяло.  
— Слезь… с меня… — захрипел Пол, безуспешно упираясь ему в грудь, — скотина.  
Хью рассмеялся громче и одним движением перевернул их обоих, так что Пол оказался растянут на нем. Почти автоматически Пол расслабился на его груди, устроив ноги по бокам от Хью, обнимая его за шею.  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Хью.  
— Я… — начал Пол.  
Дверь за ними открылась с резким звуком.  
— Да, твою же мать, — раздался знакомый голос. — Не в нашей каюте, Хью!  
Пол вскочил на ноги, словно его ударили током, мгновенно заливаясь краской стыда. Хью вздохнул и растянулся на спине.  
— Перестань, Чарли, — сказал он в потолок. — Еще полчаса, и тебе не придется иметь с этим дело следующие пять лет.  
— Она делит с тобой каюту? — взвился Пол.  
— Привет, тыквоголовый, — отбила Чарли. — Прояви уважение.  
— Ребята, прошу вас.  
— Тыквоголовый?  
— Короче, Оррин точно мертв, — сказала Чарли, не слушая громкую тираду Пола.  
Пол захлопнул рот, так что клацнули зубы. Хью сел.  
— Правда? — переспросил он. — Какой ужас.  
Пол неожиданно дернулся.  
— Хм, — сказал он, снимая коммуникатор с пояса. — Я сейчас вернусь. Мне нужно позвонить.  
Хью встревоженно посмотрел на него.  
— Пол?..  
Ответом ему было только тихое шипение закрывающихся дверей.  
Чарли выразительно на него глянула.  
— Он у тебя странный, — сказала она, опуская тон до шепота. — Может быть, он сам к этому руку приложил.  
— Следи за языком, — оборвал Хью, встал и задумался, уставившись на дверь. Вздохнув, он произнес: — Свяжись со мной, если будут новости, хорошо?  
— Да, да, — ответила Чарли, потрепав его за подбородок. Хью вздохнул и выскочил за двери.  
— Подкаблучник, — усмехнулась про себя Чарли, разворачиваясь к своей кровати. — Так и знала, что он подкаблучник.

Хью обнаружил Марка, и к его собственному стыду только отсутствие униформы в последний момент позволило ему понять, что это не Пол гуляет по грузовому ангару, уткнувшись в маленький экран, на который транслировалась запись с камеры, парящей в двадцати футах над его головой.  
— Эй! — окликнул его Хью. Последние пятнадцать минут он безуспешно пытался найти на корабле Пола. — Марк! Ты не видел Пола случайно?  
— Нет, — фыркнул Марк, не оборачиваясь. — А что случилось? Ты пытался дозвониться ему на комм?  
— Не знаю, — ответил Хью, быстро подходя и останавливаясь рядом с ним. — Он не отвечает на вызовы. Спасибо, что ждешь, кстати, — добавил он. — Это была в каком-то смысле ложная тревога.  
Марк пожал плечами и нахмурился, глядя на дисплей.  
— Что это за штуки? — спросил он, ткнув пальцем в экран. — Все эти контейнеры. Они как будто… светятся.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Хью, даже не посмотрев на экран. — Что-то такое важное, ради чего стоит провести пять лет в космосе? Я стараюсь не задумываться об этом.  
Марк кинул на него внимательный взгляд. Хью помедлил и виновато моргнул, опуская глаза на дисплей.  
— Какие контейнеры? — спросил он.  
Марк показал.  
— Это похоже на… — протянул Хью и медленно отобрал падд у Марка. — Это… — Он резко повернулся к Марку. — Можешь увеличить картинку? — попросил он.  
— Да, — ответил тот, вызывая на экран цифровой контроллер и увеличивая разрешение. Хью уставился на дисплей, чувствуя странное стеснение в груди.  
— Черт возьми, — бесцветно произнес он.  
— Что? — спросил Марк, крепко удерживая один край падда. — Что это такое?  
Хью резко выпрямился.  
— Споры, — ответил он. — Это споры.

****  
— Черт возьми! — воскликнула Чарли с ехидством, когда Хью вошел в их каюту, ведя за собой Марка. — Ты его нашел.  
— Э… — произнес Марк. Хью поморщился.  
— Нет, — вздохнул он. — Это Марк, брат Пола. Близнец.  
— Ни хрена себе, — пробормотала Чарли, растягиваясь на своей кровати, пристроив падд на животе. — Так их еще и двое?  
— Присаживайся, — сказал Хью Марку тихо, придвигая стул. — Не обращай на нее внимания. — Он выпрямился и повернулся к Чарли. — Никаких новостей от Пола? — спросил он.  
— Не-а, — беззаботно откликнулась Чарли. — Ну какой же мудак. Кинул тебя на твоем же собственном корабле.  
Хью проигнорировал ее слова благодаря огромному жизненному опыту и сел на край кровати, сложив руки.  
— Ты не знаешь, что за исследования Оррин собирался проводить на борту? — спросил он.  
— Мы не те доктора, которые в этом разбираются, — сказала Чарли, лениво просматривая последние новости медицинских исследований. — Но, кажется, его любимый проект как-то был связан с созданием нового источника энергии. Что-то органическое, вроде вечного двигателя.  
— О, — ответил Хью, — круто.  
Раздался стук в дверь.  
— Войдите, — крикнул Хью.  
Дверь открылась, и знакомая расстроенная орионка появилась в дверном проеме, держа в зеленой руке падд.  
— Привет, ты слышал? — спросила первый офицер И’енай без хождения кругами.  
— Об Оррине? — уточнил Хью. Она кивнула.  
— Так точно, мэм.  
— О, перестань, — пробормотала И’енай и окинула взглядом коридор. — Можно мне войти?  
Хью приподнял бровь и отступил внутрь.  
— Начальство кровь из носу хочет выставить нас из дока сегодня, и они ставят Такера главой научного отдела, — сказала И’енай, стоило только двери закрыться за ее спиной.  
— Ну снова здорово, — пробурчала Чарли со своей кровати.  
— Окей, — медленно произнес Хью. — И в чем тогда проблема?  
— Нам все равно нужна замена, — продолжила И‘енай, упрямо не обращая внимания на Чарли, которая улыбалась во все тридцать два зуба и продолжала беззастенчиво подслушивать. — Оррин был связан с одним из важных проектов вице-адмирала Мейвезера, и у нас нет никого, кто был бы экспертом в данной области.  
— О-окей, — повторил Хью. — И ты говоришь это мне, потому что…?  
И‘енай посмотрела на Чарли, потом на Хью.  
— Насколько мне известно, ты знаешь кого-то, кто имеет представление о концепции спорового двигателя, — сказала она. Хью открыл рот. Закрыл рот. Задумавшись, он пытался подобрать слова.  
— Хью, мне серьезно не помешает помощь, — поторопила И‘енай.  
Позади нее неловко топтался Марк, не спуская с Хью глаз.  
— Это ему решать, — наконец сказал Хью. — Я не могу…  
Раздался звонок в дверь.  
— Да кто… — Хью нахмурился, смущенный.  
— Заходите! — крикнула Чарли, и дверь открылась.  
Пол влетел внутрь, с красными пятнами на щеках. Его глаза блестели.  
— Коммандер И‘енай, — выпалил он, протягивая руку и не обращая внимания на устремленные на него изумленные взгляды. — Пол Стамец. — Он посмотрел на Хью с нечитаемым выражением. — Ваш новый научный офицер.


	17. Глава 17.

**СЕЙЧАС**

— Звездная дата.  
— 1208.01. Или второе января 2257, смотря кто спрашивает.  
— Имя, ранг, идентификационный номер.  
— Лейтенант Пол Стамец. SE5256-0020SCD.  
— Дата рождения.  
— 26 октября.  
— Дата рождения.  
— 26 октября 2211 года.  
— Как меня зовут?  
— Вы, черт возьми, серьезно?  
— Не забывайте, я могу оставить вас здесь, если....  
— … Катрина Валерия Люциана гребаная Сатана.  
— _Сотана._  
— _Гребаная Сотана_. Вашу мать, _простите,_ доктор. Выпустите, блядь, меня отсюда.  
— Кубический корень из 133?  
Пол смотрел на главврача возмущенным взглядом.  
— За каким хером я должен это _помнить_? — прошипел он. — Это двадцать-вашу мать-третий век.  
— Он вернулся, — произнес Хью, отдергивая в сторону занавеску, отделяющую медицинскую кровать от остального блока, и просовывая голову внутрь. — Доктор? — спросил он, повернувшись к главврачу.  
Она подняла вверх палец, не сводя глаз с Пола, удерживая падд в другой руке.  
— Кубический корень из 133? — повторила она.  
— _Да черт вас подери_ …  
— … выжми это из себя, — отрезала она.  
Взгляд Пола стал убийственным.  
— Что именно? — бросил он язвительно.  
— Удиви меня, — сухо ответила она.  
— Обойдетесь, — выпалил он, глядя сквозь нее. — Два, точка, пять, пять, два, два, три, четыре, шесть плюс-минус четыре точка четыре два ноль пять девять девять пять девять я… у вас нет каких-нибудь нормальных вопросов для проверки когнитивных функций? Я не думаю, что тупо зазубренная информация в этом поможет, но на случай, если вам действительно нужен этот гребаный корень, потому что, почему, черт побери, и нет, то это пять точка один ноль четыре четыре шесть восемь семь два…  
Хью положил руку Полу на плечо и мягко пожал. Пол вздрогнул и отодвинулся, захлопнув рот. Он угрюмо нахохлился на краю биокровати, уставившись на свои ботинки. НМС что-то печатала на падде.  
— Окей, — сказала она, посмотрев на них обоих. — Вы можете идти. Если вы полезете в эту споровую штуку опять, она _определенно_ поджарит вам мозг, просто имейте это в виду.  
Пол был у двери еще до того, как она закончила фразу, пролетев мимо ошарашенного Хью, который так и прирос к месту.  
— Я надеялась, что уж ты-то за ним присмотришь, — сказала главврач, вставая и убирая падд под мышку.  
—Да, — ответил Хью, проведя медленно рукою по лицу, чувствуя, как наваливается усталость. Он вымученно улыбнулся. — Да, я присмотрю.  
Бессознательно он поправил занавеску, которую Пол полностью отдернул в сторону, немеющие пальцы соскользнули с толстой синтетической ткани.  
— Хью, — напомнила врач.  
— Да, — повторил он, дернул занавеску в сторону со сдерживаемой злостью. — Мне наверное следует… — он показал на двери медицинского блока.  
— Да.  
— Я сообщу, если будут какие-то изменения.  
— Постарайся.  
— Спасибо, Чарли.

***

Следуя инстинкту, Хью вернулся в их каюту. Он всегда считал это место в каком-то смысле убежищем, личным раем. И он знал, что Пол разделяет его чувства. Или разделял, как минимум.  
Стоило только открыть двери, как смущение, боль и нарастающий страх поселились в сердце. Он колебался на пороге секунду, прежде чем войти, и пневматика с еле слышным вздохом закрыла за ним дверь, запирая внутри, в почти абсолютной темноте.  
Он так и стоял в удушающей тишине, осознавая, какая огромная пропасть разделила комнату. Пол, сложившийся чуть ли не вдвое, сидя на своей половине кровати, ничего не сказал, продолжая прятать лицо в ладонях. Его плечи были напряженно приподняты. С тяжестью в груди Хью медленно подошел и сел рядом, как всегда, на расстоянии ладони. Пол не шевелился, продолжая прижимать ладони к лицу.  
Хью очень осторожно положил руку ему на колено, словно спрашивая. Пол дернулся, отстраняясь, но тут же заставил себя остаться на месте — и все это за полвздоха.  
— Пол, — тихо позвал Хью.  
Пол снова дернулся, — ладони соскользнули с лица и безжизненно легли на колени, — он так и продолжил сидеть, наклонив голову, почти уткнувшись подбородком себе в грудь.  
— Я не могу, — хрипло выдавил он. — Не могу.  
— Что ты не можешь? — спросил Хью, замерев, отчаянно желая прикоснуться.  
— Это, — сказал Пол.  
Хью напрягся, сжав челюсть.  
— Ты понимаешь, — продолжил Пол нервно, практически свернувшись в клубок. — Ты уже все понял.  
— Понял что? — спросил Хью, твердо беря его за плечо, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать трясти. — Пол, прошу тебя.  
— Ты уже стольким пожертвовал, — сказал Пол. Хью видел, как вздрогнул силуэт ресниц на фоне рассеянной темноты. — Ради меня. Ты знаешь. Я знаю. Нечестно просить тебя продолжать.  
— Пол…  
— … _пожалуйста,_ — выдохнул Пол, отчаянье дрожало, звенело эхом в его голосе. — Или я, черт побери, сорвусь.  
Хью сглотнул ком в горле. Освободив плечо Пола из своей крепкой, даже болезненной хватки, он опустил руки на колени, сложив ладони в замок и сильно сжав. Его глаза уставились на непривычные складки, образовавшиеся пустоты.  
— Ты знаешь, — повторил Пол натянуто. — Меня всегда это пугало. На что я готов ради тебя. Что ты сделаешь ради меня. У нас столько _власти_ друг над другом, что мы даже не можем быть… сами собой. Я не могу стать тем, кем я хочу быть, тем, кем _могу_ стать, — бросил он. — И ты не можешь.  
Он помолчал, вытерев глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Хью видел его словно с огромного расстояния.  
— Ты отказался от назначения на _Энтерпрайз_ , чтобы быть здесь. Со мной, — с горечью продолжил Пол. — Не знаю, получится ли у меня когда-нибудь простить себя за то, что я позволил тебе сделать это.  
— А ты бросил все, чтобы полететь со мной в глубокий космос на пять лет…  
— … где сделал магистральный прорыв в своих исследованиях. _Это не одно и тоже._  
— Пол, — оборвал его Хью, слыша себя словно через вату. — Что ты пытаешься мне сказать?  
Молчание было невыносимым.  
— Прости меня, — прошептал Пол. — Мне так жаль.  
— _Пол._  
— Я не могу. Я не… я не хочу останавливаться. Я не могу просто… взять и отказаться, не могу отступить, не могу, не могу, не могу, немогунемогунемогу _немогунемогу…_ — Хью соскользнул с кровати, опустившись перед ним на колени, и взял его лицо в ладони, вынуждая посмотреть на себя.  
— Пожалуйста, перестань, — взмолился он, прерывая бессмысленное бормотание. — Пол. _Прошу._  
Пол прервался, резко вздохнув, глядя широко распахнутыми остекленевшими глазами. Он отодвинулся, дрожа, и прижался спиной к стене.  
— Это, это, это… — пробормотал он, — Это я и имел в виду.  
— Пол, что…  
— … _Я не могу остановиться!_ — крикнул Пол, срываясь с места и начав метаться по комнате. — Я не могу, _но я должен!_ — Он громко рассмеялся, обнажив зубы, раскинув руки. — Нет, ну разве не смешно? — он снова рассмеялся, сгибаясь пополам, его плечи содрогались. Хью резко поднялся, чувствуя, как звенит в крови ощущение опасности, но Пол махнул рукой и отшатнулся в сторону, выдыхая между раскатами смеха: — Все это время… я гадал…. кто будет первым… кто первым сломается. — Он снова напряженно рассмеялся. — И всегда, всегда это должен быть я, да? — Хью снова по привычке шагнул к нему. — _Отвали от меня!_ — вскрикнул Пол, отлетая в дальний угол комнаты. — Ты сломал меня! — на высокой ноте заорал он в ярости, так что слюна полетела изо рта. — Посмотри на меня… я полностью _сломан_. _Уничтожен, твою мать_. — Тяжело дыша, он зашептал. — Я не могу так больше. Только не так. — Он тяжело навалился на стену, слезы выступили у него на глазах. — Я просто не смог бы, — просто сказал он, взглядом, полным отвращения и сожаления, поймав взгляд Хью. — Даже если бы мог.  
Хью сглотнул, и звук показался слишком резким и громким в эту секунду смертельной тишины.  
— Я никуда не собираюсь уходить, Пол, — тихо сказал он.  
— Я знаю, — всхлипнул Пол, соскальзывая вниз по стене. Он грохнулся на пол, притянул колени к груди и сжал челюсть, так что клацанули зубы. Несколько мгновений он молча смотрел на Хью. — Это я не могу остаться.  
Хью на секунду опустил взгляд, беря себя в руки. Он медленно пересек комнату и сел на тонкий коврик, прижавшись спиной к их кровати, лицом к Полу.  
— Почему? — спросил он.  
Пол провел ладонью по лицу и втянул воздух.  
— А ты что думаешь? — грубо ответил он. — Из-за тебя.  
Он отвел взгляд от Хью, уставившись на маленькую черную коробочку на столе Хью. — Это все как ты сказал, да? Двое нас. Нас всегда было двое.  
У Хью закружилась голова.  
— Что… — начал он. — Ты же не собираешься уйти из…  
— Звездного флота, — прохрипел Пол. — Я ухожу из Звездного флота.  
Как обычно, он неправильно понял выражение лица Хью.  
— Я не могу остаться, Хью, — сказал он. — Я совершенно точно уверен, что не могу. — Он снова глубоко и резко вдохнул. — Это… убивает меня.  
— Ты бросаешь флот, — произнес Хью. — Из-за меня.  
Пол издал вялый смешок, истерика закончилась.  
— То, что я сказал перед прыжками, — пояснил он, — я действительно так думаю. Кому есть дело, умру ли я? Серьезно? И отчего? — он пожал плечами. — Пусть мой здравый рассудок будет топливом и отправит нас туда, где нам нужно быть, чтобы закончить эту гребаную войну. Цель моей жизни будет достигнута.  
У Хью все сжалось внутри.  
— Но я уже столько требовал от тебя, — продолжил Пол со злостью, но без горечи. — На этот раз я не могу быть такой самовлюбленной сволочью, хотя бы на этот раз, только ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как далеко я могу зайти. — Он посмотрел на Хью сквозь светлые ресницы. — Это сломает нас обоих.  
— Не делай это ради меня, — устало и жестко заговорил Хью. — Не уходи из флота, если ты решаешься на это ради моего блага. Делай из себя мученика, — продолжил он, поднимая голос. — Пускай это меня разрушит. Не позволяй мне сдерживать тебя.  
Пол уставился на свои руки, хрупкие и почти светящиеся.  
— Если ты собираешься уходить, уходи потому что ты хочешь этого, — сказал Хью. — Уходи, потому что ценишь _собственную_ жизнь, _свой_ рассудок, а не потому что тебе дорог _мой_.  
— Ты знаешь, — тихо произнес Пол почти с сарказмом, — я был уверен, что ты это скажешь. — Он начал нервно теребить пальцы, и этот жест был настолько _его_ , что Хью захотелось кричать. — Это меняет тебя, — продолжил Пол. — Когда вселенные умещаются в твоей голове, и ты видишь, как они разлетаются, — после этого начинаешь ощущать самого себя еще более незначительным, чем раньше.  
— Каково это быть незначительным? — спросил Хью. — В чем различие между значимостью и безымянным никем?  
Пол отвел взгляд.  
— Я не имею значения, Хью, — сказал он. — Никогда не имел — для себя. Но ты многое значишь. То что я делаю, имеет значение. Но я сам, как личность… — он замолчал и покачал головой, подбирая слова. — Если бы ты видел то, что я видел, возможно, ты бы понял. — Он выпрямился, вытянув руки перед собой. — Ты мог бы осознать, насколько мы малы, как мало каждый из нас способен сделать, чтобы действительно что-то изменить.  
— Пол, — прервал его Хью. — Ты действительно думаешь, что для кого-нибудь на свете я значу столько же, сколько для тебя? Ты правда думаешь, что _вселенной_ я дорог также, как тебе?  
Пол напрягся.  
— Ты _важен_. Как и я важен для тебя. Ты можешь попытаться понять это?  
Хью наблюдал, как он борется с собой, как эмоции скользят по его лицу — такому открытому, такому читаемому, — и сожалел о том, что он не видит перед собой все эти вселенные и не может выбрать ту, в которой этого разговора не было бы.  
— Ты не можешь бросить Звездный флот, — неожиданно сказал Пол, начав сверлить его взглядом. — Ты не можешь бросить все, чего добился. Мы жили раздельно раньше. Мы заставим это работать.  
— Мы справимся, как и всегда, — ответил Хью, подхватывая за ним с давно забытой легкостью. — Но я _точно_ возьму длинный отпуск, когда мы доберемся до Звездной базы 46. И не думай, что я оставлю тебя на милость флотских медиков.  
Пол слабо улыбнулся, с неохотой, в его глазах все еще оставалось сомнение.  
— Возможно, это обратимо, — сказал Хью, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. — Я поговорю с коллегами на Альфе Центавра, посмотрим, что они скажут. Я доверяю им.  
— Значит, Альфа Центавра? — откликнулся Пол.  
— Я прикладываю усилия, чтобы поддерживать отношения, — ответил Хью, медленно вытягивая ноги на полу между ними. — Эта тактика еще никогда меня не подводила.  
Пол выдохнул и закрыл глаза, откинув голову на стену. Прошло пара секунд, Хью чуть ниже скользнул по кровати и мягко толкнул его пальцем ноги.  
— Прости меня, — тихо сказал Пол. — Я немного сорвался, да?  
— Немного.  
— Столько всего меняется так быстро, — прошептал он. — Трудно иногда сдержаться.  
— Я никуда не собираюсь, — добавил через секунду Хью. — Это вполне симпатичный коврик.  
Пол закашлялся, пряча смешок в локоть, его глаза блестели.  
— Хью, — начал он. — Я… — его коммуникатор засвистел. — Дерьмо, — пробормотал он, снимая его с пояса. Хью с некоторым беспокойством смотрел на него.  
Взгляд Пола стал хмурым, пока он слушал сообщение, и нетрудно было догадаться о причине его дискомфорта.  
— Лорка, — предположил Хью, когда Пол захлопнул коммуникатор.  
— Он хочет поговорить, — ответил Пол, неуклюже поднимаясь на ноги.  
— _Сейчас?_ — возмущенно спросил Хью и быстро поднялся. — Тебя отпустили из медчасти пятнадцать минут назад.  
— Не волнуйся, — Пол одернул униформу. — Мы в варпе. Он не станет просить меня прыгать.  
— Мне это не нравится, — бросил Хью сквозь зубы.  
— Дорогой мой, — прошептал Пол, потрепав Хью по плечу, — я ухожу из флота. Он может засунуть свое дерьмо себе в задницу.  
— Не позволяй ему втянуть тебя во что-нибудь, — настаивал Хью. — _Ни во что._  
— Ни во что, — повторил Пол и легко чмокнул Хью в щеку.  
Я вернусь к ужину. Не уходи без меня.  
— Ты же знаешь, что не уйду.  
— Да.  
— Не подведи меня, Пол.  
Пол кинул взгляд через плечо — силуэт в дверном проеме. Он незнакомо, ослепительно улыбнулся.  
— Ты же знаешь, что не подведу, — ответил он.  
Дверь закрылась, и Хью остался один.


	18. Глава 18.

Звезды скользили мимо, текучий свет проникал через полированные окна, танцуя на подрагивающей поверхности бассейна. Отражение отражения. Корабль низко урчал, довольное низкое гудение в его внутренностях сопровождало его движение по богатой канве пространства. Хью сидел на краю бассейна в полной форме, только ботинки и носки аккуратно лежали рядом, — и касался пальцами ног поверхности воды. Он смотрел на свое отражение, отвечающее ему тем же взглядом.  
В другой части пустой палубы открылась дверь.  
— Я тебя всюду искал. — Силуэт Пола замер в дверях. — Ты не отвечал на вызовы.  
Хью посмотрел на него.  
— Да, — подтвердил он.  
— Я только что говорил со Страалом, — продолжил Пол, словно не услышав. — Он немного взбесился. Но что он может сделать? — он пожал плечами, медленно обходя бассейн, приближаясь к Хью. — Я сказал ему, что будет проще проводить некоторые эксперименты здесь, а не в нашей лаборатории, думаю, это помогло. — Он сел скрестив ноги на расстоянии ладони. — Я тебе не рассказывал, но Оррин работал над очень интересной штукой, которая могла бы быть нам полезна. — Без паузы он продолжил. — Ты злишься на меня.  
Хью покачал головой.  
— Нет, — ответил он. — Не злюсь.  
Он посмотрел на Пола и снова уставился на воду бассейна. Смущение Пола становилось все ощутимее. Тихое шуршание, звук сминаемой ткани, приглушенное ругательство, и голые ступни Пола оказались в бассейне рядом с его. Вздрогнув, Хью повернулся к нему и встретил успокаивающий яркий взгляд синих глаз.  
— Тебе не нужно беспокоиться обо мне, Хью, — тихо произнес Пол. — Я знаю, что делаю.  
— Ты повел себя безрассудно, — резко возразил Хью, в его голосе появился страх. — У тебя нет никакой причины быть на этом корабле.  
— Как минимум одну причину я знаю, — ответил Пол.  
— Это не просто пятилетка в неизведанном космосе, — мрачно сказал Хью. — Ты был на экстренном совещании? Это пятилетняя миссия в клингонском пространстве. Тебе некогда будет искать твою мицелиевую сеть в ближайшее время.  
Пол похлопал стопой по воде, поджав пальцы от холода.  
— Я знаю, — ответил он и уставился на воду, синие блики играли на его бледном лице. — Я знал. Почему ты думаешь я так беспокоился?  
— Знал? — прошипел Хью. — Как… — он остановился. — Оррин, — ответил он сам себе.  
— Мы работали вместе, — подтвердил Пол. — Мы со Страалом. — Он помолчал и сухо добавил: — Но если бы я знал, что он ваш глава научной службы, то мог бы присоединиться к тебе гораздо раньше.  
— Твою мать, Пол, — бросил Хью.  
Пол пожал одним плечом.  
— Секреты, — извиняясь произнес он.  
— Секреты, — эхом повторил Хью.  
Он продолжали смотреть на зеркальное отражение вселенной, проносящейся мимо.  
— Что мы делаем? — прошептал Хью. — Какого черта мы делаем здесь?  
Пол посмотрел на него твердо.  
— Триста лет назад, чуть больше чем триста, — неожиданно произнес он, меняя тему, — на реке Сомма во Франции случилось одно из самых больших сражений в Первой мировой войне. Около миллиона человек погибло. Такого никогда раньше не было.  
Смущенный переменой сюжета, Хью посмотрел на него, уставившегося в воду.  
— Перед битвой, в траншеях, люди пели. — Пол слабо улыбнулся. — Одна песня. — Он лениво поводил ногой в воде. — Старая мелодия, что поют под новый год, знаешь? “Auld Lang Syne” — он тихо промычал ее. Хью наклонил голову, узнавая. — Но они изменили слова, — продолжил Пол. — Они не вспоминали с нежностью прошедшие дни. Они не смотрели в будущее. Они просто… — он махнул рукой воздухе. — Были.  
Пол наконец посмотрел Хью прямо в глаза.  
— “Мы здесь", говорили они, "потому что мы здесь". — Он мягко коснулся кончиков пальцев Хью своими. — Потому что мы здесь.  
Улыбка исчезла с его лица, а взгляд, такой напряженный, такой горячий, заставил сердце Хью сжаться от страха.  
— Потому что, — тихо повторил Пол. — Мы. Здесь.


	19. Глава 19.

**СЕЙЧАС**

Хью всегда знал, когда Пол лжет.

 _Конечно я помню дату нашего знакомства. Я просто хотел сделать сюрприз._  
Отчаянная улыбка. Нервный поцелуй.  
Ложь.  
_Я не люблю людей. И люди не любят меня._  
Корявое пожатие плечами.  
Ложь.  
_Цивилизованный разговор._  
Хмурый взгляд.  
Ложь.  
_Последний прыжок._  
Ложь.  
_Я люблю тебя._  
Ло…  
Нет.  
Нет. Это было…  
Вот это было настоящим.  
_Значит_ , думал Хью, пока сердце Пола стучало на его коленях, а ломаная улыбка терялась за покрытыми пленкой тумана глазами, _вот отчего сломаюсь я_.

КОНЕЦ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фик был написан до выхода сериала из хиатуса и закончен точно в начале января 2018, так что возможностей развития событий было множество. Гибель Хью стала жутким ударом по всем, кому небезразлична эта пара. Я верю, что сценаристы не просто так дают намеки на возвращение Калбера, но пока эта рана остается неизлеченной.


End file.
